Peter's Little Thief
by Gelasia
Summary: *finished*Neverland still needed a girl to fight Hook herself, to break the stereotype of damsels in distress, and to stay upon the Isle forever. Aurelia steals the hearts of the inhabitants of the Isle, including a certain flying boy's.
1. Prologue

  
HELLOOOOOO!!! My friend and I decided after seeing Peter Pan two.. that it needed a girl, who would put Peter in his place, to fight Hook herself, to break the stereotype of damsels in distress, and finally.. to actually stay upon the Isle.. forever.. 

* * *

**Prolouge**

* * *

_"The second star to the right, and straight on 'til morning."   
Such are the directions for one to follow to reach   
the most fantastical adventure of all times. To follow   
this road through the stars means to witness the beauty  
of a mermaid swimming in a peaceful lagoon, the   
excitement of the celebrations of the Indians amongst the  
circle of their teepees, the nerve-wracking sword fights   
and eye-widening treasure of pirates, the magic and   
mystery behind the fairies. The only obstacle in   
experiencing this adventure, is the belief in magic and  
the ability to fly. All this has happened before, and  
it will all happen again, but this time it happened in London.  
It happened on a dirty street near the Thames. Peter Pan  
did not choose the adventurer, nor did she ever expect  
anything magical to happen to a common…thief…   
_

* * *

Author Notes: Hey guys.. I started a new story along with my friend Kristen. Hopefully you guys like it..!   
If you find this prolouge a bit too short its because I was following the original movie opening.. to an extent.. I added a bit to make it longer so you wouldn't just read two lines and go.. "So.. exactly where is the story?" Hopefully this sounds pretty interesting! See ya later!! (The first chapter will be out in the next few days.. Kristen has to look over my horrid writing and give it the Okay for "Yes Gel you CAN put this up and pray to God people think its okay."Please review!! Please please please!) 


	2. Of thieves and necklaces and pirates? WH...

Well.. here it is.. Kristen still needs to review it.. but I added all the tags and stuff.. YAAAAY!!! I hope someone reviews or something.. PLEEEEASE REVIEW! OR NOT DONUTS!  
Disclaimer: Yes.. I own Peter Pan.. I own Disney.. I OWN THE WORLD!!! And if you believe that.. I think you may need to see a psychologist.. or check out my world domination site and join my legions of terror!! MWAHAHAHAH!!! *cough* ahem.. on with the story.  
BTW - The title infers to the Disney.. no offense to anyone else who wrote a Pan fanfic!! ^_^ I love you all! *hugs everyone* YAY! now read!   
\

* * *

**Chapter 1: Of Thieves and necklaces, pirates? fairies? WHAT?! **

    Aurelia leapt to the nearest roof. Her head whipped around quickly to see.. Blast! Yes, they were still in hot pursuit of her. "How did I get into this mess in the first place?!" she thought to herself, breathing heavily, but panic keeping her feet in flight over the suburban jungle of the roofs of London. 

***Flashback**** 

"Did you see that nice new necklace at Heltzerng?" A grubby looking boy mumbled hopping onto a trash bin and leaning against a dirty wall. A red headed girl rolled her eyes. Her cheeks were smeared and her fiery red hair needed to be brushed. 

"Like we could ever afford one," She responded. 

"There's always..." He left off, it was clear, though, that she understood what he was talking about, and the girl burst into laughter showing off rather dirty teeth.

"Hardly! No one in their right mind could ever manage to get out of that building with that pretty bauble without payin' for it." She said in-between laughs. 

"It's only impossible for incompetent, uneducated fools," Said Aurelia, who had remained quiet, and out of the conversation until this moment. Her hand slapped over her mouth. That was a verrrrry bad choice of words. 

"Blast, I didn't mean that." She mumbled. The red headed girl's eyes flashed in anger.

"And I suppose you could steal it?" The red headed girl challenged. Aurelia's face hardened in stubbornness, her eyes already showing her acceptance of the challenge. She never ever went back on a challenge. 

"I could steal it easily!" She bragged. The redhead folded her arms and smirked. 

"Prove it then." Aurelia glared angrily before nodding. 

She managed to break into the building easily, crawling to the glass case that held the prize. Aurelia broke the glass and grabbed the necklace as the alarm sounded. She looked around before she dashed out. Sirens wailed in the near distance. The boy and girl were looking fearful as she came sprinting back. Scotland Yard was right behind her. Suddenly they heard the squealing of tires and saw a giant spotlight. 

"Blast it!" The redhead cursed. The boy seemed to be frozen in fear, but he was mumbling something under his breath that sounded something like: "We're gonna be caught, we're gonna be caught, we're gonna be caught..." 

"Aurelia this is YOUR fault! And since I didn't steal anything and he didn't steal anything..." she left off before pushing Aurelia into the light 

"We have to get out of here!" She screamed. Aurelia froze; her eyes widened in fear before she noticed the people of Scotland Yard running towards her. Their uniforms were neatly pressed and stiff as they continued to run towards her. Aurelia finally blinked and, using a few rather graphic words, she dashed off and managed to climb to the top of building. "They'll have a harder time getting me up here," she thought, leaping from roof to roof. 

**** End Flashback **** 

Suddenly she saw a rather odd building that looked an awful lot like a ship. 

PERFECT!!! She could hide in there easily! Aurelia leapt onto the ship and ran into what appeared to be the storage area. She curled up in a corner and yawned as she heard exclaims of surprise from the officers who were chasing her. There was a jolt that made the barrels surrounding her roll a bit, while Aurelia gave a quick glance to the glistening necklace clenched tightly in her hand and frowned. 

"That was weird. Some "friends" those two were, but I got it," She mumbled before her eyelids grew heavy and she fell into a deep sleep, a small smile of triumph lighting her serene face. 

What seemed to be a few hours later, Aurelia was jolted out of her sleep by the sound of large boots thundering over her head. She glared at the ceiling and sent a silent curse to who ever was enough of a barking mad idiot to be up at this time of the morning. Aurelia took the chance to scamper over to the window. As she cautiously peeked out, she felt as if she would faint. She was floating over an ocean towards an odd looking little island with a rather intriguing sparkle surrounding it. She nearly screamed. FOR GOODNESS SAKE WHAT WAS A BOAT DOING IN THE AIR?! Aurelia threw herself against the wall, as far away from the window as possible. Air.. flying.. not good! Scary! Bad!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! After a while, when she had finally calmed down, Aurelia paused to think about what on earth had happened to her. 

"Now what the devil have I gotten myself in to? And where the bloody hell AM I?!" she shrieked, immediately clamping a hand over her mouth and diving into her darkened corner. Luckily, it seemed that no one had heard her little outburst. She said a thankful prayer before settling comfortably in her corner. She just hoped that she wouldn't get sea… um, airsick. 

Soon, though, she was trying to squeeze tighter into her corner as someone clambered down the stairs, muttering and cursing. She noticed the odd ripped off pants and shirt, as well as the eye patch and…the hat? Pirates? What on earth? 

"Who the bloody hell does this guy think he is, Blackbeard?" The "pirate" suddenly stopped and looked around trying to find the voice. Aurelia was thoroughly berating herself for being such a bloody numbskull. She thought it was time to make a run for it, so she suddenly stood up and sprinted up the stairs. The pirate blinked stupidly before tearing after her seconds later. She barely listened to the shouts of "GET 'ER! COME BACK 'ERE YE STOWAWAY!" Aurelia saw the plank, ran to the end, and dove gracefully into the water. 

Her head popped up a few moments later, while she tried to stay in the shadows of the ship. Aurelia could hear the pirate telling someone all that had happened, smirking just before her eyes lit up as she caught sight of a lagoon. 

"Yessss!!! Lagoons equal good!" she thought with a smile. Aurelia quickly swam to the lagoon, pulled herself out of the water and spotted a nearby cliff, which could serve as a perfect diving board! Yay! Aurelia walked over, hardly noticing the squishing her shoes made on the ground. When she reached the cliff she kicked her shoes off, pulled off her shirt and laid the shirt out to dry before diving into the peaceful lagoon. As she came back up she thought she heard voices. 

"That was a pretty nice dive for a two-legged person," Someone said haughtily. Aurelia spun around in the water to see numerous heads pop out from under the water. She watched as some came and pulled themselves onto the rocks. Her eyes widened in surprise to see, not two human legs, but a very fishy tail. 

"Mermaids? You...fins? This is incredible!" Aurelia said blinking. She rubbed her eyes before staring at the mermaids again. 

"Wow! This is so amazing! This is supposed to be in books, not in some lagoon near some ship that flies in some random island somewhere in the universe" Aurelia stated. The mermaids stared at her, slight surprise written upon their arrogant faces. A small blonde one swam over to Aurelia and smiled. 

"What are you doing in our lagoon?" the small one asked. Aurelia quickly told the sea girl her story, starting with stealing the necklace and ending in the escape from the weird pirate guy. By the time she was done, all of the mermaids were paying full attention to the "two-legged girl". The mermaids did love a good story after all. 

"You came here on that ship? And you swam from there to the lagoon?" One asked. Aurelia nodded silently. 

"Where did you come from?" The small one asked her. Aurelia grinned. 

"From London, It's a damn good city, but don't think I actually like stealing; I've just had to my whole life..."she trailed off, the mermaids eyes were huge in wonder. Aurelia looked up to notice that the sky was slowly darkening and it was getting rather chilly. 

"Do you guys know where I possibly could stay for the night?" She suddenly asked. The mermaids looked at each other and seemed to come to a silent agreement. 

"We can take you to a cave, the entrance is through a tunnel behind there," One said pointing to the waterfall. Aurelia ran and got her shirt and shoes before taking a deep breath and diving under the water. The mermaids swam around her and pointed out a dark hole in the rock wall. Aurelia cautiously swam through, her lungs burning from lack of air. She popped her head into the cave. The water's floor sloped upwards precipitately and was immediately followed by hard stone. Somehow light managed to seep into the room, reflecting upon the water and bouncing onto the walls creating the image that the walls were shimmering with some secret magic. Within the room there were giant pillars where stalagmites and stalactites had met. In-between two of these pillars and the wall of the cave, a thin barrier of granite grew up to about her waist. That area would do for a bedroom if Aurelia were stuck here for a while. It created at least some privacy in case an overly friendly mermaid decided to drop by for a surprise visit. 

It was dark and damp, but had a homey atmosphere that drew away all gloomy feelings, Aurelia smiled in delight. The cave was perfect. She pulled herself out of the water and turned to the four mermaids who had followed her to make sure she was okay. 

"Thank you so much! This is so perfect!" She exclaimed, a smile lighting up her face. The mermaids also smiled before saying their goodnights and disappearing under the dark water. Aurelia slowly looked around the cave nodding to herself, a grin spreading across her countenance. She yawned before curling up behind the mini wall. She pillowed her head on her arm and was soon fast asleep. 

She woke with the sun shinning in her eyes. She blearily opened her eyes, rubbed the sleep out of them and glared at the offending area in which sunlight was shinning through. "Curtains. As soon as possible, curtains," she grouched to herself. Aurelia's curiosity finally overcame her grouchiness, only by a little though, and she finally stood up and went to check out where the sunlight was streaming through. She saw a pile of stone blocks, which she slowly began shoving over to the side, maybe they could be used for something other than really bad sun blocks. She smiled when she saw a hole large enough to crawl through, but small enough not to be noticed the night before in her quick scan of the cave. Aurelia shrugged before climbing onto her hands and knees and crawling through the small tunnel. She noticed small holes that allowed light and air to filter in, but which probably remained hardly noticeable from the surface. She finally pushed aside a large blooming bush to find herself in a jungle area. 

Suddenly a boy landed in a near by clearing and she quickly hid behind the bush again. The boy seemed rugged (even if he was wearing what appeared to be green tights) and was handsome with his soft brown eyes and reddish hair. He looked a bit taller than she was, but he looked to be about her age with a childish innocence to him. It was odd. Her eyes wide in astonishment as she watched a little glowing thing land on his shoulder, and her eyes grew even wider as he seemed to just fly away. That was insane! She crawled out of the tunnel and walked into the clearing. She looked up to the sky and saw a speck against the sky. That must have been him! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL WAS SHE?!?!?!?! 

Aurelia stared at her stomach as it gave out a very unladylike growling. She was sure the people in Calcutta could have heard it grumbling in protest to not having much food for the past two days. Aurelia sighed. It looked like before she did any more exploring she would need some food. 

A few hours later Aurelia found herself spying on an Indian encampment. Well, they should have food, right? A glint of mischief lit up her eyes. Ah well, time to do what she did best. Aurelia's ears heard a foot that appeared to be trying to remain quiet, come up behind her, and she tore off running towards the encampment feeling a hiss of hands wrap around the air where she just was. She heard an Indian cry behind her and quickly dashed into a tent. Her panicked face quickly turned into a giant smile. Just her luck, the storage tent 

"How convenient of them." She said, her eyes laughing. She quickly dived behind a leather sac of potatoes incase one of them followed her in here. Potatoes were good. She grew absolutely still as she saw a person slowly peek into the tent. His eyes narrowed as he searched for any sign of movement. Aurelia held her breath. She had been in this situation way to many times to not know what to do. He finally left and she silently grabbed an empty sac and filled with a lot of different food, and random supplies, a few pieces of cloth for blankets (or curtains), and a comb among other things. She saw a small dagger in the corner and grabbed that too. She was about to lift the corner of the tent before she brought back her hand, as if she were trying to avoid a viper that had just snapped its jaws at her. 

"Sloppy, sloppy..." She mumbled under her breath before poking a small hole into the tent and peering through it. Just as she had suspected, Indians, waiting for someone to crawl out. 

"Blast it all!" She hissed. She circled the tent and found one area where it wasn't surrounded. (It was a rather large tent after all.) She suspected that there were people with bows and arrows ready to strike if she sprinted out there. But she was faster than an arrow any day, wasn't she? Had she ever even had to run away from arrows being shot at her? Blast! Now was the time to find out how fast she really was! A grin lit up her face as she did a couple of stretches, toted the sack of food on her back, and tore out of the tent as if hell were on her heels. She zigzagged as she heard the whoosh of arrows behind her. Finally she saw her bush, dived into it, perfect aim to throw her body into the tunnel. She spied the Indians rushing past, let out a smirk and tacked up a piece of cloth at the entrance, just to make it look better. More camouflage. She slid to the bottom on another piece of cloth, laughing gaily as she did and tacked cloth to the bottom of the tunnel as well. The rest of the day was spent putting together her 'house.' 

Soon she had a very comfortable looking bed, she had used the blocks covering the tunnel to make a mini cupboard for her food, and a few place rugs to keep her feet warm, or for her to lounge on. This house was far from being done but she'd just have to steal some more stuff at some later date. 

The next day, Aurelia could be found sunbathing on a rock, the sun was still high in the sky. Her skin turning to a shade of brown. The mermaids were on surrounding rocks laughing amongst themselves, playing with their hair, or also just lazily lounging upon the rocks. Suddenly a cheerful melody of a flute sounded. All the mermaids started to excitedly look up to the sky all the while squealing at the top of their lungs. 

"IT'S PETER!" Aurelia slowly sat up, wincing at the high pitched voices, stretched out her arms, and looked around. 

"Who the bloody hell is Peter?" She mumbled. Pearl, the small blonde mermaid smiled happily. 

"Why Peter Pan of course! He comes to visit us sometimes! He's so dreamy! And adventurous! And brave! And strong! And handsome!" She exclaimed, her eyes shinning. Aurelia raised an eyebrow, stood up and hopped from rock to rock to the shore. She gave a small little wave to her mermaid friends. 

"I think I'll go explore some more. Meet this Peter chap some other time." She shouted out. Most of the mermaids didn't even acknowledge her, but instead surrounded... that boy that Aurelia saw yesterday! He was happily flirting with the finned females, not seeming to have a care in the world. Peter looked up and his eyes locked with hers. She rolled her eyes before spinning on her heel and walking into the leafy cover of the jungle. Suddenly she found the boy hovering in front of her. Aurelia shrieked, backed up, tripped and fell onto her behind. He laughed and she jumped up, furious. 

"Don't DO THAT!" She shrieked. He merely smiled. 

"Who are you?" Peter asked. She raised an eyebrow. 

"Aurelia," she answered. 

"I'm Peter Pan!" He said puffing his chest out importantly. She raised an eyebrow as he stood there like a peacock. He appeared to be waiting for her to give him some sort of reaction. She blinked. 

"Um, it was nice, um, meeting you?" She asked wondering if that's what he was waiting for. He stared at her curiously. 

"You're strange for a girl." He mumbled analyzing her. Her eyes narrowed. "Hey! I'm not the one voluntarily wearing green panty hose here, so between the two of us, I don't think I'm the strange one," Peter's jaw dropped in shock. Since when did girls talk like this? Weren't normal girls supposed to clasp their hands together, with their eyes shinning and say in a dreamy voice, "Oh Peter..." At least, that's what Wendy did, and Tiger Lily, and the mermaids. 

In the mean time Aurelia tossed her hair over her shoulder, and sashayed past Peter.

"Well, perhaps we'll meet again Pan." She dropped in a sickeningly sweet voice dripping with sarcasm. With that she disappeared deeper into the forest.   


* * *

Authors notes: Yes she's really modern, I like modern girls, besides.. Scotland yard... thats a bit modern don't you think? alarm systems? Sorry if this is a bit.. weird.. and I made up the name of the jewelry store.. it sounded good! ^_^ Next chapter may be out next week or so.. maybe two weeks.. Kristen and I are busy clams ya know! 


	3. Everything you DIDN'T want to know

    

(I really need to learn to triple check to make sure each chapter is freakin perfect before putting it online.. *pulls out giant mallet* KRISTEN! YOU *WHAP* MUST *WHAP* EDIT!!!!! THAT REQUIRES GETTING ONLINE! *notices everyone, major sweatdrop* I bothered Kristen eternaly until we finished it! YAY! *cheers*     

Thanks for the reviews *hugs everyone* I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!!! *hands out donuts* Please please please review if you haven't yet! Kristen and I work very hard on this sucker! and yes.. this chapter may be kinda.. O.o Kristen and I created the entire history of Neverland, a few lil stories about Peter! Sewing adventurues! Poor Aurelia     

Disclaimer: I am the psycho midnight bomber! That bombs at midnight! *Cough* if you want to see the disclaimer please see chapter 1. No Peter doesn't belong to me.. no.. that isn't Peter over there wearing a collar that says "Gelasia's property" on it.. You're seeing things.. *major sweatdrop* ----- 

**Chapter 2: Everything You _ didn't _ want to know.. **

* * *

    Over the next week or so Aurelia continued to gather supplies for her "house". She had not seen Peter Pan since that first meeting, but she had been told he had come to see the mermaids nearly every day! Speaking of the mermaids, they had been a remarkable asset in helping with the house. They dove to the watery depths of the ocean in an area they called "Cannibal Cove" and brought back handy objects such as lanterns, a slightly rusty bed frame, some glorious looking pearls, beautiful shells, mother of pearl, and a treasure trunk. Pearl had given her a tiny seashell compact mirror. Aurelia loved it and, in return, gave her the necklace she had stolen that had gotten her INTO this entire mess in the first place! Pearl was thrilled and now wore the necklace every day. The necklace glittered and shone. Aurelia had a nice warm-n-fuzzy feeling when she saw Pearl admiring it, which only happened when the mermaid thought no one was looking.     

Aurelia had managed to build crude shelves to put her food upon using a large rock as her hammer. She had snuck onto the pirates ship and stolen candles, fabric, and empty rum bottles. The bottles had been washed and were now sitting on a shelf near the rest of the food, filled with clean spring water. Aurelia had found some clay she used to create simple pots. She took some of her leather and created nets for storage around the cave. She placed the shells and pearls upon the small granite wall, gathered straw for her mattress and covered it with a blanket.     

On a rainy day in Neverland, Aurelia had decided that it was a perfect chance to get some sewing done for her clothes. She stared at the pile of fabric she had taken, and the needle and thread. It couldn't be that hard could it? It was just sticking a piece of thread through the needle and shoving it through two pieces of cut up fabric right? Aurelia couldn't have been more wrong than if "wrong" had run over, bit her and started shouting, "I'M WRONG! I'M WRONG!"     

Aurelia blew the bangs out of her face as she squinted at the stubborn fabric in her hands. The blasted piece of fabric was refusing to become a pair of pants! She let out a wail as the needle had managed to prick her finger for the thirtieth time that night.     

"BLAST IT ALL TO HELL!!" she screamed, hurling the fabric across the room. She glared at it as it smacked against the wall with a small thud and landed on the floor in a seemingly harmless pile of cloth. Aurelia knew better now, however; that wasn't just a harmless cloth with string in it. It was the spawn of Satan. It held all the worst evils of the world within it. It must give the devil great joy watching hundreds of people slave over these damned pieces of cloth and unsuccessfully attempting to make them into clothing. After a few minutes of trying to set the cloth on fire with her eyes, Aurelia finally gave in, fetched the damned cloth and tried again.     

"AHA!" she shouted with glee a few hours later. Her fingers stung and were bleeding, she had a huge headache from squinting and her legs were cramping, but she victoriously held up something that slightly resembled a pair of pants. That is, if pants were sewn shut at the waist, with the thigh area open and ending in a hole about two inches in diameter for the ankles. Aurelia sighed and began to take out the stitches. She heard a few soft giggles behind her and spun around to see three familiar heads popping out of the water. It appeared the mermaids were up for visiting and didn't want to go back outside in the rain. At least in the cave they could lounge on skins by the water and dry themselves while remaining warm. Aurelia smiled gratefully at them and tossed the "pants" over her shoulder towards a corner. They landed with an unnoticed thud.     

"Hi girls!" she said bouncing over towards them and flopping onto a skin she had set near the water just for these types of occasions. The mermaids pulled themselves out of the water and sat on nearby rugs, enjoying the cozy warmth.     

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving me from the dreadful chore of nearly stabbing myself to death trying to sew together a pair of pants," Aurelia said dramatically pressing the back of her hand to her forehead. The mermaids giggled and rolled their eyes.     

"We came to see how you were doing with putting together your house," a red head called Cerulean said with a smile. Pearl laughed again at the thought of those pants Aurelia had been putting together and Aurelia shook her head and gave Pearl a quick glare, before breaking out into her own smile.     

"I've been curious about something about this Isle and perhaps you three can help me," Aurelia said thoughtfully. "Can you tell me a bit about the history of Never Land? It's very odd, what with mermaids and flying boys with little glowing balls following them," she asked. The three mermaids looked at each other and shrugged. A black haired mermaid named Coral cleared her throat.     

"I can tell you a few stories, the beginning, but most of the stories we are told are about Peter Pan," she said, ending the sentence with a dreamy sigh. Aurelia rolled her eyes, but decided it would be good for shocking the poor boy next time she saw him. Aurelia grinned mischievously at the thought of his jaw dropping when she spit out a random factoid about himself. Although, knowing that boy, he probably expected her to know everything about him already. That was the problem, she really DIDN'T know that boy. "Well, now's the time to learn," she mused to herself, so she nodded her head to let Coral continue.     

"First I should explain how Neverland came to be," Coral said, her voice quiet, and low. She made a perfect story teller. Aurelia rolled onto her stomach and listened attentively to the following story. 

*********     

"Many centuries ago, while modern humanity was still in its infancy, the world was a "melting pot" of sorts, not as it is now. Back then, those who were blessed with magic and those who were not co-existed. Of course, the two groups stayed to themselves and it worked out alright, except for the fairies. Fairies, as we all know, have a fetish for children. Thus, it was decided that every non-magical child born would be assigned a fairy to look over him or her. The plan worked splendidly; fairies were able to be with their dear children and children, who are curious by nature, were able to experience the most curious thing of all first hand, magic. However, all good things must come to an end, and so did this happy co-existence. It all started with one rather naughty child, named Herbert Johnson. Herbert was not your normal child, he did not believe in such foolish things as magic and fairies. Herbert, however, made the grave mistake of mentioning this in the presence of his fairy. As soon as you could blink an eye, his fairy ceased to exist. Thus began the demise of the co-existence of magic and non-magic.     

Obviously, the fairy population was in grave peril after Herbert's mishap. Other children caught on to his way of thinking and soon all of their fairies were gone as well. Needless to say, this greatly upset the fairy community. They knew that if fairies were to continue being destroyed at this rate, soon the entire race would cease to exist, which would be a catastrophe of epic proportion. Without fairies, there would be a very small amount of magic, and without magic, the world would be plunged into eternal darkness. The universe would lack its completeness and be thrown off its axis. Therefore, the head fairy at the time, Lysander, called a meeting of the Fairy Tribunal. He and the various other fairy sages and wisemen decided that there was only one course of action - to get the fairies out of earshot. If a fairy did not hear those detestable words, "I don't believe in fairies," from their child, they would not perish. So Neverland was formed and the fairies flourished, separated from the ungrateful and murderous likes of human children.     

Within time, almost all of the magic came to Neverland. The magical creatures, such as the mermaids and the unicorns migrated here, for they were being killed off as well, but through different means. Mermaids were hunted for their scales and unicorns were hunted for their manes and precious horns. The humans believed that by killing the magical creatures they could either inherit the wondrous magic or else be rid of some great "evil". There are some creatures that hold magic that still live upon Earth, but they remain hidden, deep beneath the surface. Either their powers have dwindled so much that it was impossible to come to Neverland, or they do not wish to leave. Other people migrated to the Isle, one group being the Indians. They were running from someone who had just entered their land and somehow managed to get to Never Land. The rule of non-interference still applies to them. There was another magical being that migrated here besides the unicorns and mermaids. He is the only one of his kind and he does not remember migrating for he was merely a babe at the time. This being is the Betwixt and Between, he is now known as Peter Pan." 

****** 

    

"Wait, wait, wait!" Aurelia interrupted, "Betwixt and Between? What the bloody hell does that mean?" Coral glared.     

"A Betwixt and Between is a magical human. He was born a human, but refused to be non-magical, so the fairies granted him passage to and from Neverland. You might say he is a half breed," Coral responded. Aurelia blinked a few times before smiling.     

"Oh yes.. is that where he gets his cute pointy ears? They are so adorable! I just wanna go up to him and touch one!" she squealed. The three mermaids stared at her for a few moments before bursting into merry laughter.     

"Oh Aurelia, you are too much sometimes!" Pearl managed to gasp out. Aurelia shrugged and smiled before she looked back at Coral.     

"Please continue your story!" she requested her eyes bright and attentive. 

*******     

"Neverland has a very powerful magic surrounding it. Although we do not see the fairies too often, they still are keeping this world together. For one thing, this Isle is completely ageless. One cannot grow old here unless they were that way to begin with. Now I know that your going to try to interrupt me, Aurelia, and ask me how it is possible for Peter to be now sixteen when he came here as a babe. Peter, the same as all babes who come to the Isle, was able to grow to the age of twelve, but that was the extent of it, as the age of twelve is the end of childhood and innocence. Yet, in Peter's case, there was no getting rid of these qualities. He was able to grow over the age of twelve because of the trips he has made to the other world. Sometimes he was gone for weeks at a time. Those weeks added up, and soon he managed to spend around four years there. Thus, he is around the age of sixteen.     

"As mentioned beforehand, each child is assigned a fairy at birth to watch over him or her. Peter was no different in that regard. He was assigned a breathtakingly beautiful girl, even by fairy standards. She was called Tinkerbell. Seeing that she had nothing to fear from Peter, as he was a magical being himself, she made herself visible to him and became his dearest and most loyal companion. Tinkerbell made sure that Peter had a happy childhood in Neverland.     

"As he was growing up, he played in the lush jungles, gallivanted with the young Indians, swam with the mermaids, and learned to be quite adroit with a dagger.     

"Fairies, as we have covered, have a soft spot for the children they care for. Therefor, sometimes fairies can't help themselves when they think they can make their children happy. If a fairy hears his or her child wishing for something with all his or her heart and soul, over and over, the fairy will most likely grant that wish. In a few cases, this wish has been to never grow up. To fulfill that particular wish, fairies steal into their child's room in the dead of the night and carry them to Neverland, where they are united with Peter to be eternally young and childlike. These boys (for there are no girls) were eventually named the Lost Boys, for they can no longer remember from where they came. There is one lost girl, but she came to the Isle in a different way, and left shortly afterwards.     

"The last remaining party of Neverland to be discussed is Hook and his crew of filthy, gruesome, disgusting pirates. Hook and his pirates are not the magical sort. However, the world of the non-magical could not deal with them. They would plunder and kill and although the authorities tried, they were powerless to stop Hook and his crew from striking terror the people's hearts. Therefor, they sent an emissary, one of the remaining magical creatures on earth, to go beg and plead with the fairies to help Earth get rid of the pirates. The fairies were apprehensions at first, not wanting to be involved in the Earth's affairs. Understandably, they were afraid that once they did this one favor, those on earth would feel it was all right to ask them to fix any little trivial thing. However, when Peter heard of Hook, he wanted nothing else but to see real pirates, because he wanted even more adventure within Neverland. He believed adventure would make Neverland more exciting. Tinkerbell, who was subject to his whims, pleaded his case to the Fairy Tribunal, who eventually conceded and brought Hook and his pirates to Neverland, never to let them return to the non-magical world again. Although, obviously, Hook has broken this rule a few times in the past." 

******* 

    

"Was his name always 'Hook'?" Aurelia asked. The mermaids nodded their heads vigorously.     

"Yes, Captain James Hook," Ceurlean added. Aurelia giggled.     

"And he has a hook in place of his left hand?" she asked. The mermaids nodded again.     

"How very fitting! Whoever gave him the hook had one twisted sense of humor," Aurelia said laughing. Coral shrugged and continued with her story.

*******

    

"In actuality, Peter was the one who cut off Hook's hand. After Hook came to Neverland, Peter went to the ship right away and was feeling mischievous. As he had heard from Tinkerbell that each hero needed an enemy, he decided Hook would be his. He didn't have too many problems, considering Hook hates all children and wanted Peter gone about two seconds after learning who he was. Over the years, they had many skirmishes, Hook becoming more and more frustrated due to the redundant embarassment of being outsmarted by a young boy. One day, one of their duels took place in Crocodile Creek. Hook had been searching for Pan's hideout and thought perhaps it was in that general area. Peter saw him searching and began to aggravate Hook. Hook challenged him to a duel and Pan, of course, accepted. They began to duel and it seemed that, in his anger, Hook had gained the upper hand! But Peter kept trying, although Hook was pushing him closer and closer to the pit of crocodiles. Peter was growing nervous before he finally saw an opening. He made for it, but meanwhile Hook had swerved, his left hand where Peter was aiming. Peter's dagger isn't just a normal dagger, it is blessed in fairy magic, so when it began piercing through skin, it pierced through everything, including bone.     

Soon Hook found himself without a hand, screaming in pain and clutching at the stump he had for a hand in agony. Peter was shocked before he noticed a crocodile coming near him. Just his luck to have the largest, scariest crocodile of the creek decide that Peter looked like a very delicious dinner. He grabbed the severed hand and tossed it to the crocodile before flying away as fast as he could. Hook ran back to his ship where he was treated for his wound and was given a hook instead. Ever since then, he has become obsessed with destroying Pan and getting even with the boy to compensate for his lost hand.     

Other than you, there have been only two visitors to Neverland, both here to see Peter, and both from the same family. They would be Wendy Darling and her daughter Jane. Both came when they were young girls. Wendy arrived with her two bothers, when her father threatened that she would have to grow up in the morning. Peter was shocked, because he had visited the Darling house often in the past to listen to the stories Wendy told about Peter's favorite subject: himself. John and Michael were her two brothers who were brought to Neverland with her. Tinkerbell became jealous of Wendy, because the girl took up so much of Peter's attention. Once, she tried to actually kill Wendy and was thus banished. We met Wendy. Wretched girl, always clinging to Peter as if he were her life source. We tried to drown her but Peter stopped us. Later, Wendy became jealous of Tiger Lily at a celebration marking Peter's heroic save of the Indian Princess. While these people were celebrating, Hook, the ultimate schemer had kidnapped Tinkerbell and tricked her into telling him the hide out of Peter Pan! Hook actually kidnapped the Lost Boys and Wendy. He had sent a package to Peter, that was signed from 'Wendy.' The package was actually a bomb that was to blast Peter out of Neverland forever! Luckily, Tinkerbell had saved Peter just in the knick of time! They took Hook's ship and brought Wendy and her brothers back home." 

*******

    

"I really wish she did drown," Cerulean sniffed. Pearl looked at her sympathetically.     

"I wish you'd stop beating yourself up about that. It wasn't your fault. Peter just didn't want her dead...for some reason, I still don't understand why not," Pearl said, patting Cerulean on the shoulder gently. Aurelia just shook her head. She wouldn't even start to argue on that one.

********

    

"With Jane, when she came here, all she wanted to do was go back home again. She couldn't fly, and she was very practical. She was more horrible than Wendy was! Peter saved her from being drowned as well. I can't think of a reason why. Jane didn't seem to know how to have fun any more. There was a war going on upon Earth, perhaps that's the reason she seemed forced into growing up so fast. She even exclaimed in Tinkerbell's face that she didn't believe in fairies. Imagine Tinkerbell's horror at the sound of those words. She immediately began to dim. Her magic was being drained quickly. Peter, in an attempt to save Tinkerbell, taught Jane how to have fun and she became the first Lost Girl of the pack. Problems arose when Jane was tricked by Hook into handing Peter and the Lost Boys over to him. She was horrified. She managed to save Tinkerbell and together they saved Peter and the boys. She left soon afterwards. Since then, skirmishes between Hook and Pan have broken out, the Indians have continued their traditions, and so forth. Everything has remained the same, until you, that is. Perhaps your story will be the next one to tell, Aurelia." 

******* 

    

Coral stopped and smiled at the legged girl. She was smiling dreamily before she blinked out of it.     

"Well you know Coral, you Neverland chaps won't be rid of me so easily. I have no reason to leave. There is nothing in London for me any more," she finished, the last part coming out in barely a whisper.     

"We wouldn't want you to leave Aurelia," Pearl said with a warm smile, patting her on the shoulder. Aurelia smiled.     

"We really must be going though. The night has come and we must rest even a little bit!" Cerulean interrupted, she was always the practical one of the group. The three mermaids waved goodbye and dived under the water. Aurelia stretched.     

"Neverland is quite the place. Perhaps I shall stay. Maybe I can have adventures with that Peter chap. Maybe we can be friends...maybe even more than that...maybe I'll think about this tomorrow," she finished with a yawn. Aurelia dove onto her bed, snuggled up under her covers and was soon fast asleep, a certain pair of laughing brown eyes and a handsome face haunting her dreams. 

* * *

Authors Notes:   
    I love the mermaids! They got named! Yay! That's they are friends with Aurelia, they aren't really bad as I've seen on Disney...No this isn't a self insertion just in case you were wondering! We decided that Peter needed to meet his match, in everything! Including love! Thank you Kristen for the awesome ideas and writing for Neverland history! If any of it sounds familiar we tried to throw Disney stuff along with the original Peter Pan books (yes books, plural) that Kristen and I have read, plus our own original weird twisted ideas into a big ol blender and just MIXING and making a Peter Pan Slushie!! (YUMMY! I'd like one 32oz Please To go!.. does that come in the Special Edition Peter pan cup? And does that include the twisty straw?) She read both of the books I've only read one. *evil jealous eyes* Oh! In case you were wondering how long this sucker was gonna end up being. We're aiming for around 6 pages a chapter. (at least a page written a night so at LEAST a chapter a week[if time permits.. and we're both Juniors in high school.. time consuming stuff!]) So far the outlines for up to chapter 6 are done (we do about two chapter outlines a day) There may be around 14 chapters in total. We have a lot of random adventures for our lil heroine and hero to go on! (everyone all together now! "awwwww! Isn't that cute!?") Sorry about the cursing that Aurelia does. It just part of who she is. You can't expect a thief to speak like the Queen. And sorry about the overly long Authors Notes. No one reads this stuff anyways.. press one in a review if you read this! ^_^ I'll give you a cookie! 


	4. And She's Hooked

Be glad everyone! We finished this early just for you! That and I wouldn't leave Kristen alone...poor girl...

I love everyone who reviewed!!!! *GLOMPS* Yay! It makes me want to just write and write and write until I can't write any more! That's why this chapter is out so early. We finished it today 'cause I bothered Kristen and bothered Kristen. Yess indeedy! Now review if you haven't and you want a fudgesicle! I know you do! 

Disclaimer: I like Peter, I like liver. Meow Mix, Meow Mix please deliver! I don't own Peter Pan, neither does Kristen. We DO own Aurelia we do we do... MWAHAHAHAH. Oh, and by the way, I'd like to own the Meow Mix jingle, but that's a whole other story. 

* * *

**Chapter 3 And She's Hooked**

    The Lost Boys were bored out of their minds, and so were playing catch. It was amazing how such simple games could be the most fun. The Lost Boys had probably never heard of things such as video games or cartoons and yet were probably the happiest children ever. Slightly, the boy in the fox outfit, hurled the ball at Cubbie. Cubbie caught it, fumbling as he did, before tossing it at one of the twins. He in turn threw it at Peter. It bounced off his head.     

"OUCH!" Peter yelped rubbing his head. The boys burst into fits of laughter and Peter couldn't help smiling back at them. He really needed to get that strange girl out of his head. Little did she know that for the past few days he had been spying on her in his spare time. He was dying of curiosity. Where did she come from? How did she get here? When he asked the mermaids who she was, they looked at each other and quickly changed the subject, usually onto something like himself. What was worse is that every time he followed her, she always managed to some how disappear. Either by the lagoon, or near the strange rock formations, he'd search for hours but then he wouldn't see her again until perhaps the next day. Maybe she was avoiding him? He immediately shook his head at that obviously incorrect thought. That couldn't be it!     

"Peter!" Nibs shouted, "Pay attention and throw the ball!" Peter shook his head, willing the mysterious violet eyes to disappear from his mind's eye and hurled the ball at Nibs's head.     

Aurelia heard voices up ahead and, not being one to deny her curiosity, hurried forward to see six boys tossing a ball to each other. Peter wasn't there. He was probably off to bother the mermaids again for information on this strange interloper.     

"These must be the Lost Boys," she thought before climbing out of the bushes. She caught the ball as the boy in the rabbit outfit misfired and it whirled towards her face. She smiled as the boys' jaws dropped.     

"Hi! You must be the Lost Boys!" she said, tossing the ball into the air and catching it again. They all nodded. She introduced herself, and the boys, always looking for another begged her to join in the game. She felt an immediate liking for them all and agreed. She tossed the ball into the air. It was up for grabs and all of the boys went for it, banging their skulls against one another, and none of them even touching the ball. Aurelia stifled a giggle. She had a sudden idea.     

"Have any of you heard of kickball?" she asked. The boys looked at each other blankly, and turned back to her.     

"Duuuh, what's kickball?" the one in the bear outfit asked. Aurelia grabbed the ball.     

"It's a game! I'll show you!" she cried, walking towards the fields of the safari. The boys darted after her and she explained the rules of the game as they walked. Soon they had divided into two teams, the Twins and Slightly, against Cubbie, Nibs and Tootles. Aurelia was proclaimed the pitcher. The boys had a tremendously fun time kicking the ball and running from base to base. After a few hours, they ceased playing and just collapsed in the grass. Aurelia had a giant grin plastered across her face as she closed her eyes and let the sun bathe her in its warmth. The boys weren't comfortable with so much quiet, though, and thus bombarded her with questions.     

"Where are you from Lia?" one twin asked, the other echoing him. All of the boys had unceremoniously nicknamed her Lia, because Aurelia was too much to spit out.     

"Uh, how did you get here?" Cubbie asked.     

"How old are you?"     

"How long are you going to stay?"     

"Do you know any good stories?"     

Aurelia held up her hand, and laughed     

"One at a time! The answers are as follows: London, stowing away on Hook's ship, 16, indefinitely and yes I do." The boys burst out in giggles.     

"Why were you on Hook's ship?"     

"I was running away...from the police. I saw the ship there and jumped on to hide."     

"Why were you running from the police?"     

"I stole something," she said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She was afraid they would be disgusted and think her a horrible person.     

"You know how to steal?" The reaction was quite the opposite, the boys were in awe of her.     

"Of course," she said, bolstered by confidence, "I've had to steal to survive, have had to for the past 9 years."     

"Can you steal anything?"     

"Of course," she responded with a shrug of her shoulders. The boys looked at each other, mischief glinting in their eyes.     

"Anything at all?" Tootles repeated slowly. She nodded.     

"Bet she couldn't steal Hook's hook," Slightly said offhandedly.     

"Bet I could," she defended.     

"No, you'd have to manage to get on the pirate ship, and then steal it right off of his hand. It'd be impossible," Nibs said, catching on to the game. Aurelia's eyes narrowed in determination. Her mind was already calculating out the proper way to steal it.     

"I'll have that hook. Just you watch!" she said determinedly. The boys looked at her with wide eyes.     

"What if you're caught?" Tootles asked. Aurelia grinned wickedly.     

"A good thief is NEVER caught," she answered. There was a quiet as Aurelia planned in her mind, and the boys were wondering if they should feel guilty for putting her up to the steal. Tootles broke the silence by tugging on her shirt.     

"Lia.. will you teach us more games tomorrow?" he asked looking up at her with big puppy eyes.     

"And tell us stories?!" the Twins added. She smiled and gave them all a curtsy.     

"I'd be honored to," she responded, before looking up at the sky. "I must be going boys! The next time I see you, that hook will be MINE!" Her violet eyes lit up with the thought of a new challenge for her to face.     

That night, Aurelia was dressed in a completely black outfit. She would have loved to say that it was her amazing talent with the needle that had created the tiny stitching and the perfect hems. But no, one of the mermaids had taken pity on her, and sewn the outfit. Aurelia had new respect for the mermaid. Of course Aurelia would respect anyone who could even hold the needle without managing to prick herself ten times before they had even started. She flinched at the memory.     

Aurelia tied and extra cloth around her neck to wrap around the hook. She didn't want to spear herself with the hook while swimming away did she? She dove into the murky water and swam to the ship. The sun was still up, it was just about to slowly dunk into the sea. There she took a break, clinging to the ship and just letting herself float trying to catch her breath which was lost in that extremely difficult swim. She had to make sure she had enough energy to manage to get upon the ship, and to swim back immediately, in case something went wrong. She heard a horrid bellowing toneless voice that appeared to be trying to sing, followed by wild hoots and thunderous applause. She rolled her eyes. What on earth was going on up there?     

"The singer must be drunk," she thought to herself before climbing the side of the ship, she hopped upon the deck, crouching behind a very large cannon.     

"It must be rough on the ears for the one who was firing that thing," she thought, wincing. She crept along the side of the ship and hide behind some barrels containing gun powder. Aurelia cautiously peeped her head over the top, just in time to witness a man in a giant red coat flinging a door open, ran to the balcony that was just above Aurelia's hiding spot, and roaring out a name that sounded like "Scee? Smee? Snee?" She noticed the golden hook in place of his left hand. The mate scurried up the stairs to the upper deck where the captain was situated.     

"Hello sir, hope you don't mind having that hook stolen right from under your nose," she mumbled under her breath. A small, whimpering, over weight man came fumbling towards the captain. He also appeared to be drunk. Aurelia paid no attention to what the two discussed. She thought she caught the word "hideout" and "Peter Pan." But that could have been her over active imagination. Aurelia had to some how get to the door which was currently being blocked by the shouting captain and the bumbling first mate. She watched in surprise as Hook grabbed Scee (Snee?) by the shirt front with his hook and brought him to eye level. So, the hook did have a use? Aurelia was sure that the captain could make do with out the hook and just kick the poor mate if his hook wasn't available. She wondered what kind of material the shirt was made of considering it hadn't been ripped to shreds yet. It wasn't like she could sew together a shirt from the same material anyways.     

Aurelia, as the captain and his obviously incompetent mate turned their backs to her, quickly ran to the floor beneath them, as the captain's quarters were on a second level of the deck. As the two descended down the stairs, to the main deck, Aurelia silently hoisted herself up in a back flip that was so perfectly executed that it seemed effortless. She landed upon the upper deck, she turned her head behind her to make sure that she had not been spotted, she entered Hook's quarters and shut the door noiselessly behind her. She pressed herself against the wall and snuck down the hallway towards the only door there. She opened that and entered silently.     

"Now, if I were an evil man's hook, where would I be?" she mused to herself. Aurelia knew there was a second hook. When she had stolen the other items for her home from the ship she had noticed that Hook waltzed around raging like an angry bull, waving a silver colored hook. She remembered seeing him shake it threateningly at the sky, at his pirates, at the water, just about everything. Tonight though the hook he was wearing was obviously gold. Thanks to her fantastic deduction skills, Aurelia supposed there was not one but two hooks and if he's not wearing one of them, the other's had be somewhere else on the ship. And since Hook was the captain of the ship, it would also make sense for his extra hook to be place some where in his quarters. She had known where those quarters were due to watching him storm inside them after shouting "INSOLENT FOOLS" to his men.     

She found herself peering into his cabinets, under his bed, in his desk drawers, even in his piano bench. Giving up the escapade for the night, she turned to leave, but tripped on an uneven plank. Cursing her own clumsiness and praying that no one had heard her, she reached down to replace the plank that she had subsequently unearthed. Looking down into where the plank had been, Aurelia spotted a small chest. "What the devil?" she wondered as she pulled it out. It was locked, but ten seconds later Aurelia's bobby pin had persuaded it to open. Inside were hooks galore, but Aurelia decided not to be greedy and only took the one that hook tended to wear the most. Smiling gleefully, she attached the hook to the cloth she had brought and was about to leave, when she heard the door open. Having no time to hide, she panicked, but felt immediately relieved when she saw it was the incompetent mate - who was quite drunk. She backed against the wall but the mate weaved over towards her.     

"Good evening capt'n!" he chirped. She blinked. Since when did she look like an evil pirate? The mate looked up into her face and squinted.     

"I *hic* thought you were *hic* on the main deck lecturing the *hic* men about *hic* drinking on *hic* Sunday." Aurelia, thinking fast, grabbed the hook and curled the fingers of her left hand around it. She growled a bit, deep in the back of her throat.     

"Yes, yes. Terrible thing, drinking on Sunday," he continued, "I must say, though, cap'n. You look a mite different."     

"Oh?" she nervously donned the captain's coat as well.     

"Hmmm, yes, but I can't seem to put my finger on it." 

"Really, Mr. Scee?" she growled.     

"Thats.. sMee Capt'n.."     

"Don't correct your captain, Mr. Smee!" she bellowed swooping the hook to catch on the mans shirt. She tried to lift him with one hand and found it was easier said than done. This man was HEAVY. She placed her right hand under her left and tried to lift again. She gritted her teeth together, planted her feet, bent her knees and lifted with all of her might. The man remained firmly planted upon the floor. She finally gave up and just glared at him ferociously.     

"Capt'n have you gotten weaker?" He asked.     

"God give me strength" she thought raising her eyes to the sky.     

"INSOLENT UNGRATEFUL FOOL!" she shouted at him. He flinched. FINALLY! A reaction!     

"GET OUT!"     

"I'm sorry cap-" he started.     

"OUT!" she interrupted tossing her jacket into his face. She watched, slightly amused, slightly fearful, as he tripped over a stool, landed on the desk with a very loud crash.     

Smee heard Hook roar from him outside the door before barging into the room. Smee blinked and stared at the now enraged Captain standing in front of him, behind the captain was the door that he had just witnessed the captain open and run through. But wasn't the captain behind him? He looked at the red coat in his hands, and then at the coat the Captain was wearing. He slowly turned around and only saw the piano, the destroyed stool, the closest in the corner. The window was open and the curtains were billowing in the sea air.     

The captain grabbed Smee, muttering about how hard it was to find good help these days. He dragged the drunken man out of the room back outside where Hook could be heard raging about how Smee should be more careful when walking towards a door, how he shouldn't be drunk on Sundays, how he should NOT TOUCH THE CAPTAINS COAT!     

Aurelia giggled and almost felt bad for the incompetent bloke, but it quickly passed. She massaged her wrist, that man really needed to loose some weight! She wrapped the hook back into the cloth and tied it securely before wiggling out of the first hiding place she thought of after Smee had klutzed. A hammer in the piano hit a string softly as her knee hit it while she was trying to climb out. She dashed towards the door, slid out, back up to the deck and dived into the now dark, freezing cold water of the sea. She swam to the lagoon as fast as she could, the hook banging against her with every stroke reassuring her that she had succeeded in her mission. A grin lit up her face.     

"Wait until they see..." she thought as she pulled out the hook and inspected it.     

The next morning Aurelia got up early, or as early as one can without an alarm clock, with the express purpose of showing off her conquest to the Lost Boys. She could just imagine their eyes bugging out of their little heads as she took out the gleaming hook. Savoring the thought, she ran off to find them, even though she had no idea where they could be.     

Soon she came upon the sound of boyish laughter, and on this island, as Aurelia had learned, boyish laughter meant only one thing: the presence of the Lost Boys.     

"Well, hello, boys," she said nonchalantly, strutting in from the lush scenery.     

"Lia! Did ya get it? Did ya get it?" they all clambered to learn of the infamous theft.     

"Wait!" a new voice sounded with authority as "that Peter chap" walked up to the mob.     

"It's you," he said, realizing the identity of the intruder.     

"Yup, it's me. Happy to see me, Pan?" she asked with a smile. Slightly tugged on her arm.     

"So? Did you get it?" he asked.     

"Get what?" Peter asked. The boys looked sheepishly at Peter before Cubbie answered.     

"We dared her to get Hook's hook yesterday," he said pushing his toe in little circles on the ground. Peter's eyes widened.     

"No, I'm afraid I couldn't," she looked downward, mostly to hide her grin, but outwardly it looked like she was ashamed of herself.     

"I knew you couldn't," Cubbie cried pointing his finger at her dramatically.     

"Well, obviously. A girl couldn't just go up to Hook, my archenemy, and steal his hook right from under his nose. It's preposterous, it's..." Peter's ego-trip was interrupted by Aurelia pulling out a silver hook and smiling from ear to ear. The Lost Boys' jaws dropped, their eyes widened. Peter seemed to be frozen stiff, his eyes glued to the hook clutched tightly in Aurelia's fist.     

"Of course, I did get this lovely consolation prize," she said laughing inwardly at the boys reactions. She wished she had a camera to capture this forever! (Not like she could develop the photos anyways...)     

"Peter, Peter, do you see? Do you see? She got the hook!" the Twins said in unison.     

"Yes, of course I see!" Peter said angrily. The Twins recoiled in fear. When Peter is angry Peter is not a good person to be around. Aurelia's smile dimmed a bit. 

"Well, that was a little harsh, don't you think? They didn't do anything," she confronted Peter. The air grew thick with tension, and Lost Boys had the good sense to get away before Peter really lost it.     

"Who do you think you are, huh?" he nearly screamed at her, "Coming here, stealing Hook's hook, telling me how to treat my soldiers?"     

"They're not your soldiers. They're little boys and should be treated as such! I think you owe the Twins an apology," she retorted without so much as a bat of an eye.     

"I don't owe anyone anything. They should know better than to pester me! And as for you, Hook's mine. Everyone knows that. No one goes near him but me, got it? Now, I'm gonna let you off this time, but if I ever hear you doing anything like this again..." Peter was interrupted by a quick smack on the face.     

"Who do I think I am? Who do you think you are? You may be Mr. High and Mighty to the mermaids and the Lost Boys, but to me, you're nothing but a pompous windbag!" she started to storm off, but Peter stopped her.     

"Now what do you want?" she asked angrily.     

"The hook. It belongs with me," he said huffily.     

"Oh, is that so? Did you steal it? Did you risk your neck to get it? No! I did! Therefor, it's mine!" she yelled.     

"I told you, Hook is mine and everything that belongs to Hook is mine!" Peter screamed.     

"Oh yeah? You want it, come and get it!" she took off running with Peter flying above her. 

* * *

Author's Notes: *two big cheesy grins* MWAHAHAH! cliffhangers!!! Don't worry, we're working on the next chapter! It'll be out soon! You really thought she went through the window didn't you? Didn't you! Could _you_ fit through that window? Didn't think so. We'll also add more Aurelia/Peter interaction in the next chapter! We promise! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! We love you!! 


	5. Burn 'em at stake

YAY I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! *glomps everyone* More Peter/Aurelia interaction in this.. Peter is a bit.. SCARY! O.o LOL!! Its great happy sad stuff!!! And Ana - I DID email you I really did!! *sob* I used the email in your bio I'm pretty sure.. *blink* Now.. time management.. school for the next five days.. so the next chapter may be out a bit later than like a new one every day. LOL weren't you happy to see so many new chapters at one time? YAY! This is Kristen's glory! She wrote almost all of this chapter! Its EXCELLENT!!! 

Disclaimer: cheez its are so yummy!!! And by the way.. Peter pan doesn't belong to us.. but AURELIA and this storyline DOES! BWAH! 

* * *

**Chapter 4: Burn 'em at stake.. **

    

Aurelia ran at top speed into the forest, hoping its foliage would protect her from view, but to no avail. Peter stuck to her like white on snow. She ducked under low hanging branches, weaved around trees, dived behind boulders but he continued to tail her, and he was getting closer by the second.     

"Great! Why do I always have to say everything that pops into my head? Look where that's gotten me - on a magical island, living in a cave, but currently being chased by a flying boy!" she mentally berated herself.     

Swerving behind a boulder, she found herself out of Peter's view for a second and, lo and behold, she spotted a hole in the ground.     

"Perfect!" She thought to herself, smiling triumphantly. She did not know what it held or where it went, but at the moment, she didn't care. Seizing the opportunity, she plunged into the hole and left Peter wondering where she had gone, as he had done many times before. He was sure she was just behind that boulder a moment ago.. wasn't she? Peter sighed and continued to search for the girl.     

The hole was narrow, but eventually Aurelia squirmed and wiggled her way out and landed on something solid. The only problem was that it was so dark that she didn't know exactly what that "something" was. Remembering her waterproof lighter, she pulled it out and flicked it open, revealing a very angry horde of Indians. With very pointy spears.     

Erm.. Hi.." She managed to choke out as they grinned maliciously at her.     

"Sorry, I dropped in like this, all unexpected, but it really was an emergency," she squeaked, nervously tugging at the bottom of her shirt.     

"I'll be going now, though. Sorry again. It won't happen a second time, I promise," she started to walk towards the exit, but promptly had spears thrusted at her. She jumped away from the spears and her voice raised an octave higher from nerves.     

"On second thought, maybe I'll stay here a while. You guys seem like a nice bunch of chaps to hang around with."     

Out of the darkness, a girl who seemed a bit younger than Aurelia appeared. Clad in Indian dress and her hair held in two pigtails, she said something in the aborigine language, which Aurelia could not decipher, but decided immediately that she did not like it. Suddenly, she bound and gagged and hoisted into a canoe. Aurelia would have fought back, but she had rather wisely decided that being shiskabobbed on a spear was not a pleasant feeling.     

Another order came from the young girl and the canoe set off. An uncertain time later, for Aurelia was too petrified to take reliable account of time, they arrived at the Indian encampment that she had pillaged from earlier. More orders came from the girl, who Aurelia had grown to detest with indescribable passion, and Aurelia was strapped to a large pole as the other members of the horde lay kindling around her feet. The girl smirked and Aurelia wanted nothing more than to wipe off that smirk with a nice heavy rock.     

"Oooh, I remember this from Salem! This is not good!" she cried to no one in particular, but she was gagged, so it all came out as gibberish anyway.     

An older man came out with a torch, which made Aurelia squirm and twist with all her might, but all she got accomplished was spitting out her gag. She used this new freedom to vigorously try blowing out the torch, but as this didn't seem to work, she let out an ear-piercing scream which made every living being in a 200 foot radius flinch.     

The man paid her no attention though, and soon the flames were licking at her feet. Aurelia was now extremely afraid. Was she going to die? Was this the end? Perhaps the mermaids were right; they would have been rid of her faster than any of them had predicted. She silently said goodbye to them all in her head and her life flashed before her eyes. 

*flash!*   
Two loving parents holding her tightly. 

*flash!*   
A plane ride.     

The fires were getting warmer now, she felt them singeing her feet. 

*flash!*   
Her stealing some food and running from authorities. 

*flash!*   
Stowing away on a flying ship.     

Aurelia had given up all hope of being saved when, out of the blue, a splash green flew down to the encampment. Aurelia, however, was a little too busy being cooked to a nice golden-brown to notice.     

"Tiger Lily," the green boy started, "Have you seen a girl about my age around here. She took something from me and I...hey, that's her! Why're you burning her, not that I mind, of course."     

"She was trespassing, Peter," Tiger Lily replied, simply.     

Aurelia suddenly realized that Peter was there and was immediately groping for his attention. "Peter! Peter! HELP!" she cried at the top of her lungs.     

"What do you want, thief?" he asked, his tone dripping with malice.     

"I want to not be burned at the stake!" she cried.     

"And if I help you..." he trailed off.     

Aurelia huffed and thought for a moment.     

"Yes, you can have the hook," she replied, a bit saddened.     

"Deal!" he smiled.     

"Tiger Lily, you can let her go! She's a friend of mine!" he cried.     

Tiger Lily looked quite disappointed, but made the order and Aurelia was carried away from the flames.     

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" she screeched as she felt the burned flesh on the soles of her feet.     

"Hook, please," Peter came over to her.     

"Can't you see I'm in obvious misery? I'm too hurt to walk, but you want your hook? Do you ever think of anyone else but yourself? Geez!" she said, throwing the hook at his feet, "There's your precious hook. Get out of my face!" With that she turned around again and inspected the burns more closely. They didn't appear to be tremendously bad, and would heal soon enough, but she was still in great pain, and had a long way to walk before she could get home.     

Peter's expression changed and he felt ashamed of himself, but he'd never admit it, of course. Instead, he offered to take her home, figuring he'd find out where she lived in the process.     

"I said get out of my face!" Aurelia roared, at the verge of tears.     

"Well, fine then!" and with that Peter flew off. Struggling to her feet, Aurelia found it exceedingly painful to stand and even more so to walk, but she struggled onward anyway.     

"I hope he impales himself on that stupid hook," she mused angrily on her way.     

About a third of the way home, Aurelia could take the pain no more and collapsed on the dirt path, sobbing uncontrollably. Peter, who was her least favorite person at the time, which was saying a lot considering she had just been burned at the stake by Indians, was flying overhead. Seeing her in such obvious pain, he felt he had to go help.     

Before Peter could get to her, though, Aurelia passed out from the pain and sheer exhaustion the day had brought.     

Thinking for a moment, Peter scooped her up in his arms and flew her towards Mermaid Lagoon. She was friends with the mermaids. They'd know where she lived.     

As they were flying over the water, Aurelia began to regain consciousness. In a few moments, she was fully conscious - and fully aware that she was with the detestable Peter Pan and flying of all things. Her first reaction was to hit him, but for fear of him letting her fall she just held onto him tighter and held her tongue for the first time in her life. Well, about Peter, anyway. When it really set in that she was flying her mind flashed back to when she was seven and first developed her incredible fear of flying. Shaking those horrible memories out of her head, she clutched on to Peter even tighter, but as she felt him descend she couldn't help letting out a frightened whimper.     

"You're awake!" he cried, realizing it for the first time. All she could do was mutely nod.     

"Are you okay? You look really pale," he asked worriedly.     

"I...I...hate...flying," she managed to choke out.     

"I'll go faster, then. Make it go by quicker. We're almost there, anyway," he flew downwards at top speed.     

Despite her fear, Aurelia's shouts of "Peter, I'll kill you for this!" were heard throughout the Isle.     

"You're so loud," he commented, wincing, when they touched down at Mermaid Lagoon.     

The mermaids were astounded to see their Aurelia in the arms of Peter Pan, in fact, they were quite jealous as well. She didn't even like him! However, their jealousy subsided when they saw the way Aurelia ran from his embrace like she was running from the plague. She sat on a rock as far away from the flying boy as possible and soaked her feet in the water.     

"Oh, Peter, what happened?" they asked, leaving Aurelia to herself, which was fine with her.     

"Well, your friend over there took something of mine, but I let her go, because I'm such a nice guy. Then, she got caught trespassing by the Indians and they tried to burn her at the stake, so I had to rescue her, but she wouldn't let me take her home, so I left. Later on, I was flying and I saw her passed out, so I had to go pick her up and fly her over here and she was still yelling at me. I tell you, I just don't get that girl," he said with a proud smile on his face.     

"Mmmhmmm"s and "You're so wonderful, Peter"s permeated the group of mermaids. Aurelia, feeling betrayed by her closest friends, immediately dove into her cave.     

"Hey, where'd she go?" Peter wondered looking around curiously.     

"Where'd who go?" the mermaids asked, still too caught up in Peter to even think of Aurelia.     

"Aurelia," he replied.     

"Oh, she probably just went home," Pearl was snatched from lala-land.     

Before Peter could inquire where "home" was, he was bombarded by requests for stories and he was never one to turn down an opportunity to toot his own horn.     

Aurelia, in the meantime, was in her cave, soaking her poor, burned feet in the soothing water.     

"Why do I have such rotten luck with friends? Everytime I think I have a real chum they leave me at the mercy of Scotland Yard or become complete ditzes when annoying flying boys show up. It's like I don't even matter!" she cried to herself.     

"Of course you matter," Pearl's head bobbed up.     

"Why aren't you with Peter?" she pronounced his name with incredibly ill will.     

"He left," Pearl said, obviously saddened.     

"Maybe you should follow his example," Aurelia said coldly.     

"Aurelia! I'm sorry! But it was Peter! Peter!" Pearl pleaded.     

"I don't care if it was Paul bloody McCartney! You can't just turn your back on people like that! It's not right!" Aurelia screamed, fuming. Her eyes were blurry from tears that seemed ready to spill over at any moment.     

"Who?" Pearl asked.     

"That's not the point, Pearl. You chose some pompous flying brat over your injured friend. How am I supposed to feel about that?"     

"But it was Peter!"     

"Pearl, I don't care! Just go."     

"But..."     

"No, please, just go."     

So Pearl sullenly dove into the water and exited the cave. As soon as she was sure Pearl couldn't see or hear her, Aurelia broke down in torrents of tears.     

By the next day Aurelia was feeling refreshed, her feet no longer ached when she even looked at them, she could even walk a little bit.     

She crawled out of her tunnel and as she was pulling herself out, into the sunlight, she heard what came to be a most welcome sound of children's laughter. Her face lit up and she immediately speed walked/jogged towards the sound. She saw the boys playing kickball, one now a catcher, and one the pitcher. She leaned against a tree and watched quietly. Aurelia decided that perhaps the boys touched her so because they had not been forced out of childhood unlike someone she knew. She shook her head banishing the thoughts.     

"Blast it, Aurelia, stop living in the bloody past," she whispered to herself before capturing the boys attention. They all ran over to her, albeit sheepishly.     

"Something wrong boys?" she inquired. Slightly finally got up the courage to talk.     

"We're sorry about the hook, and Peter's temper, and your feet," he said ashamed of himself.     

"Damn the hook, damn my feet and most of all damn Peter Pan!" she exclaimed before she sat down and motioned for them to sit as well. Aurelia smiled at them all warmly, and finally the boys managed to smile back at her, seeing as she wasn't mad at them.     

"I was hoping you boys would want me to tell you a story, considering I can't really play any games today," she trailed off, pretending not to notice the heads nodding eagerly around her, "but if you still want to play kickball then-"     

"No!" Tootles cried, "tell us a story! Please Lia? Please?!" She laughed.     

"Alright!" she said before pausing to think.     

"Which stories have you heard?"     

"Oh lots of them," Slightly started, "about Peter and Tiger Lily, and Hook losing his hand to the crocodile, and how we got here," he trailed off. She inwardly flinched.     

"Today we shall do something different, there will be no Peter Pan in my stories," she proclaimed, "now.. would you prefer a story about a terrible and vicious ogre? Or perhaps a lovely princess locked in a tower? A dashing young knight who goes to slay a dragon? A scary witch who roasts little children?" the boys all started talking at once, each requesting a different tale, although none picked the one about the princess, and Aurelia had to hold up her hand to quiet them.     

"Perhaps we shall save those for another day. Maybe you'd like to hear what happened yesterday? On Hook's ship?" she asked with a smile. This suggestion was immediately accepted, and she began to tell them about swimming over, the drunken pirates singing. She told them how she snuck into the captain's quarters..     

"And just then.. Smee burst through the door!" she cried, putting her hands up. The boys backed away slightly, their eyes wide and fearful.     

"He didn't!" the Twins cried.     

"He did! And he walked right over to me and..."     

"And? And?!" Slightly begged.     

"and.. said.. 'Good evening capt'n!'" Aurelia said, imitating Smee's drunken voice almost perfectly. The boys howled with laughter. Aurelia told them the rest of the story, which they greatly enjoyed. There was another who seemed to enjoy the story as well, but he remained in the branch above Aurelia's head, listening quietly, not daring to laugh out loud, should Aurelia hear him and immediately stop the story. His fingers fiddled with a silver hook as he dreamily gazed down upon the bunch. Slightly, Cubbie and the Twins forming a miniature circle around the storyteller, with Tootles in her lap.     

"Peter would like that story!" Tootles said when the story was done. Aurelia laughed bitterly.     

"I doubt it, he'd only be interested if he was the star player."     

The boy in the tree frowned. That wasn't true! Was it?     

"The jerk probably didn't even apologize to the Twins for yelling at them yesterday," she muttered.     

"He did Lia! He did!" the Twins echoed each other. Aurelia blinked.     

"Whaaat?" she dragged out, her eyebrows raising.     

"He was sorry about his temper and apologized this morning," Slightly responded. Aurelia frowned for a moment, before shaking her head and trying to change the subject.     

"So...want to hear how to play a new game?" she asked. The boys nodded.     

"It's called capture the flag!" 

******** 

    

"BLAST IT! SMEE!" Hook bellowed. Smee bumbled over towards him, deadly afraid of what he had been accused of again.     

"Y-y-yes capt'n?" Smee stuttered. Hook was furious, there was spit flying from his mouth, his eyes were wild in anger, and his entire body seemed to be trembling.     

"MY HOOK!" He roared, "ITS GONE!!!! WHERE DID YOU PUT IT SMEE?!" Smee shivered and backed away slowly.     

"I didn't do anything with it capt'n! Honest!" he squeaked out.     

"None of the men did.. we were all outside last night! You know that!!" Smee said, his voice sounding like a mouse's would. Hook paused, and twirled his moustache around using his hook, letting it snap away from the golden hook, as was habit when Hook was deep in thought.     

"Mister Smee, who do you know lives around here, that would want to steal me hook?" the captain asked a few moments later. Smee paused.     

"P-Peter sir..."     

"Very good Mister Smee," Hook said with a malicious grin. Hook looked up at the sky.     

"Pan shall pay for this... mark my words Smee. Pan shall pay..." 

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!! Evil evil evil cliffhangers!!!!! I hate monday's don't you? Homework bites!! I hope someone reviews for this one! Because that gets us totally pepped for getting the next chapter out! So see.. you review.. we get the chapter out faster! YAY! Both parties involved are happy! its a win/win situation! MWAHAHHA!! I like cheez its. Peter was a bit scary in this one.. but hey.. he's Peter.. *laughs* he gets better we promise!!! ^_^ Next chapter will be out hopefully some time next week!! Everyone who reviews gets a brownie!! 


	6. Haunts from the past

My friends tell me I'm horrifying because i know the mermaids descriptions, the lost boys' names, outfits and normal weapons, how many pirates there are with Hook in the second movie (at most points there are usually 6, but in one of the last scenes there are like 20...CLONES I TELL YOU!) I'm not scary! I'm obsessed darn it! Don't you all know that stuff off the top of your heads? *watches as people back away slowly* WHAT?! *sigh* 

Disclaimer: 

Kat: .. the lost boys, mermaids, pirates, indians and Tinkerbell don't belong to me.   
Kristen: and? *nudges*   
Kat: *whine* ... do I _ have_ to? *puppy dog eyes*   
Kristen: YES!  
Kat: ... *sigh* .. Peter.. doesn't.. belong to me either...   
Kristen: See.. that wasn't so hard..  
Kat: ....WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!  
Kristen: Idiot.. Aurelia and the storyline do belong to us.. 

* * *

**Chapter 5: Haunts from the past..**

    

Aurelia sighed happily as she lay on her floor staring at her ceiling. Her face was flushed, her hair was messed up, but her eyes were bright. The day had been absolutely wonderful! After teaching the boys capture the flag, (they didn't want to get two flags so they couldn't play it today) she had taught them how to play football.* The Boys had loved it and had been playing when Aurelia told them she had to go home.     

"Ahem!" a woman cleared her throat rather loudly from the direction of the water. Aurelia sat up and her head swiveled to see a black haired beauty staring at her. Another head, this one blonde, soon popped out of the water as well. Aurelia's heart leapt into her throat. Oh no, Pearl! She had forgotten to apologize! Now they were going to kick her out! Or worse! This was really really bad!     

"Marina wants you," the black haired one said. Marina, as Aurelia knew, was the leader mermaid. She was in charge, sort of like a queen, and she definitely had the superiority complex found sometimes in those who were in 'power'. Aurelia finally nodded and dove into the water, following the mermaid escorts to the center of the lagoon. Trust Marina to want to humiliate Aurelia in the most public area she could get to. Sheesh! Aurelia crawled onto the rock and stood up proudly. She wouldn't let anything the mermaids said get her down. Absolutely nothing! Marina's eyes were hard and her face was stern.     

"Aurelia, did you or did you not yell at Pearl when she went to visit you, throwing her out of your house like a brute and being just plain rude?" she asked, her tone of voice intimating that she already knew the answer. Pearl was sitting right next to the head honcho mermaid, her eyes seemed to apologize for this public catastrophe. Aurelia gave Marina a curt nod.     

"Bad day," she said simply. Marina glared.     

"That's absolutely no excuse for how you treat your friends, Aurelia! We showed you your house and we were you friends when you had no one! This is no way to treat us!" Marina lectured, her voice hissing like a snake. Aurelia inwardly flinched. Marina opened her mouth to continue but Aurelia had flopped to sitting next to Pearl and looked at her first friend.     

"I'm really sorry, Pearl. I had had a really horrible day and I was in a very 'wallow in self pity' kind of frame of mind and with your cheeriness, well, no offense, but you'd ruin a perfectly good bad mood," Aurelia said dramatically yet sincerely. Pearl giggled and nodded.     

"That's okay, but you have to tell me who Pau...Paul...MacParty? McCharty? About that guy..."     

"McCartney," Aurelia supplied. Pearl nodded happily. Marina glared at both of them, considering she had been interrupted from her rant on Aurelia. She really did like the two legged girl, but she was bored and the mermaids really did need some sort of entertainment. Peter hadn't come to visit them in a very long time. Speaking of the devil, the elfish boy suddenly landed on the rock, absently pushing Aurelia into the water. She landed with a soft splash before swimming back up and glaring at the boy. If looks could only kill…     

Marina's eyes lit up with an idea. Aurelia would apologize to Peter as well!! It was brilliant! That'd be entertaining!     

".. Hello Peter!" the mermaids echoed each other. Peter grinned and waved.     

" 'lo Girls!" He responded cheerfully. Marina cleared her throat and nudged Aurelia.     

"Aurelia has something to say to you.. don't you Aurelia?" Marina finished, giving the girl a stern glare. Aurelia flinched and made a face. Pearl nudged her and Aurelia sighed loudly.     

".. Peter.. I'm... …s... sor... Sorry about what happened yesterday.." She managed to spit out before whirling around in the water and glaring at a nearby rock. Peter stared at her in confusion before a smile lit up his face.     

"Apology accepted! Now that you're no longer a bad guy do you want me to show you the Island?" He offered. Aurelia turned around slowly and stared at him with wide apprehensive eyes.     

".. how..?" She whispered..     

"She'd love to go!" Pearl exclaimed suddenly. Pan nodded scooped up the soaking wet girl and soared into the air. Aurelia waited until she was out of ear shot of the lagoon before letting out a pathetic little scream. Her voice seemed to have been left behind with the mermaids. Peter didn't seem to notice but was absently pointing out interesting landmarks and darting here and there. Aurelia glared at him.     

"You do realize the only reason I apologized is because the mermaids forced me too.. I still hate you" She growled. Peter stopped in mid air before mischief began to twinkle in his eyes.     

"You shouldn't say things like that when I'm holding you about 200 hundred feet in the air.. I could suddenly… let you drop!" and with that his arms loosened and Aurelia fell. Peter was going to have fun with this! Aurelia was such a funny girl, she made a great playmate. It was so fun to see her angry or afraid. Peter sped down to the ground and caught her again only to soar into the air and threw her up, twirling and catching her again, the flight imitating an intricate dance. He finally landed in a grassy meadow, put her feet on the ground and waited for the loud angry lecture he was about to get.     

Aurelia's feet didn't seem to want to work for as soon as his arms had let her go she had collapsed on her knees. Peter frowned. This wasn't right. He knelt next to her.     

"Lia?" he asked softly absently using her nickname. She was trembling violently. Peter gently touched her shoulder and she screamed and looked up at him. He backed away in shock at seeing the tears making silent tracks down her face, dripping off of her chin. Peter felt extremely guilty.     

"Gee whiz Lia I'm sorry!" he cried, she stared at him blankly. Her eyes seemed almost dead as if she wasn't entirely there. Peter was getting worried and began to shake her shoulders gently.     

"Lia! Lia snap out of it! Whats wrong Lia?"     

"S-s-s-st-o-op s-s-sh-sha-k-king me!" She finally cried. Peter let go and she took a deep breath trying to calm her palpating heart.     

"Why don't you like flying Lia?" Peter finally asked.     

"None of your business." She mumbled. He leaned in and gazed into her eyes.     

"How come you are so afraid of it?" He asked again. Peter continued to badger her incessantly. Aurelia couldn't get away, she was too afraid her legs would give out again. She could barely feel them after that insane flight through the sky. Peter was getting annoying.     

"FINE!" She snapped angrily, "You want to know whats wrong? I lost everything to flying!! Everything!" Peter sat down next to her and listened quietly. Aurelia had lost all her steam, but she still spoke in a watery voice suggesting she was not done crying yet.     

"I had a perfectly fine childhood, I had two loving parents who loved me, and they flew. Not like you of course, because normal people can't do that. But daddy liked planes. He had his own private one and took Mommy and myself on joy rides all the time! They loved me and I loved them and life was so happy.. one day.. I was feeling sick and asked not to go.. and they of course agreed to let me stay home.. I watched them take off.. and then.. as they were coming back.. they.. I.. " she took a deep breath, " I ran out to meet the plane, and as it touched the ground.. something.. something happened.. it.. the plane... I could see my parents waving at me, and then Daddy.. daddy looked down at his controls frowning.. something.. something horrible went wrong.. I don't know what happened.. but.. the the next thing I know.. the plane is a giant fireball on the ground.. all of my dreams, my whole life went up in those flames.." She ended in barely a whisper. Peter was shocked. Even he wouldn't like flying if something like that had happened!     

"They tried to stick me in an orphanage but I ran away.. no one wanted me.. I was too bitter.. I wanted my parents.. not some stupid replacement.." her voice cracked and she couldn't continue.     

Peter sighed. He wasn't sure how to react to this but decided to just.. try out something weird.     

"I'm really sorry Lia.." he said quietly, not daring to look at her. "I guess these things just happen ya know? You shouldn't.. leave it up to…." Peter left off as Aurelia suddenly slumped against his shoulder. Peter started in surprise before looking down at her. Asleep. She was asleep. He sighed again.     

"Gee whiz if your gonna go all ballistic you should at least have the decency to stay awake." He grumbled before picking her up and flying towards HangMan's Tree. He couldn't very well take her home, not knowing where that was, and he didn't trust the mermaids. Might as well take her to his home.     

A few hours later Aurelia moaned and her eyes blearily opened. She saw a worried face hovering over hers and blinked again. Peter? What?     

"You okay?" He asked, there seemed to be a hint of worry in his voice. She nodded and snuggled deeper into the bed she was currently occupying. Aurelia slowly recalled everything that had happened and bolted up again looking around her wildly.     

"Man, I was worried!" Peter suddenly exclaimed, he was busily polishing up his dagger. Aurelia eyed him incredulously but decided to go along with it. Him acting was better than him being a rude inconsiderate jerk.     

"Oh, um, sorry. I guess I kind of lost it back there." Aurelia said not daring to meet Peter's eyes, instead her eyes traveled over the expanse of.. where ever she was. Wasn't it getting a bit old for her not to know where she was? This was like the fourth time this week!     

"Now where the bloody hell am I?!" She exclaimed outloud, angry at herself. Peter sat next to her on the bed and remained completely calm.     

"My place. The Lost Boys live here too. You should have seen their faces when I brought you in here. I thought Tootles was gonna explode! They got really loud, though, and I didn't want them to wake you up so I sent them out." Aurelia blushed in embarrassment. She didn't mean to kick the lost boys out of their home.     

"Oh, you didn't have to do that."     

"It's okay, they were annoying me anyway." Peter responded carelessly randomly punching a pillow. They remained in a comfortable silence before Aurelia's curiosity got the best of her again.     

"How long have I been out?"     

"Since last night. We were gonna..." Peter was cut off by a loud grumbling sound. Swiftly, he pulled out his dagger.     

"Um, Peter..." Aurelia started.     

"Shhh! I think there's a bear here," he shushed her.     

"No, Peter..." she tried again.     

"Shhh!" he repeated waving his hand at her flippantly, as if that would quiet her down.     

"Oh shush yourself! It's just my stomach! I'm hungry, okay?" she exploded. Honestly that boy was so difficult!!     

"Oh. Want an apple?" he replied, quite unphased, handing her a red apple.     

"Thanks," she answered slowly, before hungrily biting into it.     

"You know, you're a really weird girl, but you're not that bad." Peter said. Aurelia nearly burst out laughing. Well if that wasn't the most random thing she had heard all week.     

"Well, you're the first pantyhose-wearing, flying boy I've met so I don't know if you're weird, but you're not that bad either."     

Aurelia quietly finished her apple and was fiddling with the core. Peter paced around the room, as if battling some internal conflict he was facing. The girl watched him with amused interest sparkling in her eyes. He finally seemed to come to a conclusion, spun around and faced her.     

"Lia?"     

"Hmmm?"     

"I'm bored. Will you tell me a story?" He practically begged. Aurelia smiled.     

"Sure, let me think of one."     

"Make it a good one!" Aurelia had a sudden brilliant idea flash into her mind. This could be fun! Her smile turned mischievous.     

"Ever heard of William Tell?"     

"Nope."     

"Okay, I'm gonna act this one out. Think you can help me?" Peter was nodding his head eagerly.     

"Sure, what do I have to do?" He demanded.     

"Stand right here with this apple core on your head."     

"Oh-kay." He raised an eyebrow as he accepted the browning core and placing it on his head, where it balanced precariously. Aurelia picked up a sling shot, tossing it from hand to hand she began her story.     

"Alright, now William Tell was excellent with a bow and arrow."     

"Just like me!"     

"No, better!"     

"Yeah,_ sure._"     

"Anyway, he was once dared to shoot an apple off his son's head. So he did," and with that Aurelia aimed the slingshot in her hand, and fired a stone at the apple core on Peter's head. There was a pause before..     

"Did he miss too?"     

"No, Peter."     

"Can I take this apple core off my head now?"     

"Yes, Peter." She said exasperated.     

"I liked Wendy's stories better. She never hit me with rocks."     

"Well la-dee-da for her. She was missing out," Aurelia picked up the hook from Peter's mantle and inspected it. Peter looked at her, a strange expression on his face.     

"Do you really want it back?" Peter asked taking Aurelia by surprise.     

Considering it, but changing her mind, "No, you're right, you have more use for it." Peter smiled.     

"Thanks, Lia."     

"No prob, Bob."     

"No, Lia, my name is Peter."     

"Duh! I knew that," she playfully punched him.     

"Oh really?" he punched her back lightly.     

"Yep! I'm brilliant!" She exclaimed grinning.     

"Really? So am I!" Peter responded.     

"No you're not!" She retorted.     

"Yes I am!"     

"Are not!"     

"Am too!"     

"Are not!"     

"Am too!"     

"Are not!"     

"Am too!"     

"Are not!"     

"Am too!"     

"Are not!"     

"Am too!"     

"Oh give it up already!" Aurelia finally cried out.     

"Never!" Peter shouted.     

"You're so stubborn!"     

"Yeah? So?" Aurelia didn't have an answer for that. Oh well! It was fun! She just laughed and collapsed back on the bed. Peter followed her example and lay down next to her.     

"So, where do you stay when you're not collapsing on guys in a meadow?" He asked quietly. Aurelia laughed lightly. Peter wasn't so bad.     

"Chatting with the mermaids, sunbathing, swimming, teaching the lost boys games, telling them stories.." She trailed off, "trying not to be killed by Indians or pirates." Peter grinned happily.     

"Will you come here now and tell us all stories every once and a while? I'd like to hear stories about ogres or dragons.. " he said looking over at her. Aurelia smiled and nodded.     

"Sure."     

"Where do you live anyways?" He finally asked.     

"Maybe I'll show you where it is some day.. but I won't tell you right now." She finally said with a grin. Suddenly they heard the sound of tinkling bells and a ball of yellow light flew over. Aurelia gazed up into the angry jealous face of a very pretty little fairy.     

"Er.. hi?" She asked looking up at it before her brain decided to stop leaving her in the dark.     

"OH! You're Tinkerbell!" She suddenly exclaimed. The little fairy glared at her angrily and then tugged on her hair.     

"Ow! Bad ball of light! Get the bloody hell away from me!" Aurelia cried before swatting at it. Peter laughed.     

"She's jealous!"     

"She shouldn't be. I hated your guts up til today."     

"Really?"     

"yup."     

".. so.. we're friends now right?"     

"Sure."     

With that Peter smiled gleefully before closing his eyes and falling asleep next to the fiery girl who was currently swatting away a very angry pixie. 

* * *

    

Notes: That was like a totally horrible place to end it.. YIKES! But anyways Kristen is gone on this trip thingy.. so this is unedited so it may be very bad.. I'M SO SORRY!! I'm a horrible writer I really am! I saw the second movie for the second time in theaters today I adore it! I can't wait to see it again next week! Also.. Kristen is on a retreat.. so I may not get any other chapters done this weekend.. I may finish them and then send them all to her for inspection. I promise We'll finish around three this weekend! Don't worry! *smile* Keep reviewing! Everyone who reviews gets a girl scout cookie! 


	7. But I DON'T WANT A PIXIE!

Authors notes: Bonjour!!! Dude.. I noticed that it appears I'm the total bad guy when it comes to this story.. and that poor Kristen is horribly bothered, but in all honesty if I was totally annoying her she'd just smack me upside the head. *grin* ah welcome to my life. Anyways.. another thing: Someone requested we do something in the story.. I wanted to say that if we did what was requested of us.. then the story wouldn't have as much of a surprise as we're planning. Ya know? Like if someone requested something like.. "I want Aurelia to do the funky chicken dance at some party the lost boys did" Well.. the humor factor/surprise factor just went down the drain. So.. if you request something, and we were already planning on doing it, you'll be a happy clam! If you request something, and it isn't planned.. we'll take it into consideration, brainstorm using the basic idea until we come up with something that is totally and completely different and has nothing to do with the main idea..(and you'll still be a happy clam hopefully!) and we'll put that in.. or we'll use it for firewood to keep warm in the … er.. summer. (in Arizona.. of course everyone needs a roaring fire when its 115 degrees outside..) 

Kristen and My logic: 2 + 2 = Splork!! 

Disclaimer: Moo!   
Warning: mild cursing, mild violence..pickles 

AND OOO I FORGOT IN THE LAST CHAPTER! When she taught the boys how to play football.. it wasn't American football! It's European football! Soccer!! But she's British.. so I thought I'd mention that! ^_^ 

* * *

**Chapter 6: BUT I DON'T WANT A PIXIE!**

    

"He's here to see you sir," a voice called in the middle of a seemingly empty room. There was one man standing within the shadows, staring at an empty spotlight that seemed to be focused on one area of the spotless floor. His wise eyes narrowed in thought. A bold boy sauntered up to the spotlight and stood in it fearlessly. His eyes bore into the old mans calmly, daring him to some unknown challenge.     

"I know what you are going to ask and before you even start your argument, just answer my questions," the man growled. The boy nodded profusely.     

"Do you believe that she will return?" he asked, he did not make it apparent who the 'she' was, but by the way the boy was reacting, it was quite obvious he know who the man was talking about.     

"Doubtful, she does not wish to return, there is nothing waiting for her," was the response.     

"And she does believe?" the man answered his face hardening.     

"Affirmative. She's a very special girl."     

"You WOULD think that, wouldn't you?" the man grumbled, yet his face softened as memories of the girl flitted before his eyes like mischievous tricks of the light he could not quite catch onto.     

"Permission to Jax's request has been granted, you take full responsibility for this now boy," the boy's face lit up, his eyes glinting in the light.     

"Thank you sir," he started, with an evil little smile, " Aurelia shall have quite the surprise when she returns home," he said before laughing. 

* * *

    

"Lia? You're sure you're okay now?" One of the twins asked, she rolled her eyes, picked the boy up and threw him into the air. He squealed in delight.     

"POSITIVE! If any of you ask me that again I shall tickle you until you explode!" Aurelia declared as she caught the twin and put him gently on the ground. She smiled at them all.     

"For heavens sake I'm FINE! Trust me boys!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air and falling backwards on the bed.     

"You'd think I had gotten chicken pox or something,"     

the boys had returned to the hideout to find Peter and Aurelia sleeping together. She was curled up next to his body heat, Peter had his head thrown back, his mouth gaping open with drool running down the corner of his mouth and was snoring softly. Luckily his head was turned the other way, so he didn't drool all over Aurelia's rich auburn hair. Tinkerbell had been in her room, but it appeared that she couldn't get out. Aurelia sheepishly explained that the fairy had annoyed her so much that she threw her into that room before grabbing a piece of cloth and tacking it to the front. The cloth had been stretched and thus created a trampoline affect whenever Tinkerbell tried to run through it. Aurelia had fallen asleep to the sounds of a BOING…THUNK! BOING…. THUNK! And some very angry sounding bells through out the entire ordeal.     

When the lost boys returned, Tinkerbell had been released, and was now sulking in the corner, her light a very fiery red. If looks could kill Aurelia would have dropped dead many, many times. Peter had laughed when he found out about the cloth, and threatened to use it again if Tinkerbell's temper got the better of her again. Tinkerbell was not a very happy girl when she heard him say that. In fact she had let out a stream of curses that made Peter, the only one who could understand her, blush heavily, especially when Aurelia asked what Tinkerbell was saying.     

Speaking of Peter, he hadn't told anyone about what had happened before Aurelia feel unconscious. He had instead opted to tell them that he was giving a tour of the Island and she suddenly felt ill. It wasn't exactly a lie par say, but it was stretching the truth quite a bit. No one had to know the truth though. After he said that he looked over to Aurelia, who was looking quite pale, and smiled at her. One of those heart fluttering, all knowing smiles that yesterday Aurelia would have loved to wipe off his face using a nice cream pie. Today though, it was almost cute in a, "you conceited arrogant boy, I wish you'd just trip and fall on your rear to show you aren't all high and mighty and perfect" kind of way.     

Much later that night Aurelia was nodding off and yawning. The boys had begun to play different games. The Twins were playing checkers; Tootles was asleep; Cubbie, Slightly, Nibs and Peter were playing charades. She stretched before standing up.     

"Well you chaps, I best be off before I spend another night here, and I think I've worn out my welcome! I shall see you all in the morning! Or afternoon. Goodnight boys!" she called before pausing, " and goodnight Tinkerbell, I apologize for my rude behavior."     

Aurelia didn't give them a chance to protest her leaving, grab her arms and tie her to a chair. She ran up the stairs, through the forest as quickly as possible, to the bush and crawled through to her wonderful cave. Aurelia quickly lit a lamp, and had a bite to eat before yawning again. Suddenly her muscles tensed. The hairs on the back of her neck raised and her fingers twitched in anticipation of spinning around and beating who ever dared. Someone was in here with her. Her fingers twitched in anticipation to spin around and punch the person who had intruded into her cave. It wasn't Peter or the lost boys, or a mermaid. The mermaids never visited at this time, and the boys didn't know where she lived. She was positive it wasn't a pirate or she would have seen him.     

"Whose there?!" she cried spinning around to glare around the room blindly. She lit the two other lamps in the room. It was empty. Aurelia shivered, and it wasn't from the cold. She took one more cautious look around the room before she slowly blew out two of her lanterns, and hung the third by her bed. She would feel much safer with it there until who ever was in the room decided to show him or herself. Aurelia slowly crawled into bed and pulled up the covers to her chest. Her knees bent and suddenly.     

POP!! A small silver glowing ball of light appeared on her knees.     

"JAX THE GREAT IS HERE!" the fairy cried, punching his fist in the air. Aurelia screamed and smacked the fairy across the room. Jax was thrown against the wall and landed with a sickening crunch. He moaned.     

"Is that any way to treat your assigned fairy?" he grumbled, slowly standing up. He checked for any permanent damage for his intimate moment with the wall before flying back over to his charge. He slowly landed on her knees again and she stared at him curiously.     

"Its your own fault you know, you shouldn't have frightened me so!" she exclaimed before pausing, "What are you doing here in the first place?" Jax straightened out importantly before crossing his legs Indian style and sitting precariously upon her kneecap. He grinned. Aurelia took this time to see what the fairy looked like.     

He had on a silver shirt and black pants that stopped at his small green slippers, his gossamer wings seemed to sparkle in a bluish silver tint. He had a shock of black hair, and dark green eyes. Jax was a very handsome fairy indeed. She imagined a small blond fairy with a ponytail standing next to him and giggled at the thought of what a handsome couple they would make. Her glow being so golden, like the sun, and his glow being so silver, like the moon.     

"Why Lia! I'm you're fairy! My name is Jax. I know that you know that each baby is assigned a fairy," he started.     

"But that was stopped because so many of you were dying, and what am I going to do with a fairy? I don't WANT a pixie!" she intervened, Jax waved his hand impatiently at her.     

"Quiet you!" he exclaimed before continuing, "I have watched you from Neverland silly girl, far away from any kind of idea of disbelief you could get in that crazy head of yours, but now that you're here, I'm allowed to show myself to you. I got special permission from Lysander. Isn't it great? … do you think my entrance speech was a little much? Jax the great has a strange ring to it, how about 'presenting the almighty, the powerful, the wonderful…Jax!' or is that also too much? How about 'and heeeerreee comes Jax!' no, no that sounds too much like those game shows you humans watch," he muttered to himself. Aurelia blinked.     

"Can we work on your introduction a bit later? I've had a hard day," she said with a sigh, flinching at the memory of her crazed outbursts.     

"Ah yes, so Peter knows of your past. It's a good thing that you told someone Lia, I'm proud of you." Jax tenderly said, giving her knee a pat.     

"Hey," she paused, "how come I can understand you, but Tinkerbell only sounds like a bunch of chimes? And Lysander? The Lysander? He still exists? The head honcho of the fairies?" Jax shrugged nonchalantly.     

"Well, you can understand me because I'm you're fairy You can't understand Tinkerbell because she is Peter's fairy, only the assigned child can actually understand what the fairy is saying. And let me tell you sometimes when I'm trying to communicate with people and they just don't play charades so well…" he trailed off, forgetting the question entirely before shaking his head to rid himself of those distracting thoughts, "yes right, and of course it's the same Lysander. Fairies only die with the children's words of disbelief. So if you say anything about not believing in me I may have to hurt you."     

"How could you hurt me if you're already dead?" she asked a small smirk on her face. Jax glared at her and flew up to her face, poking her nose.     

"Be NICE!" he roared. It wasn't that loud b but Aurelia still flinched.     

"BUT I DON'T WANT A PIXIE!" she bellowed back, Jax cowered on her shoulder and started sniffling.     

"I worked so hard just so I could be visible for you, so I could keep you company when you were lonely. I know you better than anyone Lia, I watched over you ever since you were born," he whimpered, his nose sniffling very once an a while, he gathered some of her shirt and blew his nose. Aurelia flinched.     

"Alright Alright" she grumbled, "you can stay around," Jax grinned happily jumped up and threw his arms around her neck. Or tried to.     

"You won't regret it Lia!! I'll be the best companion ever! Just you watch!" he shouted.     

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed," she mumbled. Jax nodded happily and Aurelia moaned before slowly getting out of bed and grabbing one of the bottles, she emptied the water out, grabbed Jax in her hands and tried to shove him in there.     

"HEY! What're you doing?!" he shouted. She shrugged.     

"We're going to pretend you're a genie. " Aurelia explained before she finally got him into the bottle and set it on her shelf. She was just spinning around when the jar exploded and she barely had time to cover her head.     

"ACK! You destroyed one of my bottles!" she cried out spinning around and seeing Jax hovering in the air whistling innocently.     

"Bottle? What bottle? I didn't destroy any thing! And I'm not a genie! Have you ever met a genie? They are probably the most arrogant self-centered shallow people ever! I knew a nice one, though. The poor man was claustrophobic, I believe his mother put him into the wrong kind of work. He did come from a rather poor family of genies if you can imagine that. He always made his lamp easy to find just so he could get out again. Poor man…" Jax trailed off tapping his chin thoughtfully. Aurelia rolled her eyes.     

"I would get the pixie with the shortest attention span ever." she muttered. Jax obviously hadn't heard her, he was still going on about his genie friend. Aurelia got up and picked up a lantern.     

"...so then he put his lamp in the jungles. Have you ever heard of a lamp in the jungles? The jungle is a nice area though…"     

Aurelia threw the candle over her shoulder and slowly washed out the lantern, blinking away sleep. Man she was tired. Her head was nodding while she was drying the lantern, before she noticed that she had kept it half in the water, so she would just get the end she wasn't drying soaked again. This was bloody annoying!     

"...and then I told that toucan that he could keep his colorful beak, he wasn't really worth my time..."     

She haggardly stood up and stumbled over to the 'sewing' corner. She picked out a few random scraps of cloth and shoved them into the lantern. A fairy could sleep in it if she tipped it over right? It looked like a good area. Of course, if it had been filled with spikes it would have looked good at that point in time.     

" and who would ever think that you would ever want to go snowboarding on a pickle, it's the most absurd thing ever! Although when I tried it…"     

Aurelia grabbed the yapping fairy blearily and shoved him into the lantern.     

"Sleep." she ordered before blowing out the candle and collapsing onto her bed, within a deep sleep before her head touched the pillow.     

The next morning the small fairy woke up to find himself in a lantern. He flew out of it and looked around to see his charge sitting on the edge of the water enjoying a banana. Jax quietly tried to fly over, and just as he was about to zap her with a shock to see her fall into the water in surprise…     

"Hey pixie... are you water proof?" she asked. Jax yelled out in surprise and his wings gave way from shock and he fell into the water.     

"That answers that question." Aurelia murmured as she scooped him out.     

"My name is Jax! J-A-X Jax! Say it with me now: Jax, Jax, Jax, your turn," he said after he had finished sputtering and coughing up water.     

"Ajax." she said with a malicious little grin. His glow turned a dark maroon color and Aurelia laughed.     

"Calm down Jax I was just kidding with you. So obviously you're waterproof. By the way, I was wondering, how did you destroy my jar?"     

"It was an accident! It'll never, ever happen again, Lia. I promise."     

"Well, alright, if you promise, I...hey! Uncross your fingers!" Jax laughed gaily.     

"So how did you do it exactly? I'm curious."She said after a moment.     

"Simple, that's one of my powers."     

"Really? And here I thought all of you fairies just had a bad experience in the glitter aisle in an arts and crafts store."     

"HEY! I can do the sparkly thing too, but it doesn't quite work with my manly man image."     

"Oh of course. Everyone who sees a guy in black panty hose with silver wings is always going to think he's a manly man. Hey, maybe that should be your introduction, 'I am...MANLY MAN JAX!'" she finished with a cry and punched her fist into the air dramatically before laughing.     

"Come on pixie, I'd like to introduce you to my mermaid friends."     

"Oh good, I was so hoping to meet that blond one. I always did prefer blondes."     

"Of course I'd get the flirt for a fairy." she grumbled before diving into the water and swimming to the lagoon.     

"Attention all mermaids!" Aurelia cried in a loud voice, "I'd like you all to meet someone."     

As they all crowded toward her, Jax took his cue, bursting into the air near Aurelia's ear, he announced, "I am Jax! Manly man, Jax!"     

"Oww! Not so loud, pixie!" Aurelia attempted to swat him away, "I can't believe he actually used that introduction."     

Suddenly, sounds of bells were apparent. A yellow green light illuminated the foliage behind Aurelia and Jax. Jax gave out a low whistle as the light came closer into focus.     

"Well there's a pretty package."     

"Close your mouth pixie, you're drooling." Aurelia hissed     

Aurelia attempted to swat him away a second time, this time succeeding. "Sexist pig," she muttered, "Every time a dress comes along they have to make some derogatory noise and/or comment." Tinkerbell nodded slightly in agreement with this statement but discreetly, so Aurelia wouldn't get any weird ideas of them being friends. As far as Tinkerbell was concerned, Aurelia was competition and the enemy.     

"Don't worry, Tinkerbell. Jax won't be making crude comments anymore," she shot him a look that plainly said, "Watch your mouth buster." Jax glared at her reproachfully but thankfully kept his mouth shut.     

"Tink such a mouth! Gee!" Peter's voice was heard through the thick woods.     

"Why, hello girls," Peter approached mermaid lagoon, for, as you know, where there's Tinkerbell, Peter's never far behind.     

"Oh, Peter!" was the general response from the mermaids.     

"Oh, Peter!" Aurelia mimicked, a bit too dramatically, feigning a faint into the water below her.     

Tinkerbell, outraged by Aurelia's incomprehensible lack of Peter-adoration, flew over to her swiftly, latched on to a hunk of her hair, and pulled with all of her might.     

"Ow!" Aurelia screeched. "Oh, that's it, pixie! I've had it with you!" she reached out and grabbed Tinkerbell tightly in her fist, grinning maliciously.     

"Oh, Peter," she began sweetly, "can you tell me something? Is your pixie waterproof?"     

"C'mon pix, you and I are going to have a little chat," Aurelia dove into the water with Tinkerbell still grasped in her fist.     

"That's it! I am officially starting the We Are Not Genies - Don't Abuse Us Pixie Union. I will be acting as president, vice president, secretary, treasurer..." Jax trailed off. NO one was listening to him. The mermaids' eyes were wide with shock. What on earth was Aurelia doing? Peter glared before diving into the water after her. He saw her swimming towards a cave and he quickly grabbed her ankle. Aurelia twisted to face him and she squirmed to get out of his grip.     

Smirking at his apparent victory, as she could not get out of his grasp, Peter suddenly gulped a large quantity of water as her free foot was plunged into that place where the sun don't shine. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he began to slowly sink.     

"Oh, jeez, this is all I need!" she said to herself, "You are one lucky pixie, you know that?" Aurelia dove deeper down to catch hold of Peter before he drowned himself.     

Her lungs were starting to burn but she swam through the tunnel and dragged Peter out of the water. She made sure he was still breathing. He was, so she decided to take these few precious moments when Peter was so incapacitated that he couldn't speak, to berate Tinkerbell.     

"Now look you pathetic excuse of a very sparkly candle, tug my hair again or do anything that even remotely annoys me, and I will make sure you don't annoy me… permanently. " the angered girl hissed in barely controlled rage. Tinkerbell shuddered at the sound and felt very frightened of the girl. Aurelia paused and her face softened considerably. She let Tinkerbell out of her steel vice grip and let her hover in the air.     

"TinkerBell, I'm tried being nice to you. What more do you want? I want to be your friend, and I want to be Peter's friend, and I have no intention of taking him away from you as you obviously think-"     

"Aha! So here are where the lovely lasses are hiding." Jax waltzed in the room casually and Aurelia sighed. Tinkerbell started before she quickly flew over to Jax.     

"Good day Miss Bell," he said cheerily, giving her a low bow.     

"Flirt," Aurelia thought to herself as she smiled. Tinkerbell began to yell at him although Aurelia could only understand what was going on through Jax's responses. It didn't seem that interesting so far. Although, Aurelia learned a very valuable lesson, when a fairy is one who is easily distracted, it makes eavesdropping difficult. She eventually gave up when he began to talk about a zebra. Even Tinkerbell seemed to be getting annoyed with him, although there was a small glint of interest marked on her pretty face. Jax's face was glowing in content, of course, he was a fairy, and thus, his entire body was technically glowing. Tinkerbell blushed under his constant approving gaze. Aurelia was not in the mood to play matchmaker to fairies.     

"Besides, " she thought, "if there are fairies, there should be cupids, so I'd be depriving some poor archer out of a job. " This did not help in Aurelia's growing boredom. She finally looked at Peter. An unconscious boy was not a very good source of entertainment. Aurelia sighed before she rolled him over onto one of her nice furs.     

"You'd think he'd have a few more brains than to grab my ankle." she muttered. Peter started to stir and slowly his eyes blearily opened.     

"Where am I?" he asked groggily.     

"Well Peter, you finally get to see my home." Aurelia answered, dramatically sweeping her arm around the room. 

* * *

    

Notes: DUDE! I found the coolest thing in my garage.. I have a Peter Pan Board game! But it's not the Disney Peter Pan.. It's based off the Original.. Peter baby looks like a real elf.. not a cute boy with pointy ears and green panty hose except.. I kinda lost the little Wendy playing piece.. so I took my McDonalds toy of Jane and she's officially in the story. ^_^ Its such a cool board game! I may have to take a picture and stick it online for all to see.. (I may even have to learn how to play it)Did you know they have a Peter Pan desktop theme? I found two of them.. I have the most awesome Peter Pan theme now.. *laughs* Sorry this was out kinda late.. these weeks have been extremely busy for us.. Total suckage. We're trying! I wrote the first half in a couple'o'hours on Tuesday night. YIKES! Welp.. I'll see ya next time on.. GEL'S AMAZING AUTHORS NOTES! (theme music plays) dum de dum dum dooo! 


	8. Crocodiles are NOT cute'n'cuddly!

DUDE!! Sorry this is out so late! My mom ran away and I had to stay with friends, so Kristen and I couldn't collaborate on the computer, so it totally sucked!! I'm so sorry! 

Disclaimer: Dust off supposedly can freeze flies if you blast them enough, its getting them to stay in the same spot that's tough! 

* * *

The day was gorgeous, the sun was shinning brightly. There was word that the entire crew of the Jolly Roger had managed to catch a cold. Aurelia figured that Jax had been up to some nasty tricks, but that was only a theory. A theory she was almost a hundred percent sure was correct. Thus, the boys and Lia thought it was a perfect day to play a game. Peter was sneaking in the greenery, blending almost perfectly. He slunk around like a cat, pretending like he was extremely smart, and sneaky. 

There it was. It was bright blue color was flapping proudly in the wind. Its colors stood out brilliantly against the greenery it was surrounded in. It was just begging to be taken, and luckily, Peter would be the one to snatch it. They were playing capturing the flag, peter had been sent to go get the blue teams flag, while his twin, Nibs and Cubbie guarded the red flag. The flying boy had sworn to stay upon the ground and not fly, or else it wouldn't have been fair. Aurelia ruined all the fun of cheating, and if he thought correctly, the girl would have been proud enough to think the flag was hidden well enough, and everyone had gone in search of the red teams flag. Peter quickly walked over to the flag and just as he was reaching out to grab it, he felt himself being forced to the ground. Peter landed on his back harshly and bit his lip as a shock of pain overwhelmed him. He struggled against what was holding him down but the solid weight on his stomach didn't seem to want to move any time soon. 

"Honestly Peter, you really need to work on your footwork. I heard you coming five minutes ago." Aurelia's voice sounded. Peter groaned. 

"Did I fail to mention that I was the captain of my school's capture-the-flag team? We were the best in the country!" Aurelia gloated. 

"How nice for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a flag to capture," Peter struggled under her weight. 

"No, you don't. But Tootles does. Go, Tootles!" Aurelia situated herself comfortably on Peter's chest while Tootles ran quickly past them and into the red territory. The girl smiled in triumph. Peter sighed resignedly, figuring he'd be like this for a while. 

"So how did you know where I was?" Peter finally asked casually. 

"Did we forget I was a thief? My senses are trained to pick up any form of unwelcome movement," She said with a grin, tapping his nose, "besides, twigs kept snapping as you were walking, and you were breathing pretty loudly, " she trailed off. 

They were rudely interrupted when Tootles came up, hollering at the top of his lungs waving a red flag tightly clutched in his fist. 

"Excellent Tootles! We WIN!" Aurelia cried jumping up happily, Slightly and a twin with a blue bandanna on ran over to her and cheered happily. Peter glared angrily. 

"I don't like capture the flag." He grumbled to himself. Aurelia looked over and giggled. 

"You're just a sore loser Peter!" 

Nibs, Cubbie and the other twin rushed over, panting. 

"Aww.. well we'll win next time Lia!!" Cubbie announced. Aurelia smiled and nodded. 

"Alright.. we can try! Now.. there was one area of the island that I haven't explored yet…" 

"WOW! Exploring time!" Slightly called, punching his fist in the air. The rest of the boys cheered and Peter shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Alright.. if we have to.." Aurelia glared at Peter. 

"So who won?" Jax asked as he flew over to them. Aurelia grinned and raised her hand. Jax looked at Peter. 

"You let her win?! Peter it's a disgrace to our image of being better at things than -" Jax's chauvinistic speech that Peter couldn't understand anyways was cut short when Aurelia pinched him, sat him on her thumb and flicked him into the sky. 

"Honestly he's such a sexist pig." She muttered, "come on I'll show you where I was talking about." Aurelia paused, spun around to get her bearings and headed southeast from the center of the Island. The boys followed in line, Peter flew slowly next to Aurelia, curious as to where they were going. 

"So what is it Lia?" Nibs asked. 

"Its like this swamp area right between your tree and the harbor where Hook is docked." Aurelia responded. Peter suddenly stopped, Aurelia bumped into him, thus causing a domino effect, ending with Tootles falling on his rear. 

"Whats the deal?!" Aurelia demanded, throwing her hands onto her hips. Peter seemed frozen to the spot. Aurelia waved a hand infront of his face. 

"Hellooooo" 

"You've gotta be kidding! That's crocodile creek!" Peter yelled out, finally snapping out of his weird shock. 

"Eh?" Aurelia asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. Peter began to wave his hands around dramatically, to further his point. 

"Crocodiles, every where! Ready to bite your ankles off at every moment. At every corner. You have any idea how dangerous it is to go there?" Peter demanded. Aurelia shrugged. 

"Alright we don't have to go there!!" She said, annoyed, "yeesh, you'd think I suggested we go throw ourselves off the nearest cliff.." she muttered. 

"I don't see whats so horrible about crocodiles anyways.." 

"Crocodile Creek is named such because of the high population of crocodiles in that region. Crocodiles are predators with few non-human enemies. The jaws of crocodiles are powerful enough to crush the bones of small animals. Certain crocodiles are some of the largest reptiles on earth, growing up to 7 meters long and 1000 kg in weight. For these and other reasons, crocodiles are not cute and cuddly! Stay away, Lia!" Cubbie responded(thanks to Encarta.com). He did not notice the blank, shell shocked faces staring at him. Everyone's jaws had dropped nearly to their toes. 

"He.. said something intelligent.." Nibs stammered. Aurelia grinned. 

"Alright Cubbie, I'll stay away from the creek. I promise!" With that said the group laughed and ran towards the boys hideout to pig out. 

****************

Peter looked around quietly to see Aurelia asleep leaning against the wall, with Tootles in her lap, the rest of the boys were snoring slightly. Tinkerbell was tucked tightly in her bed. He quietly snuck out of the hideout and walked towards the Harbor. The moon was not out and the stars were able to shine in their full glory, not having to compete with the glowing orb. Peter continued on his journey towards his goal.. The idea of danger appealed to him, especially after hearing all that information that Cubbie provided on crocodiles. Peter would walk because he wanted to be as invisible as possible. He heard the constant splashes made in the creek up ahead and almost stumbled in to the dark murky water. A bandits grin lit up his face as he decided it was time to play with a couple of crocs. 

**************

A few minutes later Peter found himself in a bad situation, crocodiles were not the nicest creatures, especially if one woke them up from a peaceful sleep. Peter HAD to have picked on the scariest largest one there was.. and now that croc was coming closer and closer. 

Peter jumped up to fly away. As he flew, he was yanked back to the ground. Peter looked around wildly to see what the problem was. His foot was stuck under a log. This wasn't good. 

20 feet.. 

He yanked and yanked, but nothing gave. Peter was getting worried now. This really was NOT good.. 

15 feet.. 

Just then Aurelia burst from the trees she sprinted over towards him, and began to push the log away from his foot with all her might. 

"Hang on Peter!" She cried, straining against the log. His eyes widened. 

"Aurelia! You're insane! Get out of here!" He exclaimed. She shook her head 

10 feet.. 

"Aurelia get out!! You'll be killed!!" Peter bellowed angrily. This time the girl completely ignored him and continued with the task in front of her. 

The log was just finally coming loose, one more good push and it would fall away. 

5 feet.. 

The crocodile was opening its jaws. Aurelia threw her entire weight into it, and the log finally gave way. She stumbled slightly, finding herself practically inside the crocodiles mouth. Peter grabbed her hand and jumped into the sky just as the crocodiles jaws snapped closed. 

"Idiot!" Peter cried out as he landed by the hang mans tree. Aurelia had been holding on to him as tightly as possible and whimpering softly, although trying to hide it, "why did you put yourself in that much danger?" he demanded, "stupid move Lia!" Aurelia threw her hands on her hips in anger. Well how did you like that?! She saved his butt and all he could do was yell at her! Why that no good inconsiderate- Peter grabbed her suddenly and hugged her fiercely. 

"You had me scared Lia! Don't do that again!" he whimpered. Aurelia was frozen to the spot, stiff as a log, slowly bringing her own arms around him. 

"I'm sorry Peter.. "she said quietly, " lets just go back to sleep and forget the whole thing." Peter nodded against her hair and slowly let go. Peter's face had brightened considerably as he jauntily walked back towards the hide out. Aurelia stared after him.. Now what in the bloody hell just happened here? 

* * *

AAAAAAAH GOMEN(sorry in Japanese) WE DIDN'T GET THIS CHAPTER OUT FOR SO LONG! School is ending and we are really pressed for time! I'm so sorry! I don't know when the next chapter is going to come out! Sorry sorry sorry!!!!! Put us on guilt trips and maybe we'll get the chapters out sooner! -_- We're so sorry that this was out so late, finals are coming up and we both have to study like mad. We'll try and get the next chapter out soon! 


	9. Why me!

Chapter 8   
Sorry sorry sorry that nothing was posted in so long!!! We went on vacations and then FF.Net had problems and.. yeah.. so here we are again!! *cheers* So anyways.. here it is.. **WARNING!!!! WE ARE THINKING OF MOVING THIS STORY TO THE PETER PAN SECTION IN BOOKS!!!!!!**

* * *

"BLAST THAT PETER PAN!!" Hook roared as he slammed his fist into the table. The many tiny items on the desk rattled, as if they were trembling in fear of the Captain's anger. His brows furrowed together as he tried to think of a fitting punishment for the insolent boy. To kill him didn't seem enough for this insult upon Hook's name, he wanted Pan to suffer.. suffer so much that the boy would WISH he were dead. This thought brought a smile of glee upon Hook's face for a brief moment before his normal scowl returned. But how to make the boy suffer? How indeed.. 

"How indeed..." he snarled to himself. If Hook kidnapped the lost boys.. Pan would merely save them, he had already kidnapped Tinkerbell.. but she had gotten away… as far as Hook knew, Peter had no actual item that he cared greatly for. Hook flinched outwardly remembering the time he had kidnapped Tiger Lily in order to find the whereabouts of Peter's hide out. Not only had that not worked, but Hook now had to be extremely careful when it came to traveling onto the Isle, the Indians did not take lightly to those who nearly killed their Princess. The mermaids.. those insufferable wenches could easily hide under the waves until Hook had left, there was no way he could ever do anything to harm them. But there had to be SOMETHING Hook could take from the boy that would make him suffer! There had to! As history has told us everyone has a weakness! What was Pans?! He was not an almighty unbeatable opponent! He was just a silly young boy who refused to face reality! 

Smee was sitting in the corner eyeing his captain fearfully. Pan went a little too far with stealing the captain's hook. Hook was beside himself with unimaginable fury. Smee sighed before deciding it was up to him to try and gently persuade some sense into the Captain. 

"Sir.. sir he's just a young boy.." Hook stood up, glaring at the frightened mate in pure rage. But suddenly Hook's face relaxed, his eyes widened in shock, one could practically hear the wheels in his head, it appeared the captain had finally come across the boys weakness... 

"a young.. boy.." Hook murmured to himself. He looked back to Smee and smiled an evil little smile. 

"Smee!! That's it!! You're a genius!" Hook exclaimed happily. 

"Th-tha-Thank ya C-c-captain.." Smee mumbled before he skittered out of the room. The first mate did not have a good feeling about this! Hook walked over to a window and eyed the lush Isle, a cruel smile formed upon his lips as one malicious thought repeated itself in his brain. "Pan will loose the thing he holds most dear.. and by god.. will he SUFFER.." 

**** The next day *** 

Outside, rain was pouring down in torrents, lightning flashed, so close that one could hear the CRACK as it hit something upon the land, this was quickly followed by the terrifying roar of thunder. It was the kind of storm that made even grown adults want to fling themselves under the bed and hide from the flickering crackle, and deafening growl of the thunder. Again, due to her excellent powers of observation, Aurelia decided this was a day made for staying indoors. 

Jax was not keeping the girl company, in fact he was probably off bothering Tinkerbell which he was prone to do as of lately. As for the boys, they were probably playing their inside 'quiet' games, with Peter acting the part of the almighty God. For once though, she did not mind being completely isolated from her friends. It was a perfect time for reflection, a moment lost more often than not due to energetic boys wanting to play, or overly distracting glowing balls of glitter who wanted to flirt with the nearest thing in a skirt. 

Aurelia was nice, safe and warm in her cavern. The water in her cave showed not even a ripple, a very deceiving mask of serenity when one considered the constant roar and pounding of the rain outside. And even though it sounded as if an ogre was stomping on her roof, not even a tiny pebble fell. Though physically comfortable, emotionally..the thief was in a dire state. Her forehead was wrinkled in worry, her face pale and hands trembling slightly. Aurelia made another tally mark upon her wall, signifying how long she had been in the curious magical realm. A slight frown marred her face as a rather depressing thought came to mind. 

"Two days.." she whispered quietly to herself, "two days until the anniversary of their death.." Although one would definitely not call it a celebration, Aurelia did indeed have a.. tradition of sorts as a remembrance to her beloved parents. In past years, the orphan girl had always gone to the highest point she could find to merely reflect. Since her parents had so dearly loved the sky, she felt closer to them by being as near to it as possible. 

Each year she would spend the full day there, contemplating on her life, relationships. She flinched at the thought of her parents knowing of what her life had become, one of dirty thievery. One of lies, deceit and indecency. The constant pull of survival against the desperate need to believe she had done something in her life her parents could be proud of. Always the unanswered questions would return.. the basic one being why.. Why was it her parents? What actually happened in the plane? Why was God punishing her by taking away those she loved most? Why didn't Mel Brooks and the living members of the Monty Python produce a movie together? It would be a hell of a movie. 

As her head felt way too full with very pressing questions, she searched for something to keep her busy. Something mindless, if possible. Scanning her cavern home, her stomach started to rumble. Realizing that it had been quite a while since her last meal, she started toward the exit of the cave to scavenge for food, but was rudely reminded that with a violent storm raging, she should stay indoors. Aurelia decided to make use of what was left from her last expedition, finding that all she had was some maize permanently borrowed from the Indians. "Popcorn!" she thought, and went to find something to hold the corn on. Finding a large stick in the corner of the cave, she stuck the maize squarely on to it. "Now to build a fire," Aurelia pondered. "Lighter, lighter...where is my lighter?" she asked herself aloud as she realized that she it was not in the cavern. "Fine, I'll make it from scratch!" Gathering more sticks and rocks that she hoped had some flint in them, she began to build a fire... 

***One hour later*** 

"Start, damn you!" Aurelia nearly kicked the fire that just would not burn. "Ergh!" She began to jump up and down, kicking up the pixie dust Jax had left behind, 'causing her to sneeze unmercifully. As some of the sparkling dust landed on the dry wood, it sparked and lit. "Yes! I'm a genius!" Aurelia screamed as she set down to make popcorn. Just then she noticed that in her haste of flinging pixie dust.. the corn had fallen into the water.. and was now too soggy to even be considered corn. She looked at it speechlessly for an unmeasured amount of time before sighing in defeat. 

"I give up.." she mumbled before collapsing onto one of her rugs and staring at the ceiling blankly. The rain continued to fall. 

***

That night, the clouds slowly dispersed as the sliver of the moon pulled together enough strength to shine its light upon the magical island. As it was an enchanted land, nothing had been effected, no signs of the violent storm that had been raging hours earlier. If one could look upon the land at that moment, that person would have no idea that a storm nearing hurricane level had been raging earlier, one would instead describe the sight as peaceful and serene. The moon's light seemed only to shine on the island, as the stars smiled down upon the land. That feeling seeped into all of the inhabitants of the Isle, from the tiny crickets who had ceased in their singing, up to the Indians who for once were not alert to every sound of the Earth, to the young children tucked away in a tree all snoring softly. The island was quiet, the silence thick enough to cut with a knife, which suited Hook just fine as the first step in the ruin of Pan depended on a night like this. He smiled cruelly and laughed softly as his crew began to take action. 

(A.N: I was seriously considering ending here. All thank me by reviewing! *pokes*) 

The next morning, the recently oh so bored thief was dead to the world in her bed. She was curled up with her knees to her chest, hugging the blanket tightly. Her face was relaxed and childlike in sleep, her hair could honestly be used to describe a rats nest, and she was drooling on her pillow. Not exactly the picture of grace. The girl's eyes slowly fluttered open and she groaned before sitting up and automatically grabbing for a comb to get the mass of .. stuff on her head to resemble hair. Only after it went back to being auburn hair and not one giant knot, she stretched and rubbed her eyes before stopping. No thunder, no lightning, no pounding on the roof that signified rain.. the storm was over! YESSS!! Aurelia leapt into the air shrieking and doing a little dance around her house before diving into the water and swimming to the lagoon. As she burst from the water and turned her face to the sun she noticed the lack of any excited giggles and looked around. The lagoon was empty. Eeeh?! What the heck?! Aurelia shrugged before she pulled herself out of the water and lounged in the sun letting it warm her skin. Aaaahhhh sunlight!!! She grumbled after a short while of dozing, the lagoon was too eerily quiet to actually enjoy the sunlight. She sighed before walking along the beach until she heard a giant commotion up ahead. Taking her sweet time, she came across all the lost boys standing around chatting excitedly amongst themselves, while looking out at the water. Aurelia walked over and waved hello. None of them seemed to notice. 

"Hya fellas!" she called out. ...Nothing. Aurelia raised an eyebrow before waving her hand infront of Slightly. 

"Helloooo in there! Anybody home?" she asked. Slightly shouted before twirling around. The boys eyes widened as they noticed the girl for the first time. 

"Lia!" Tootles cried out, running over and hugging her knees. 

"Whats all the excitement about anyways? You guys didn't even notice me for the first couple of minutes!" she said, sounding offended. The twins pointed to the water. 

"Hook's ship is gone Lia! No one knows whats going on. Peter created an all out search of the Island! ." Nibs supplied. So that explained where the mermaids went! They would never decline a favor asked of them from the almighty Peter. She mused that the Indians knew the land better than the lost boys, so the boys had gotten the job of curious spectators. Aurelia could live with that. 

"Oh." And with that flopped onto the ground and closed her eyes. 

"Whatcha doing?" Cubbie asked scratching his head blankly. She sighed in content. 

"Sunbathing." But alas, that was not to be. Just as she became comfortable and smiled in content of the warm sun, a giant shadow covered her up. Aurelia slowly opened one eye and squinted at the tall thing that was in the way of her sun. She groaned in recognition before grumbling. 

"Shoo, fly. You're in my sun," Aurelia addressed the shadow. In return, a toe nudged her stomach just before she heard "oof!" and found a flying, green pantyhosed boy on her stomach 

"GAAAH! YOU JERK THAT HURT!!!" Peter blinked before he looked at her. 

"Oh! Lia! You're here!! Good!" 

"Any sign of anything?" Slightly asked. Peter looked up at him and shook his head. 

"I didn't see anything that resembled the Jolly Roger." Peter responded. Aurelia glared. 

"Could you kindly get OFFA ME?!" she shrieked. He didn't take notice as just then Tiger Lily appeared through the bushes followed by three burly Indians. She took in the.. compromising position Peter and Aurelia were in and immediately set a stony glare onto the pinned girl. Peter looked up at her expectantly. 

"Nothing Peter. No sign of it at all on the Island." The princess said quietly, her glare never leaving Aurelia who just sighed in annoyance. Her head fell into the sand and she stared blankly upwards. 

"Why me?" she moaned. "All I need now is that silly jealous pixie and my life will be complete.." Speak of the devil and she appears. And this time the devil was in the form of a 6-inch high scantily clad fairy. Closely followed by a perverted pixie. Just as Tinkerbell was going to unleash all of her wrath upon the evil beast known as Aurelia, Jax interrupted with a wolf whistle. 

"In front of an audience Lia? I thought you had more decency than that..Kinky Aurelia.. that's just plain kinky." Faster than a beat of fairy wings Aurelia had shoved Peter off of her and jumped to her feet. 

"JAX YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!" She shrieked, feeling violated, before giving chase to the fairy. 

Tiger Lily, Peter and the lost boys stood around in a casual circle as Jax fled from Aurelia's rage around them. 

"So no sign of them on the Isle?" Peter confirmed. Tiger Lily nodded. 

"If Hook were any where in Never land.. we would know where." She said. 

"HEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE" Jax cried. 

"The mermaids haven't come back up yet." The twins said, echoing each other. 

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" 

"No sign of him from the air.. where could he have gone?" Peter said thoughtfully. 

"AAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The group sans Jax and Aurelia looked at each other in confusion and worry. Ever since Hook had arrived, the Islands inhabitants had kept a close eye on the villain. For him to just suddenly disappear, their hopes were lying that perhaps the ship had sunk, and like a good captain, Hook had gone down with it. With that gigantic storm the day before, his death could have been a real possibility. Hoping against hope that perhaps the twisted man would finally be gone. It entirely rested upon what the mermaids found or didn't find. 

Aurelia finally collapsed on the sand, gasping for air. Her sides ached and her face was red and sweaty. Jax had seen his chance of escape and disappeared to some where safe.. That annoying little perverted.. Aurelia's lungs soon slowed down so she could breathe normally as she gazed up at the group staring somberly out at the waters. 

"Geez!" she exclaimed suddenly, making each of them jump in surprise, "you look as if the end of Neverland were right around the corner or something! Would it kill you people to crack a smile?" she demanded. Tiger Lily glared at her angrily. 

"This is a serious situation!" the Indian hissed angrily. Aurelia scowled and stuck out her tongue before standing up and walking with determination towards the water. 

"What're you doing Lia?!" Tootles called out. She spun on her heel and smiled gently at him before looking up and glaring so fiercely at the Indian Princess that Tiger Lily was forced to look away. 

"I'm hot and sweaty and just plain gross after my homicidal tendencies! Gonna go for a swim." Aurelia dove into the water swimming steadily towards the area she vaguely remembered the ship being. She gulped in some air and floated on her back peacefully. Finally! Some peace! No annoying panty hose clad boys, no perverted pixies.. just the sun, the water.. and a blond mermaid making a beeline towards the area that Aurelia was situated in. Aurelia sighed before dunking her feet under the water and treading as Pearl swam up, her eyes wide. 

"Before you ask me they didn't find one trace of the blasted Pirate or his crew on land." Aurelia said calmly. Pearl's eyes got unimaginably wider in complete shock. 

"Well the ship..." 

"its sunk?" 

"We searched every where..no one saw it.." Pearl said softly. Aurelia nodded before she began to swim back to land. 

"I'll report it to the land people. I don't see what the big deal is anyways.." the girl muttered under her breath as she got nearer to the shore. She slowly walked out of the waves twisting the water out of her hair as she walked. Peter and the lost boys were still standing there, Tiger Lily and her lackies had left. 

"Well..?" Peter demanded. Aurelia looked at him blankly. 

"What?" 

"What did the mermaid say?" he demanded. Aurelia shrugged nonchaulantly. 

"Wasn't there." She said inspecting her nails. 

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed, visibly paling. 

"What all of you seem to be forgetting is that the ship can't just magically disappear like that. He has to be some where.. and obviously if he's not on the Isle and it didn't sink.. he's gone. Shouldn't you be celebrating? Instead of panicking? Honestly. You Neverland people are barking mad!" 

* * *

Next chapter out soon!! Love y'all! REVIEW!! this is unedited.. sorry.. 


	10. Betrayal and the Crystal

LOOONG CHAPTER AHEAD OF YOU! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! ** We are thinking of moving this to the Peter Pan section after we finish it.. so for those who don't pay attention to this announcement.. you will be able to read it all anyways!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Betrayal and the Crystal**

* * *

_"Mommy.. where are you going?" A small girl clutching at a teddybear asked curiously. A tall slender woman turned around and knelt towards the little girl. _

"Don't worry dear your father and I are just going out for a little while. " 

"Can I come?" The little girl asked, giving her best puppy dog eyes. 

"It wouldn't be any fun for you sweetie.." A tall handsome man walked into the room. 

"You ready to go?" He asked the woman. She nodded. The little girl turned to the man. 

"You and Mommy'll be back soon though right?" He smiled and ruffled up her hair. 

"Yes darling we will.. don't worry.. this is just a routine flight.. nothing to be so worried about.. you goof.." He said affectionately ruffling her hair. She smiled at him. Before both the man and woman walked out the door... 

*** * * ***

"- they were out flying when the plane had a malfunction and exploded upon impact with the ground. Authorities are still investigating the reason the malfunction occurred..." The news droned on and on, falling on deaf ears. The girl sat staring blankly at a wall. The same scene kept playing in her mind. Running out near the landing area waving frantically at the two people in the descending plane. Curiously wondering why they both looked so horrified about something on the controls.. A loud boom.. fire.. smoke.. so much smoke.. burning and stinging. The two people completely destroyed within the plane.. gone.. gone.. 

* * *

Aurelia shot up in bed panting. Her face was covered in sweat, her hair in disarray. She sighed and pressed her palm against her forehead. Her insides felt like they were crumbling. She shook her head in a helpless attempt to rid herself of the memories. Aurelia got up, brushed her hair in a rush, picked up a basket and crawled out her.. "back" door. 

She walked thoughtfully, silently through the forests, absently picking pretty wildflowers and putting them in her basket. In the past she had just gone through people's gardens.. the wildflowers was a lot safer. Just not as pretty as the well tended to flowers from people's overly elaborate gardens. It would have to do. Maybe Aurelia should figure out how to fly and then go and get some seeds and plant her own garden from London. 

She remembered the pretty garden her parents had allowed her to tend to. How well the flowers flourished. Perhaps Aurelia could not sew or cook very well, but she did have a magic touch when it came to plants. 

The girl finally came to the foot of the highest peak in all of Neverland. She had spied out this area before and knew of a small path that lazily crawled up the side, all the way to the summit. Perhaps it would have been faster if she could have found Peter and gotten him to give her a lift, but that would require human interaction. Aurelia had sworn off all interaction on this day. Plus.. most of the day was the actual journey.. not how fast one could reach the top. She continued to absently throw in odd flowers into her basket. It was getting quite full already! She would toss them to the skies later on. Aurelia idly wondered why she had such twisted traditions, but dismissed it as just being a twisted person in the first place. 

*** * * ***

It was colder at the top. Rocky and cold. The wind was battering, you could hear a gentle whistle of it. The view was glorious though. Aurelia could see miles upon miles of sea, she picked out where the Lost boys played football, the hangmans tree, the mermaid lagoon. Aurelia could almost pinpoint the exact area inside the earth of her own home's location. 

She smiled bitterly as the wind tossed her hair gently. She was standing on the edge of a cliff leading down the mountain, enjoying the breeze. Aurelia leaned down and picked up her basket of flowers, throwing the blossoms into the wind and watched them being lifted up into the clouds. She wondered idly if the wind was carrying the flowers straight to her parents to let them know she still thought of them all the time. That was sort of morbid.. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw smoke, her head swiveled in that direction to see silvery gray puffs. If she didn't know better she would almost say those were smoke signals. She raised an eyebrow curiously. What the heck could the Indians be worried about? That made no sense whatsoever.. Must just be a party the Indians were having. Nothing she should be worried about. Still.. there was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

The rest of the day was spent in peaceful reflection before she decided she was extremely bored sitting there. It was then she began her decent down. The sun was still up in the air with a few more hours of daylight to pass away. As Aurelia reached the bottom of the mountain she immediately went towards the area in which she hoped to find the Lost boys so they could all play something together. She headed for the large field and looked around quizzically. Not here. She sighed and figured she perhaps should just go home and sit around staring at the walls for the next few hours. That didn't sound like too much fun. She heard a sound behind her and grinned. So the boys wanted to surprise her huh? She'd just play pretend to make them happy. Aurelia continued to act casually and commanded her muscles to remain relaxed, trying to ignore the tense nervous fluttering and the warning bells going off in her mind. How badly she wanted to just run away. This was ridiculous! It was the lost boys! She was sure of it!! Just then.. 

Aurelia spun around as something sharp hit her back. To her surprise, the assailant wasn't an angry Injun or a disgruntled pirate, but a stocky young boy by the name of Cubbie, surrounded by boys of similar age and two bright red pixies. What was going on? She absently massaged her shoulders easing up the pain from where Cubbie had hit her.. 

"Where is it, Aurelia?" Cubbie asked as menacingly as he could muster. 

"Where is what?" was the bewildered response. 

"You know what. Don't play dumb!" Jax suddenly entered into the conversation. He growled low in his throat. The girl took a hesitant step backwards in a subconscious attempt to escape everyone's harsh glares. 

"Really, guys, I have no idea what you're talking about." She tried to defend herself. 

"You stole it. Now return it." The twins said staring at her with.. with.. hatred written in their eyes? What on earth had happened. Aurelia was felt like crying from frustration. 

"I don't understand!" Aurelia cried desperately, her voice cracking. 

The other pixie, obviously disbelieving, made some angry gestures and the whole mob was upon her as soon as Aurelia could bat her eye. Rapidly she dodged all attempts to dogpile on her. As soon as she noticed all boys on the ground and the fairies smashed some where inbetween them she took off. Gulping, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Reaching the lagoon, she searched refuge from the mermaids. 

"Girls! Girls! Where are you? I need help!" Aurelia screeched. 

"Get out of here, you thief!" was the only response that came from the water's depth, accompanied by a large wave, which soaked the distraught girl to the bone. 

Running again and utterly confused, Aurelia ran through the forest before she felt like her legs would give out and leant against a boulder to catch her breath. 

"Whats.. whats going on?" she whispered to herself. Suddenly something green dove and landed in front of her. .. was that.. Peter? Who else on the Island wore green panty hose? Aurelia's eyes widened. He was sixteen last time she checked! Now he looked.. twenty! He probably would have made a gorgeous twenty year old if he shaved.. He had gained facial hair and looked extremely strong and powerful. Especially since he was glaring at her with what looked like the fury of the Gods. His eyes though.. they only showed deep pain and betrayal, and that betrayal was aimed at her. Seeing him look at her like that bit violently at her heart. It felt like a stab of his dagger. 

"What did you do with it?" He hissed, his voice filled with venom. Aurelia backed up against the boulder in fear. 

"P-Peter.. I .. I really don't-" 

"Yes you do! You're the only one who could have stolen it!!" He roared. 

"I didn't steal ANYTHING" She defended angrily. 

"YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD HAVE STOLEN IT," He bellowed, "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A THIEF!!A USELESS THIEF!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! I GUESS EVERYONE WAS WRONG! YOU'RE A FILTHLY LIAR!" Aurelia flinched, her eyes blurred and she ran. Aurelia could hear the enraged.. boy now turned man tearing off after her. Screams of "Come back here thief!" echoed. Aurelia flinched at each time that phrase was repeated. She was so sure she'd never hear that overly clichéd phrase again in Neverland.. She pleaded with her legs to make her faster. Soon the confused girl lost track of her movements and whereabouts and inelegantly plummeted face first into an underground cavern through its only entrance, a small, covered hole above it. Aurelia watched as Peter tore past her accidental hiding place cautiously before she curled up into a little ball on the ground, trying to block out the memory of everyone's cruel words. How had she betrayed them? She had done nothing wrong!! Nothing! What was going on in Neverland? What had happened when she was gone? It looked like she'd have to stay in.. where ever she was for a bit longer.. 

But, before she could ascertain her surroundings, Aurelia heard voices. The girl stood up cautiously and walked down the cave until it gave way to a large underground lake. Her eyes widened in shock. There was the Jolly Roger! What was THAT doing here?! Listening closely, she could make out a conversation. 

"Listen closely, you sniveling yellow-belly. I'll only explain this once more to you, you dimwitted idiot. This crystal is the epicenter of Neverland and its magic. Whoever controls it, controls Neverland. It is the item the fairies most cautiously guard. The magic of Neverland is contained in it.. And with it, I will finally defeat my foe...by taking away the one thing he prizes the most." 

"Yes, sir!" 

Aurelia gasped in sudden understooding. The magic of Neverland was in Hook's horrid hand. The devious pirate would only use it to cover his own stupid ship that was in this lake. She silently noted one of the walls of the cavern looked like it was caved in. No wonder the mermaids or anyone else could find him. He must have floated in here and then caused the landslide during that thunder. Thus it wouldn't be heard by anyone.. If he used the magic on his ship alone.. Peter would grow old..WAS growing old! He had already lived for what? 400 years? If she didn't help him.. He'd die soon enough.. same with.. Oh god.. of course! The fairies and mermaids would soon turn more human! Loosing scales.. for the mermaids.. and for the fairies, losing their wings and becoming bigger.. and they would eventually age as well.. until they too died.. The Indians.. the Lost boys.. everyone would just be gone.. even the unicorns and dragons that supposedly lived on this Isle.. they would turn to more.. average nonmagical beasts.. Hook was a disgusting bastard!!! 

Aurelia's eyes narrowed. She was beyond anger, beyond seeing red. Now it was only time for revenge. She stood up on steady legs, the hands that had been trembling were still, the tears still in her eyes left to fall had all but dried. She realized that she was indeed the only one who could successfully save Neverland.. obviously since she wasn't magical nothing would happen to her, that and she was in fact only 16 to begin with. No seriously super fast aging for this girl! But.. perhaps.. perhaps the entire world of Neverland would be destroyed!! The Isle itself was magical. The dirt in itself had enough magic in it to fill a Grimm's brothers book of fairy tales.. 

Aurelia had to get that crystal back NOW! ...but what then? If she returned the crystal to the fae court? they would still blame her and maybe even.. banish her.. so.. She shook her head ridding herself of all those thoughts. 

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves." well.. First the thief would have to steal the crystal back before she even considered what to do with it. She stared at the ship in quiet contemplation, in order to assess the situation and the best plan of action. 

Her senses were tingling in nervousness. She tried to ignore the fact that everything was counting on her. The entire existence of Neverland was on her shoulders. She tried to ignore the fact that her fate, her friends fate.. was being decided by her next actions. She tried to ignore the fact that if she failed.. well obviously she wasn't doing a good job of ignoring all of this. Aurelia scowled to herself. 

"Concentrate girl!" she reprimanded to herself. She stared at the deck harshly and saw the pirates alert, on guard..obviously this time they weren't drunk... She swallowed a lump in her throat. Well there went the plan of climbing aboard casually like she had the first time. 

"Think fast.." Obviously dressing up as a pirate wouldn't work since this crew had probably known each other for the past.. god knows how many years.. And just climbing aboard wouldn't work considering there was around 9 of them, and each was holding at least two overly sharp knifes or swords. Aurelia sighed before looking at the side of the boat. She saw a tiny ledge she might be able to crawl along if she kept her fingers on the railing. Again she looked over the edge of the boat and spied a couple of barrels around 5 meters away from where she was. Perhaps.. crawl over there and try and hop behind the barrels? But she didn't even know where the crystal was! Why endanger herself even more by going aboard the ship? She went back to the dressing up as a pirate thought. Although that wouldn't work.. a smile sneaked its way onto Aurelia's countenance. Her eyes gained the mischievous twinkle that sparkled when a brilliant idea came to mind. Maybe she couldn't dress up as a pirate.. but she CERTAINLY could dress up as someone else she knew.. 

Just then the door from the captain's quarters burst open. He came out smiling.. Aurelia's eyes widened in.. slight fear. Seeing an evil man like Captain Hook smile was extremely disturbing. 

"Sir?" Asked one of the men. Hook continued to grin, he eyedthe door he had just come through. 

"That fairy is doing a rutty good job keeping the crystal's magic on this ship. Although its draining all of its power.. damned thing.I forgot it takes at least 5 fairies at full power to keep the crystal going around Neverland.. " Fairy? He got a FAIRY to betray Neverland? Its own safehaven? What? 

"Ah but sir it was indeed wise to kidnap that fairy as well as taking the crystal.." Smee said with glee. 

Aurelia didn't need to hear any more. She walked over to the hole she came out of and saw it was dark. It was time to put her plan into action. 

*** * * * (I thought of ending it here.. HEHEHE! All thank me by reviewing!)**

The room was dark, but she could make out two glowing balls together in the corner. The light was dimmer than she remembered, but that had to be due to the deterioration of Neverland.. Luckily they gave off enough light for her to see perfectly. Aurelia quickly snuck over to the set of drawers and grabbed what she needed. She silently used the shadows to go over to the main bed and looked at the man asleep there. Aurelia frowned sadly. "Peter I promise I'll fix all of this.. and hopefully you'll understand I never stole it.. I pray I can prove my innocence to everyone.. because I love everyone so much.." she whispered under her breath... now for the difficult part in this step of the plan. 

Aurelia crept back towards the glowing balls. She could make out a lot of fairy dust underneath the two slightly larger fairies and took out a makeshift pouch, shoving in as much dust as she could. It filled the bag to about halfway. Aurelia sighed. In order for her to be positively sure everything would be okay she wanted a full bag of dust. Gently, ever so gently she touched Jax's wing, fountains of the dust fell into the pouch and she smiled and sent up a prayer of thanks to what ever angel decided to bless her today. Aurelia quickly snuck out again, carefully avoiding the strings of metal that had been pieced together to alert the slumbering group to intruders. 

As soon as she was past the boobytraps she sprinted as far from the tree and Indian Encampment.. AND mermaid lagoon as possible. She quickly ducked near a rock and began the next step of her plan. She only hoped she had enough courage to pull it off. And face the greatest of any of her fears. 

*** * * ***

Hook had never been happier. This plan put the rest of his plans to shame! Nevermind none of the other plans had actually worked as this one had. But this one had been the most difficult. Yet James Hook had managed it. He was indeed the best pirate in all the world. Which is what he kept telling himself.. and his crew.. just to let them know they were under the greatest captain of all! Peter by now was far too old to do anything to save himself and the rest of Neverland. Soon all of those horrible brats and horrible Indians and horrid mermaids would be gone forever! FOREVER! And Hook! Hook would be the ruler!! Suddenly a flash of green flew over head. 

"Say your prayers Hook! This was the LAST straw!" Peter shouted, his voice seeming a bit higher than normal. Every person on the Jolly Roger's jaw dropped to their knees. Hook was the one who finally regained the ability to speak. 

"PAN?! STILL A BOY?! HOW?!" He bellowed. Pan grinned insolently before zooming past Hook, grabbing his hat, whipping out the handy dagger and shredding the feather to pieces. 

"So you thought you could defeat me just by stealing that crystal? Think again you old codfish!!" Hook wanted to rip his hair out in frustration. The crew still stared with their mouths open like fish. How had Peter evaded the attack this time? How?!?! This was a surefire plan! And from that cocky attitude the flying brat HAD to be Pan. None of the other brats wore that annoyingly green outfit.. that silly red feather.. that insolent arrogant smile.. 

The boy dipped his dagger into a small pouch tied to his belt before soaring down towards the chain keeping the anchor aboard the ship. Hook saw him raise his dagger as if to cut the chain and grinned vainly. There was NO way in the seven layers of hell that puny dagger could cut through chain.... 

Obviously Hook had never seen a dagger dipped in fairy dust in action! Peter swung, the chain cut like it had been a tiny piece of string. The chain whipped across the deck before sliding overboard and down into the murky depths of the lagoon. What was that boy planning?! Hook watched wildly as the boy flew up to the high ceilings of the cavern and sliced through the stalactites. They came crashing down.. Suddenly it became clear.. waves.. horrible waves... Each pirate stared in horror as the waves smashed against the boat. Peter grinned.. 

"Try THAT on for size Hook!!" Pan taunted. Hook stared in shocked awe as his boat was tossed crazily, coming nearer and nearer towards the deadly sharp rocks the cavern's sides were covered in. If the ship went near any of those rocks.. Pan would be the least of their problems.. 

*** * * * **

Aurelia smiled as the waves crashed against the boat making it seem more like a toy in a deadly bathtub and a large pirate ship. She placed the dagger back into its tiny sheath, fixed the green hat on her head, gave the red feather a flick and zoomed back downwards to the ship. She could understand why Peter did what he did after this experience. First off.. those green pantyhose were pretty darn comfy! Second.. after the initial shock.. Aurelia could swallow down her fear of flying and was quite a pro at it! She quickly threw open the door to the lower deck and flew down. She figured it was faster to keep flying.. although.. she didn't want to waste all of her dust.. after all that on her dagger.. oh well.. that's why she got a full pouch! 

Aurelia flung open the door to the captain's quarters looking around crazily. Not caring about how loud she was. Hook wasn't gonna try and get her while he had his boat to worry about! There! In the corner! she saw an exhausted pale sick looking old fairy holding its hands out to a gorgeous sparkling, glowing crystal. The crystal hung in mid air and emitted a brilliant light that made the entire room seem to sparkle. The fairy seemed to be straining to control it. Her eyes widened in awe before she snapped out of it, flew over and winked at the fairy cutely before grabbing the crystal. She nearly dropped it again. That thing was HOT! Aurelia managed to keep a tight clutch on it. 

"Please no! Don't touch! You cannot control it!" The fairy whispered weakly. 

"How is it I can understand you?" Aurelia demanded. The fairy shook his aged head. 

"No time for that now!" He hissed quietly. Aurelia glared at him angrily as the fairy looked at her more closely. 

"You are quite determined to.. to.. use that to restore Neverland?" he said in amazement, "perhaps your will power will be strong enough.. I cannot help you.. my power is all drained.. please.. please save us..don't worry about me.. get out of here.. you haven't much time.." he whispered before collapsing on the desk. Aurelia's eyes widened in shock and her initial thought was to.. give him CPR? Something! Anything! She shook her head reminding herself of what the fairy told her,flew out of the room again, and watched in facinated horror as the side of the boat crashed against the rocks. The wood snapped on the entire center of the port side. Well.. there went her distraction.. She quickly snuck out of the boat, dumped on the last of the fairy dust and barely managed to fly up to a ledge on the far side of the cavern. So much for leaving the cavern to a safer area. She looked sadly at her exit on the side of the cavern nearest to the boat. That was an extremely stupid move. She could already see the pirates swimming in the water, towards her. She looked at the crystal. 

_"You haven't much time.."_

Aurelia nodded to herself. So what if it took 6 fairies to keep Neverland magical alone.. nevermind restoring it which would probably take a lot more energy! Aurelia glanced longingly once more at the exit before kneeling down and concentrating on the burning hot crystal clutched tightly in her fingers. 

* * *

For all of you that didn't get it.. hehe! Aurelia dressed up as Peter! Yay she's so smart!! *dances* New chapter will be out soon! REVIEW! 


	11. Rescue too late?

Okay.. my fingers were TINGLING to get this chapter done.. How scary is that? Heeheehee.. Oh! Peter Pan doesn't belong to us.. the only thing that does are Aurelia and the storyline. BEWARE! ITS VERY SHORT!!! 

* * *

**Chapter 10: Rescue.. too late?**

* * *

**Recap:** _"You haven't much time.." _

Aurelia nodded to herself. So what if it took 6 fairies to keep Neverland magical alone.. nevermind restoring it which would probably take a lot more energy! Aurelia glanced longingly once more at the exit before kneeling down and concentrating on the burning hot crystal clutched tightly in her fingers. 

* * *

Aurelia clutched the crystal tightly in her hands. 

"Please.." she whispered, "please.. save them.. save them all.. please.." she begged, her eyes closed tightly. The crystal began to glow softly before long shots of light burst from it lighting up the cavern brilliantly. The pirates who had reached the land covered their eyes in shock. The energy from the crystal blasted Aurelia, but still she held on. Her hair being blown behind her. The longer she held on the more the crystal seemed to shake her stability, drag out another ounce of her strength. The crystal became hotter, and burning to touch. The girl held on. 

"Have to.. save them.." she whispered. Each Neverland inhabitant's face came to mind and she prayed for each of them to be saved, the mermaids, the fairies.. the lost boys.. and finally.. Peter's face came to mind, the look of complete hurt and betrayal in his eyes. "Please.. change them back to the way they were.. please! Even the Indians! Change them back! Save them!... " she whispered. The crystal seemed to burn even more at her fevered prayer. Pain.. pain clouded her mind from thinking of her friends any more, and she cried out in anguish. She was getting weaker, tired.. all she wanted to do was close her eyes. It was to the point where death sounded like a good idea. She was being ripped to shreds.. It felt as if the crystal were stealing all of her being. Thousands of tiny mouths eating up her strength. Aurelia didn't care any more, she had to return Neverland back to normal. From below she could faintly hear Hook's angry bellow. He was getting closer.. Perhaps he'd kill her.. and all of this would be in vain. 

"someone.. please.. come help me.." she murmured . 

_"Please.. come help me.."_ Peter shot up in his bed, blinking in confusion. He looked down to his hands.. they were 16 year old hands.. cautiously his hands lifted to touch his face. Smooth.. he then heard the chime of bells and saw Jax standing next to him, looking around in confusion. He and Tinkerbell had returned to normal size.. Even the lost boys were back to normal! 

"Has the crystal been returned?" 

"No.. who ever has it.. is using it to return Neverland to its past glory.. a feat that even the fae didn't think they could accomplish.. very easily" Tinkerbell said quietly, ecstatic about being a normal fairy again, but fearful as to how long this new power would last. . 

_"Please.. help me.."_ Peter heard again. 

"where? Where are you?" He shouted around the room, waking up the lost boys. They all rubbed their eyes sleepily and blinked at each other in confusion before cheering. Peter looked around wildly. Where was that voice coming from?! 

_"help me.." _Each time he heard it, it seemed to get weaker, as if the person were in battle and loosing. Peter grabbed his hair angrily before shooting out of the Hangmans tree, only to stop in awe right outside. Neverland was .. sparkling.. Everything was shimmering with the renewed power, and he saw.. it seemed to be the most powerful in one tiny area. Peter leapt into the air, his flying ability renewed, and went straight to that area. 

He found himself at a hole in the ground, hidden by a bush.. he vaguely remembered loosing Aurelia around this area in his chase...No time to think of that now.. the energy was DEFINITELY coming from whatever was in that tunnel. He quickly jumped in and ran to the edge of the ledge. There he saw a sinking Jolly Roger, fierce waves smashing against the rocks, and pirates climbing up the rock towards a figure decked out in green. That figure was.. glowing! 

"BOY!!" the flying boy heard a familiar voice bellow, "RETURN THE CRYSTAL TO ME.. YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF! OR I WILL! EITHER WAY THIS IS ALL IN VAIN!" Hook! Peter's eyes widened in shock, it had been Hook?! He had been the one who stole the crystal? An image of a confused hurt Aurelia came to mind. Peter winced in remembrance. All of those horrible horrible things he had said had come and bit him. Rage blinded the boy. He flew across the cavern towards the figure to see it was Aurelia. That whom everyone had accused really was the one saving Neverland.. giving it back a small chance to survival.. She dressed exactly like Peter, her eyes closed tightly, her face pale, her fingers bleeding, his dagger was next to her a good two feet away.. Her entire body was shaking and he could see she was becoming visibly weaker. His eyes widened in shock. Peter ran over and grabbed his dagger. He'd need it for this battle.._ Please hang on Lia.. _

"HOOK!!" Peter shouted down towards the rock, "Prepare yourself!" Hook looked up, his eyes widened in surprise, he barely had enough time to hop over to a ledge before Peter came at him with the dagger. From the beginning one could see who would win this fight. Hook was weak from swimming and climbing, and Peter raged like an angry bull he was out to destroy the captain. 

"Must hold on.." Aurelia told herself, she heard the clanging of swords, what was going on down there? 

The fight raged on below, sparks emitted as sword and dagger met repeatedly, the owners eyes glowing from the fury of the fight. It was a deadly dance where only one would remain standing. This was the final meeting between Hook and Pan.. For each slash Peter took at the Captain he remembered another cruel thing he did to the girl who was only a few feet above the fighting duo.. During the fight Peter swore to himself he'd make up every cruel thing or word he had ever said to her no matter what, even if it took forever. These thoughts only made him a more fierce opponent. 

"Just a while longer.." she whispered, the worlds axis feeling like it was tilting crazily. 

Peter had gained the upperhand, Hook was standing on the edge, hanging above a rather sharp looking area of rocks, not noticing, too intent on his quarry of the flying boy. Peter's dagger finally swiped and the sword flew into the air and clanked against the rocks angrily before landing into the angry waves. Hook's eyes widened, he saw no mercy in Pan's eyes. 

"little.. longer.." the pain was becoming unbearable, it clouded her mind, she blinked slowly, trying fiercely to keep the crystal in sight.. to keep her hands clutched on it. But she was weak.. so very weak.. 

"Mommy.. Daddy.. are you proud of me?" A scream faintly made it to Aurelia's pain ridden mind before all went black. 

(AN: Hehehe.. One more paragraph so you don't kill me..) 

Peter flew to where he knew Aurelia had to be, his eyes widening in horror as he saw her body stiffen. Time seemed to slow as he watched her body collapse landing gently, the gem rolling out of her limp fingers. Time zoomed back to normal speed as his brain comprehended what had happened to the girl on the small alcove. 

NO!!" he involuntarily shouted out. Too late, he had come too late.. He.. couldn't save the damsel for once.. this wasn't a game any more.. He just prayed she was still alive.. it was a feeble prayer.. but he clutched to it as he flew over to her limp lifeless body. 

Landing softly he gently touched her face with the pads of his fingers. Cold burned them in return. 

"Lia..." He whispered, "Lia.. you.." he gathered her body in his arms and held her tightly. 

"You stupid idiot.." he mumbled softly. Peter looked at the crystal lying next to her bleeding hands and picked it up gently, with it safely tucked in his shirt he stood up, gently picking up the girl and flying home. 

* * *

*dodges things thrown at her* Next chapter will come out soon we promise!!!(We were gonna make it longer but the next portion needed a bit work.. and we didn't want to keep you waiting too long!) 


	12. Mourning

Okay.. this chapter really really SUCKS I seriously worked really hard on it but it just seemed to.. "eh" So please tell me honestly what you think. *cries* I feel as if i could have done better but then I gave it my best so I don't know what to do! Please review! 

* * *

**Chapter 11: Mourning**

* * *

Neverland was quiet, the land was once again up to its usual luster and beauty, but none on the Isle felt much like celebrating the happy occasion, or demise of Hook. The crystal had been restored to the court of the fae. They were shocked since they had found that there was nothing to do in ways of repairs to Neverland.. Aurelia had taken care of everything.. but obviously with dire consequences… It seemed as if all inhabitants had felt the giant loss, for birds refused to sing, the crickets didn't chirp, only the crocodiles (heartless brutes as they are) continued with their daily lives snapping their jaws at one of the other depressed creatures. The land was strangely silent save for the soft whimpers and sniffling from the more human inhabitants. The wind was gone, bringing a stillness that made one want to run around and scream like a chicken with its head cut off just to get rid of so thick a silence. 

The mermaids looked at each other sorrowfully, sitting in the lagoon. Every once and a while they would gaze towards the area their dear friend would suddenly appear from in the morning, after swimming out of her cave. Pearl had been hit the hardest out of the finned ladies, she continued to absently finger her necklace as constant tears ran down her pretty face. The mermaids had been notified afterwards, with a guilt ridden Slightly before he rushed back to the tree. Aurelia had immediately been taken to Peter's hideout, where she could easily be cared for and be watched twenty-four hours a day. 

Slightly entered the room to see an elderly fairy hovering over Aurelia's comatose form. The boy sighed as he took in her nearly translucent skin, feverish look, and newly bandaged hands that he could imagine holding the crystal. He sighed and tried to push back the horrible guilt he was feeling. As he looked around he was sure that everyone else in the room was feeling the same as he did. Slightly outwardly flinched when he saw the look of defeat set in Peter's form. He knew that Peter had to have been hit the hardest, seeing as how he had been the one to find Aurelia in the state she was in now. With the lack of bandages, perhaps covered in her own blood. Having to watch her collapse in front of his own eyes, not knowing if she was alive or dead. Peter's outfit was rumpled, his tights ripped, and shoulders slumped. Slightly quickly looked away and back to the elderly fairy. He was gesturing wildly, and Tinkerbell translated to Peter. Peter's face grew even more pale if that was possible and he let out a disappointed sigh. 

"What does he say Peter?" Nibs asked quietly. Peter looked at him in hopelessness. 

"She'll live" he let out in relief, " but.. he says.. he says that .. that magic can't save her. Since the magic caused her to be in this state it can't.. heal her. It's some sort of magical law." He bit the last sentence out in disgust, as if magic were the most wretched thing in the world since it couldn't save one they wanted to save. Tinkerbell was saying something else and Peter frowned in annoyance. His face darkened considerably.. 

"He also says that its all up to Aurelia now, there's nothing.. Absolutely NOTHING we can do to help. That she has to decide when to wake up .. If she does. We have to hope that she has enough strength to open her eyes. Or else the crystal took all of her spirit" Peter bit out, glaring at everyone, he glanced once at the girl and bit his lip before jumping out of the window, and flying away. There was no way he'd allow anyone to see the tear glistening down his cheek, leaving a small red trail. The boys stared at him in a while from shock before turning and deciding that one would watch over her at a time, just to keep from overcrowding. The rest shuffled out of the room to tell the news to the rest of the inhabitants. Peter didn't return that night. Neverland waited, and prayed in silence. Aurelia's eyes remained firmly shut. 

******* 

Pain. Horrible aching pain. Aurelia knew that she hadn't lost any body parts considering every body part she had were screaming in agony. She was stiff in muscles she didn't even know she had. It had felt like a steamroller covered in spikes had decided to run over her a few times. After she had been forced to complete a tenK marathon. Even her eyelids hurts! She felt a coarse hand touching her face gently, and immediately she wanted to jump up, grab who ever that was, slam them against a wall and demand to know what the bloody hell was going on in response to the gentle fingers. What time was it? Where was she? What had happened to the crystal? Oh god the crystal! Was it alright? Was Neverland saved? How was Peter? Where the lost boys back to normal? Did they hate her? Did they know the truth! Damn it what the bloody hell was going on?! Aurelia tried to scream out all of her questions, but her parched lips remained firmly cracked shut so instead she let out a soft whimper. If she had the strength Aurelia would have smacked herself over the head for making such a pathetically weak noise. 

Something cold and stiff was pressed against her lips, her mouth was opened and enticing liquid was poured down her throat, ruining her throat's imitation of sandpaper. The feeling that she had swallowed a bucket of dirt gradually left as the water continued to pour into her mouth. Her body seemed to sigh in relief. At least her mouth, throat and stomach were feeling better even if the rest of her body still hurt like hell. Aurelia was still curious as to whether or not she was alive or dead. She was certain she was dead, and had ended up in hell. Why else would her body be so stiff with pain. But if it were hell, then why was she given something to drink? Wouldn't she still be in torment without the drink. Unless.. The drink was POISON! Yes! It would make her hallucinate and see pink dancing penguins, and flaming guppies singing YMCA. That's why she was slowly loosing her will to remain awake. Slowly finding it harder and harder to think clearly. There was a blurring at the edges of her mind. It was still demanding that she fall asleep again, hissing sweet promises of sweet repose. Even though she still attempted to force her sealed eyelids open. Finally, Aurelia's foggy mind slowly grew foggier, and she lost the battle for consciousness, falling into a peaceful sleep. Darkness welcomed her warmly into his gentle embrace. 

Tootles smiled in relief, staring at the girl who had just fallen asleep again. She was peacefully slumbering, and her breathing was even, unlike the last time when her breathing was strained and her face contorted in a look of anguish. Now there was even a small mischievous smile upon her face. He had heard her stir earlier and immediately jumped up to give her something to drink. He made sure not to spill a drop according to the fairies orders. Tootles quickly dashed out of the door remembering everyone would want to know that she woke up. 

Aurelia's eyes slowly opened, although she was certain she was seeing a flying pig hovering above her nose. She moaned before closing her eyes and opening them again hoping that perhaps the flying pig would go away. It only poked her nose and made a small chirping noise. Aurelia finally growled and attempted to raise her arm to smack the annoying pig away before her eyes decided to focus and she saw, not a pig but a pixie. 

"J.. Jax" she said weakly, eyeing the fairy blankly. He smiled warmly at her. 

"Lia.. Welcome back" She blinked at him in confusion. Her last memory of the fairy showed his face in betrayal and eyes showing hatred. Aurelia shot up in bed and stared at him fearfully before groaning and falling back down.. Jax flew back and tilted his head in curiosity and worry as to why she looked so frightened of him. She immediately covered her face with her hands. Aurelia suddenly stopped and stared at her hands in shock. They were bandaged? A flash of blood dripping to the ground passed through her muddled mind. It soon left as she closed her eyes, as if to get away from the tiny fairy. 

"Lia?" he asked cautiously. She looked at him between her fingers, her eyes expressing a heartbreaking pain. 

"why.. Why are you being nice to me?" she whispered, refusing to look at him. Jax's face fell. 

"Because you're my frie-.." 

"-NO" she interrupted, eyes wild in confusion "You… you.. You hate me!" she exclaimed wildly. Oh.. So that was it.. Of course .. Jax winced inwardly at the memories of accusing her of stealing the crystal. She was still looking at him sadly, betrayed. Jax looked back at his hands in shame. 

"Lia.. I have to apologize. But please understand how we all felt." he whispered soothingly, " the crystal is what keeps us alive, since it was stolen that basically meant the destruction of us all…. And since Hook was gone.. " he trailed off. Aurelia was silent for a long moment before looking at him, her hands falling back to her sides. 

"it only made sense since I was the only one who wouldn't be affected physically.. No one else could steal it.. no one else wanted to steal it" she finished for him. Jax nodded. 

"I'm not asking you to forgive me right away Lia.." 

" I just.. I just wish everyone had trusted me more," she whispered, hiding her face away and blinking back the salt water in her eyes, "It'd be nice to know that.. That you guys truly considered me a friend.. That I had been loved enough that someone.. ANYONE would realize that I didn't do it.. But I guess that I'm.. I'm an outsider." She gave out a hallow laugh, "yeah.. that's right, an outsider. Not like I could be anything else. As if I, a cynical thief, would belong in a land of dreams and fantasy. Not bloody likely." Her smile was bitter. Jax gently landed on her pillow and sighed heavily. Aurelia knew she was being stubborn. Her heart was still hurting from the betrayal of her 'friends' the fact that they had attacked her wasn't giving them points either. She considered being angry until rationality decided to reveal its little face and came and gave her a good solid kick to her already sore head. Aurelia took a deep breath. 

"Jax...its understandable of what you did.. but if any of you decide to do anything like that.." she trailed off, her voice threatening. Jax had perked up with every word before he jumped up and nuzzled against her cheek. Aurelia managed a small giggle before six sad lost looking boys walked into the room. Their faces immediately brightened though. 

"Lia you're awake!" the twins cried out happily. Aurelia nodded. The boys soon were surrounding the bed, all looking extremely relieved. It was at this time that Aurelia's powers of observation finally decided to kick in and she was suddenly aware of her surroundings and saw she was in the hideout. 

"What the devil am I doing in here?" she thought aloud. The boys looked at her confused. 

"Peter brought you here after he found you!" Cubbie responded in a voice that seemed to say that was one of the silliest questions ever asked, (which was saying a lot considering the intelligence the speaker possessed.) Aurelia groaned. 

"Funny all I remember is.. Hook and.. the crystal and.. praying to save everyone.. then nothing." She whispered, staring off in space blankly. Her eyes widened. FINALLY was her chance to have a royal fit to find out what had happened to the crystal! 

"NOW!" she roared, the boys leapt away from the enraged girl, "WHAT IN THE DEVIL HAPPENED TO THAT DAMNED CRYSTAL!! I have wanted to know since I woke up!" She bellowed. The lost boys cautiously peeked out at her from their miscellaneous hideouts before Tootles started giggling. Son the rest of the boys had caught into the mood. She looked at them in confusion 

"I don't see what's so funny" she mumbled. 

"You're still the same Aurelia.." Tootles said with a toothy grin. Aurelia looked at him in confusion. 

"Please.." she implored, "tell me all that happened while I was.. Asleep." The boys slowly crawled onto the bed, Slightly and Cubbie helping Aurelia into a sitting position so she didn't touch her raw hands. 

"We went to sleep, growing up.. And when we woke up, Peter was shouting about.. Where something was before he took off and disappeared some where.. We didn't really see where since all of us.. Well we were young again Lia! We were BOYS" Nibs exclaimed happily. Immediately his face contorted into a frown as he said the next portion. "The next thing we knew.. He came back with you in his arms, in clothing like his, your head tilted backwards, your hands bleeding.. It was so horrible!" The boys shuddered in remembrance. Aurelia frowned in thought. 

"That reminds me, where the devil is Peter and that obsessive psycho pixie any how?" she demanded. She immediately got bad vibes from the question. Everyone looked at each other questioningly before turning back to her. 

"Lia… we haven't seen Peter since the fairy doctor told him that you might not even live.." one of the twins offered. Aurelia blinked not only at the bit of information but at the odd sounding answer. She took a closer look at all the boys in the room. Was it just her imagination or were they sounding more and more mature than normal? Their eyes showed a wisdom she had never noticed before, and frankly it scared her to death. There had to be a way to get them back to normal? She swore she could feel the light bulb above her brain light up. Of course! They were afraid she was mad at them! Aurelia decided that it was enough of this silly mature nonsense. Especially for the boys envied by all children every where. Heaven forbid her endangering her own life ruin the beautiful hearts of the children who never grew up! 

Aurelia put on her brightest smile for the group and opened her arms. The boys immediately brightened, their eyes lit up with an internal joy and she soon found herself nearly smothered under the weight. Aurelia made a point to ignore the complaints her nerves were sending her brain from every inch of her body, and only fill her ears with the achingly familiar wonderful sound of children's laughter. 

"Now tell me.." she let out with a giggle, "do you want to hear of Aurelia's great adventure, and her most daring theft yet?" she demanded in an over dramatized voice. The boys nodded eagerly, finally letting go of their vice grips and settling for sitting around on the bed as she began to tell of what had happened to her. 

That night Aurelia's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the darkness. She quickly sat up in bed, and silently crawled out slinking against the wall towards the staircase. So Peter had left as soon as he heard she might be dead eh? It was high time she go talk to the green pantyhose clad boy. She had finally gotten the boys to stop looking so grown up, and they had fallen asleep, most of which still sucking their thumbs. (which had to be the most adorable thing ever) Aurelia planned to search every inch of this Isle before morning so she could find the flying boy and ask him what exactly happened. She signed and hoped that her body's stamina could keep up with her stubbornness as already her legs were becoming wobbly. Just as she was about to exit into the night she ran into a wall. A very warm wall. A warm wall with arms and green panty hose. Aurelia began to fall backwards before the arms came clamping around her and yanking her up so she was face to face with the haggard pale face of the boy known as Peter Pan. 

* * *

Until next time! 


	13. Stuff

YAAAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER OUTTTT!! I'm sorry it takes so long for these to come out. I'm just.. really really really really busy. My birthday is next week though! November 2nd! YAY!! 

* * *

Dediated to Kris for making me sit down and work on thsi sucker every day until it's done! Girl you're a gem!!!! 

* * *

Peter froze and his eyes widened in shock. 

"Lia?" he whispered, not quite believing what he saw. Suddenly it seemed to click. 

'WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DO-" he was silenced from his deafening shout as Aurlia slapped a bandaged hand over his mouth. 

"shhhh!!! you don't want to wake everyone up do you?" she furiously whispered. His eyes hardened before he bent down, catching the girl at the knees and picking her up. Aurlia choked back a shriek, kicking her legs wildly. 

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" she hissed. 

"You shouldn't be out of bed. You're still weak." he responded, his voice as hard as his eyes. She shot him a fierce glare at being called weak, which quickly turned to panic as he started back down the stairs. 

"Wait." She pleaded, Peter paused. 

"what?" he demanded. She gave him her best puppy dog eyes. 

"I've been stuck in bed all day. Please let me go outside? I really need to talk with you." Peter gave her a long look before spinning on his heel and starting back outside. 

"I can walk on my own." She muttered in exasperation. 

"Yeah.. and pigs fly." was the response. She had a flashback to her earlier hallucination of Jax being a flying pig and stifled a giggle. Aurelia also resisted the urge to thwack the boy repeatedly, screaming out that she was not a delicate porcelain doll that had to be carried. Tactfully she kept her mouth shut, considering Peter wouldn't know what the word porcelain meant, Her thoughts stilled as they started outdoors. Something didn't feel quite right. Peter felt her stiffen as he walked into the forest. The eerily silent forest. 

"what's wrong?" he asked quietly as if not wanting to break the thick silence. 

"It's so quiet." She whispered back, in awe. It seemed like the land had died. Had she not been successful? If not.. why wasn't she informed? No.. she had saved Neverland.. she was sure of it. Peter sighed. 

"It has been like this ever since you.." he trailed off, not being able to finish the sentence. By that time the duo had reached the cliff facing the East. Peter gently set the girl down on a rock before sitting next to her, hiding his face. Aurelia inwardly sighed, she figured Peter was going through an overly exaggerated guilt trip and she tried to come up with something to get him off of it. The best thing she could think of was to get him to argue with her. Aurelia put on a grin. 

"So.. Why didn't you ever visit me?" she demanded. Silence was her answer. 

"Well.. Fine!" she started playfully, "I go and save Neverland and you don't even come and visit-" 

"How could I?!" he interrupted, leaping to his feet and staring at her through crazed eyes. Aurelia looked up at him, startled. This didn't look too good. He began to pacing at an insane speed. 

"You.. I wake up hearing someone calling me, and not understanding why I'm hearing a voice, or why I'm back to my normal age.. Or why Neverland is sparkling.. But the voice sounds like it's dying.. And.. And then I fly into that cavern and see Hook climbing up the wall, murder in his eyes and.. You're there looking pale, fragile and weak and like you're dying even without Hook.. And I fight hook and he falls into the water and you.. I come back to see you collapse and.. " he choked, not being able to finish. Aurelia jumped to her feet, her eyes widened when she saw tears running down his pale cheeks. She immediately stumbled over towards him and threw her arms around the distraught boy. He buried his face into her hair and hugged her tightly. Aurelia kept a calm demure mask on her face but inwardly she was panicking. 

_What the bloody hell do I do?!? YAAGH Lord help me I can't deal with crying! I'm not good with this stuff!!!!_

She decided just to go with the flow, and subconsciously patted his back in what she hoped was a comforting manner. 

"It was my fault.. It was all my fault" Peter whimpered. 

"NO!" Aurelia cried, as surprised as Peter was at her outburst. He leaned back and looked into her eyes, confused. She took a deep breath and started again. 

"No," she said much more calmly, "you saved me Peter, you stopped Hook from getting up to me. This isn't my story, or your story. It's our story to tell together. We both got to be heroes." She said, slightly uncomfortable. Bloody hell she wasn't good at this! Peter suddenly seemed to notice he was holding onto the girl as if she were a lifeline, and leapt away as fast as he could. Aurelia was just relieved that he seemed to be over his crying spell, not having a mother or friends for a while really puts a dampener on learning how to comfort someone. 

"Let's just forget the whole thing alright?" she suggested, "that's what I want. I want to go back to normal, teach the boys more games, run away from Indians, swim with mermaids, call Jax a chauvinistic pig when his hormones get the best of him.. maybe even start.. flying.." she added mischievously. Peter looked at her at that last bit she snuck in, his eyes wide. 

"But you hate flying!" Peter exclaimed in shock. She grinned and sat back down cautiously. 

"Hey, I had to fly in order to make Hook thing I was you." Peter eyed her curiously. 

"I was wondering why you were wearing my clothes.." he murmured, more to himself than anyone else. Aurelia laughed at his puzzled expression. 

"Sorry?" she offered, her eyes filled with mirth. Peter sat down next to her, his chin resting on his fist in thought as he looked at the slowly lightening horizon. Dawn was arriving. 

"So you fly now.." 

"Yup. Guess I do." she answered. 

"Probably not as good as me." Peter bragged, grinning vainly. Aurelia rolled her eyes but she couldn't keep the smile from gracing her face. This Peter was a lot easier to deal with than the scared little boy Peter. 

"Hey, just give me practice and I'll be up to par." She said, after thoughtful consideration of what to say, she really didn't want to go heads on with Peter's ego. The boy was so vain she knew she'd just get annoyed and loose in the end anyways. 

"Want to go flying now? Oh but you're tire-" 

"Yeah!" Aurelia exclaimed happily sitting up. She obviously wasn't thinking straight, but neither person noticed. Peter grinned at her and jumped off the cliff flying off gracefully, Aurelia thought of a happy thought before hopping off and immediately falling. Peter's eyes widened and he shot off after her, catching her in his arms. Yeesh how many times had he had to hold her now? 

"I thought you said you could fly!!" Peter shouted at her. Aurelia looked at him sheepishly. 

"I kinda forgot my pixie dust ran out?" Peter rolled his eyes. 

"So do you want to me to carry you back on foot or .." He trailed off. 

"If you just hold my hand and fly, I'd be happiest." She said after a pause, with that Peter dropped her, but kept a tight grip on her wrist, twisting his own hand and interlacing their fingers. She glared at him. 

"Idiot! You could have warned me!" He grinned. 

"Yeah, but where is the fun in that?" and with that Peter took off, Aurelia smiled at feeling weightless. She could get used to this. She looked down to notice they were passing Hangman's tree. 

"Um.. Peter where are we going?" she asked, wondering if the boy had gotten temporary amnesia and forgot where they lived. He didn't answer. 

"Peter?" she asked again, and was only rewarded with a little smirk. Aurelia huffed in annoyance, obviously he wasn't going to answer her. The jerk. She decided to just forget it and enjoy the reprieve from sitting in a bed all day. She noted they were landing somewhat by the lagoon. 

"We're going to the lagoon?" she asked, trying to contain the excitement in her voice. Peter only smirked in that 'I know everything' manner. She didn't seem to care, she was hoping she would get the chance to see the mermaids again and soon! She had hoped they weren't too worried. Peter zoomed through the trees and landed in a clearing by the lagoon. Aurelia leapt out of his arms from excitement, and landed on her feet with a slight jar, steadied by the sure hand Peter had on her back. She tilted her face towards him, flashed him a million dollar smile before marching forward in determination. She looked up at the sky, the sun seemingly had risen quickly, and the mermaids by this time would be out on the rocks, enjoying the first rays of the crisp morn. Aurelia was taken back the grim faces upon her friend's faces. Frowning slightly at the lack of music or laughter or relaxed sunbathing. They seemed to be tense, forlorn and she wanted to get rid of those lost looking expressions on their faces. Aurelia looked back at Peter who was eying the mermaids sadly, and her mouth set in a grim line of determination as she waded into the water, going unnoticed by the mermaids. Peter watched curiously as the girl silently dove under the water, not making a splash. He lost track of the mischievous thief until he saw Pearl suddenly wave her arms around wildly, doing a rather good interpretation of a chicken with fins before landing in the lagoon with a loud splash. Her head bopped up seconds later, a glare marring her pretty face. 

"Alright which one of you did it?" she scowled in annoyance. The other mermaids looked at her in confusion. Immediately the mermaids began to defend themselves. 

"Now how could I possibly have gotten over there in time, and all the way back?" 

"come on Pearl we have better things to do with our time!" 

"You probably just slipped and fell in.." But soon the girls excuses fell silent as they all heard joyful laughter. 

"Alright I confess. I pushed you in Pearl." Aurelia said, attempting to pull herself out of the water and onto a rock. She growled in frustration at how weak she felt before narrowing her eyes, glaring at the rock and ungracefully tumbling onto the boulder. 

"LIA!!" Pearl shrieked, the mermaids and peter alike winced. No one should have that kind of high pitched squeal. Although the mermaids believed Pearl expressed their sentiments perfectly. Aurelia immediately felt herself being pushed back into the water as her finned friends tackled her into one giant hug, laughing and giggling, talking all at once. Aurelia laughed happily, brushing the tangled mats of hair out of her eyes.Each mermaid demanded to know what had happened, and wanted the story from her point of view, after offering her their highest condolences. Aurelia had assured them, as she had with everyone else, that it was understandable and she forgave them completely. Peter emerged from the trees and sat cross-legged on the rock that had been inhabited by Aurelia, and earlier than her it by Pearl. A small confused smile lit up his face, and he had a distinct warm content feeling bursting from his chest all the way down to his toes. For once not minding not being in the center of attention. Lia truly deserved this. 

Much later, a certain exhausted thief lay snuggled up against a certain flying boy, who was currently flying back to hangman's tree where he was sure that he was about to get the lecture of a life time. It was midday, and by that time the boys probably would have woken up to find Aurelia's bed empty. He only hoped the boys hadn't had a panic attack. But if they did, he hoped they had started running around in circles instead of doing the practical thing like sending out a search party. Although in most occasions having them, on their own mind you, create a search party and organize something was appealing. But as it was Peter who would get the lecture, it would be a lot less tedious just to get it all at once instead of receiving the lecture at different times from different boys coming back from an unsuccessful search, discouraged and worried only to find the girl the boys adored curled up in bed sleeping soundly. The girl in his arms was nuzzled her face against his chest, murmuring in content. Peter felt a blush crawling up his neck, and tried to ignore the fact that his heart had started to beat wildly against his ribs, so loud he was surprised she wasn't waking up. It was thundering in his ears, his throat constricted making it difficult to swallow. What the heck was wrong with him? He eyed Aurelia in annoyance, knowing fully well she was the cause of why he was feeling so strange, and he didn't like it one bit! 

* * *

Revieewwww!~~~~ 


	14. Art of Flying

OOOOOHHHHH I ROCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KRISTEN ROCKS TOO THOUGH SHE CAN'T WRITE LINKING PARAGRAPHS WORTH HELL AND IS WAY TOO BLUNT!! Love ya Kristen.. 

* * *

It was two weeks later, and Aurelia had returned to her home, almost fully back to normal. The girl was still constantly bombarded with small gifts and "Are you feeling alright?" and just as often Aurelia wanted to thwack the person over the head. She hated the feeling that she was being treated like a weak fragile glass figurine. When she wanted to play kickball, the boys would immediately stop and ask her for a story, though casting longing looks towards the discarded ball. 

At the moment the annoyed girl was sitting on the ledge by her bed, swinging her legs, waiting for her chauvinistic pixie. After yet another day of being treated like a bloody hospitalized patient she had come up with a plan, but it required her pixie. She was just about to go look for him, preparing to hop off the ledge when the devilish fairy popped up into her face. She shrieked in surprise, tumbling over landing on her bed on her back, her legs straight up in the air. 

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't break all your little bones slowly and painfully?" she asked offhandedly, not in the mood to put any venom in her voice. Jax laughed and landed on her stomach. 

"Because despite your rude attitude you absolutely adore me!" He boasted. She snorted in disgust. 

"Feh" she responded, Jax opened his mouth and Aurelia glared. 

"If you dare ask me if I'm feeling alright I'll rip out your little pixie wings." she threatened. Jax raised an eyebrow. 

"Did you call me here just to threaten me?" He asked, his tone bored. Jax examined his nails. 

"Actually Jax... I need your help." Jax pointy ears perked up. 

"You? Need my help? Will wonders never cease? Next thing you know she won't threaten to do me bodily harm!" 

"Oh pipe down before I change my mind and I hurt you." Aurelia growled in annoyance. Jax sighed. 

"I guess some things will never change. Anyways, what does my Lia wish?" 

"How do I learn to permanently fly?" came the question. Jax raised an eyebrow. 

"Explain?" 

"You know! Fly permanently! Like Peter!" she said waving her arms around. 

"Oh... You mean that guy who is the betwixt and between as compared to your little mortal self?" Aurelia's face fell. 

"So you mean I'd have to have some amount of magic in me?" Aurelia frowned, well there went that idea. Jax eyed her curiously before sitting down on her stomach, his chin resting on his fist. 

"Although perhaps you are more than mortal considering your handling the crystal so well..." he said, her hopes rose, "but it's doubtful" and her hopes were dashed again. She glared at the pixie wondering if he'd object to being slammed into a wall. 

"So I have to depend upon you when I want to fly?" She moaned slamming her palm against her forehead. Depending on Jax was like depending on the British not to riot during the World Cup. 

"I suppose you do Lia..." he answered. She sighed in exasperation. 

"Lovely..." she mumbled closing her eyes in annoyance. It appeared she couldn't go through with her plan of brilliantly flying across Neverland proving to everyone once and for all that she was perfectly all right. It appeared that wasn't going to happen. Jax jumped up eyed her for a while before growing bored as she wasn't doing anything. 

"Well... if that's all you needed me for... " he trailed off, before popping out of sight. Aurelia opened one eye in annoyance before a mermaid's head popped out from the water the sentence "are you alright" out of her mouth before the water had a chance to drip from her hair. Aurelia looked at the ceiling. It was going to be a long day. 

**** 

Jax was on a trail to Hangman's tree, his intent to woo the Miss Bell. Although it would be more than likely that he'd be smacked before he'd be kissed. It was no matter, it gave him something to do. Suddenly he was yanked out of the air by his wings, and sat on the rock. 

"What's the big id-" He stopped to see a confused looking Peter, and an extremely angry Tinkerbell. He raised an eyebrow before standing up, brushing himself off and bowing. 

"Jax..." Peter started out, "I... you know Lia better than anybody don't you?" Jax knowing full well that Peter couldn't understand if he spoke just nodded vigorously. Peter smiled. 

"I hope you'll help me then." Jax gave him the affirmative, I need to know how I can get her to like me... "he said uncomfortably. Jax rose an eyebrow, Peter seeming to notice the fairy's blank look continued. 

"She's just so hard to talk to... we always argue but... I dunno.. I like holding her and when she smiles at me... Peter trailed off, his eyes glazed over remembering specific moments between him and the girl, a small blush graced his cheeks. Jax grinned in understanding and eyed Tinkerbell, who just looked angry. 

"So Jax... Since I can't understand you... Tinkerbell is going to translate!" 

"Aha..." Jax mumbled before sitting down to think of how to get Aurelia's attention. 

"Well... First off... Don't focus on yourself, give her attention, compliment her every once and a while, offer to teach her to fly even! Take her to special places in the Island... and for heavens sake let her be independent!" Just then the trio could hear a familiar voice. 

"JAX Where the devil did you go?!" Jax looked at Tinkerbell and Peter once more before bowing and taking off. Peter looked expectantly at Tinkerbell got a malicious glint in her eyes. 

"He said that you shouldn't pay much attention to her, and think only of yourself, point out problems you see with her attitude, say you're too busy to teach her how to fly or spend time with her... Tinkerbell said, smiling innocently. Peter scratched his head in confusion. 

"Some how.. That doesn't seem like it'd be right." He said to himself. 

"Come on Peter, Jax knows Aurelia better than anyone... and you trust what he says...right?" She said sweetly. Peter looked at her in thought before smiling. 

"Thanks Tink!" he exclaimed before taking off. Tinkerbell sighed and shoved the feelings of guilt down... 

"Anytime Peter... anytime..." 

***** 

Later that week, Aurelia dashed into the Hideout searching for the green panty-hosed boy. She had decided that if she couldn't fly naturally she'd just keep Jax on a leash at all times so she could always have pixie dust available to her. But Aurelia figured that she wouldn't have the determination that she had had when saving the world, thus she'd need a teacher. Who would be the better teacher than the betwixt and between? 

She saw said boy sitting in his "throne" gazing thoughtfully into space. Aurelia waved a hand in front of his eyes. He jumped up in shock, fell out of his throne and landed not so gracefully on his rear. 

"Er... sorry.." She offered. He stood up rubbing his derriere. 

Immediately as his eyes took in this companion, they hardened as he remembered Jax's advice. He should point out problems with her attitude. 

"You know it's kinda rude of you to just barge in here.." He said offhandedly. Aurelia's eyebrow rose in confusion. 

"..And who are you to talk about manners?" She retorted. 

"That temper really has to go..." 

"Excuse me?!" She shrieked, temper rising smacking him upside the head. What was wrong with the boy? Inwardly he was confused. Wasn't this supposed to be making her like him more? 

"Just pointing out a few things that I thought needed improvement... NO need to get all physical" He mumbled. Aurelia took a deep breath, remembering the real reason she came to see this idiot in the first place. 

"Okay I'm sorry? Anyways Peter I was hoping that you'd take me flyi-" 

"No." He interrupted. Aurelia started in surprise before narrowing her eyes. 

"Why not?" 

"I just don't have the time." He responded casually, getting up and brushing past her. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded. 

"Nothing's wrong with me. You just need to realize I don't always have time for your silly games." 

"Whose silly games do you have time for you ass?!" Aurelia shrieked out, in anger and hurt before storming out. As soon as she walked out Peter's eyes softened. That didn't seem to go very well. 

****** 

Aurelia was pacing through the jungle before an idea struck her. 

"JAX! DAMN IT JAX GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE YOU WORTHLESS PIXIE!" She shouted to the skies. A pop by her left shoulder sounded and she whirled to see said fairy. 

"Good you're here." She growled, grabbing him and storming off towards the cliffs. 

"Lia what on earth is wrong with you?!" The fairy demanded struggling to breathe and escape from the girl's vice like grip. 

"That stupid flying boy refuses to help me fly so guess who is gonna help me fly. So what if you have wings you can still help me!" She grumbled under her breath, annoyed more than anything. Jax's eyebrow rose. What on earth was Peter thinking? Didn't Jax say that Peter should indeed help the girl learn to fly? Oi... 

"Alright alright Lia I'll help you but first off... let go of me!" He snapped, Aurelia blushed and her fingers loosened to let the poor fairy breathe. 

"First thing's first... We need to get you some where high up..." 

Aurelia was standing to the side of a waterfall that came from a cave. She was eying the bottom in apprehension. 

"Jax... I have a bad feeling about this... Are you sure we should be starting from this height?" 

"Why not? Can't you handle it?" He asked in a challenging voice. 

Aurelia gave him a quick glare before returning her gaze to the water that was so far below. 

"It's not that... it's just... it's so..." 

"Good that settles it then!" Jax said as he formed a massive ball of dust into his hands and threw it on her from behind. The force of the dust caused her to loose her balance 

"OOOOH MY GODDDD!!" Aurelia wailed at the top of her lungs as she fell over the cliff. 

"Think happy thoughts think happy thoughts think- GOOD LORD HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BLOODY THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS WHEN I'M GOING TO RUDDY WELL DIE?!" she shrieked as the water grew closer and closer. Jax flew next to her and raised an eyebrow. 

"Well it was nice knowing you Lia..." He said with a grin. She glared at him as he flew away. 

"JAX I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" 

"Why? When I got you to stop falling?" Aurelia blinked in confusion before looking down. Her feet were hovering only centimeters above the water. Who'd have thought killing Jax was a happy thought? Her head came up, a giant smile on her face. 

"Jax! Jax! I'm flying!" she whispered hoarsely. Aurelia swung her legs in glee, immediately loosing her balance and toppling over into the water with a splash. Her head popped up and a muscle by her eye immediately started to twitch as she saw Jax clutching his stomach laughing hysterically. 

"How on EARTH did you manage to fly when you were dressed as Peter?" he demanded as he caught his breath. She scratched the back of her head. 

"Well... I think when I flew to save Neverland... I was so determined to stop the damnable git I didn't even think to think happy thoughts to fly. It came... naturally...or... maybe the thought of saving you guys was happy?" she said more to herself. Jax grinned. Aurelia scrunched up her nose and closed her eyes, attempting to think of a happy thought. Soon she found herself a few hundred meters above the water and waving her arms wildly to keep her balance. 

"Oooh that jerk he makes this look SO bloody EASY" Aurelia muttered. Jax was still near her shoulder. 

"Do try and remember dear that he has had a few hundred years to practice. You've been in the air for a few hundred seconds." Aurelia didn't seem to be paying attention to the pixie as she was swung upside-down. Her hands immediately went to her shirt and quickly tucked it into her pants. 

"Whoops..." She muttered, blushing. Jax seemed to continue with his lecture until he noticed he was talking to a rather wet foot. He flew down to her head and tried not to snicker. 

"Perhaps you should try staying in motion, this standing still in air is rather difficult." He suggested. Aurelia sighed and nodded. She managed to bring her feet down so she was in a horizontal position, pointed her toes, pointed her hands in front of her and shot off like a bullet towards the forest. 

"Hey! Lia slow down!! Lia!" Jax called after her. She dared not turn to look at him as she dodged a rather large tree. 

"AHHHH! JAAAAX YOU FORGOT TO TELL ME HOW TO STOP!!" she shrieked. Soon she found herself attempting to dodge obstacles. 

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god!" she whispered under her breath as she twisted and turned through vines, around trees, she shot above the playing field where she saw the lost boys, and dodged the flying ball as it came towards her. 

"LIA what're you doing up THERE?!" Slightly yelled out. 

"TRYING TO STOOOOOOOOP!" she yelled before disappearing into the foliage again. The boys turned towards each other each nodding in silent agreement. 

It was time to get Peter. 

Meanwhile Aurelia shot past the Indian encampment, her arm catching the totem pole firmly making her do a u-turn. While screaming her lungs out the logical part of her mind had come up with a plan. Remembering small science laws, including that of inertia, she would keep on going until a force made her stop. It was final, it would be the most humiliating moment of her life. She had to run into a tree. Aurelia groaned. That was the best her mind could do while she was in full panic mode?! Some how Aurelia realized that this was ALL PETER'S FAULT! She'd kill him if she survived running into a tree. Right in front of her a big giant oak was the candidate who would win the job of stopping Lia from her. Aurelia closed her eyes and waited for impact. Oh god hopefully not too many bones would be broken. The moment of impact came, but... Since when did a tree groan in pain.. Or be soft and cuddly? Slowly her eye opened to see she had landed smack into Peter's arms, and he in turn was backed up against the tree. He groaned again and Aurelia blushed in embarrassment. 

"Um... Whoops?" He glared at her. 

"Just what were you up to?!" He demanded, Aurelia scowled and stepped back. 

"well since YOU weren't going to help me fly I was learning how to do it on my own!" She spat. 

"You could have killed yourself doing that!" He exclaimed, eyes widening in horror. 

"Well done Sherlock!" Aurelia rolled her eyes. Peter frowned, although he had no clue who Sherlock was, he was certain that the girl had meant it in a sarcastic fashion. 

"I'm sorry Lia... I was just following what Jax told me to do..." He said sheepishly. She raised an eyebrow. 

"... Jax told you not to teach me to fly?" 

"Well... Yeah... He said you'd like me more for doing that." Aurelia tilted her head to the side, obviously confused. 

"What are you talking about?" Peter shuffled his feet in nervousness, swiped off his hat and fiddled with it. 

"... A few days ago I asked him to tell me what would make you... like me... And-" 

"But you can't understand him?" She asked in confusion. Peter nodded. 

"So I asked Tinkerbell to trans-" 

"Tinkerbell? The girl who HATES me?" Aurelia demanded, Peter's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. 

"Tink... lied to me..." He whispered, sitting down as the thought seemed to punch him in the stomach. She sat next to him and gave his back a consoling pat. 

"I'm sorry Peter, don't get mad at her." Aurelia said comfortingly. He nodded. 

"Instead you should help me fly because THAT's what I'd really like..." she continued with a gleam in her eyes. Peter looked at her and grinned. 

"Alright." With that Peter took her hand firmly into his and shot into the air. He grinned at her before soaring towards Skull Rock. 

"Lia do you trust me?" He asked suddenly. Aurelia raised an eyebrow.. 

"Yes..." she said hesitantly. Peter seemed pleased with the answer because he soon tossed her into the air and caught her again, numerous times, he did a few summersaults as well flying in and out through the 'eyes', 'nose' and 'mouth' of the rock formation. Aurelia's heart was pounding, but some where deep inside her heart, she was sure he'd catch her every time she fell, beyond a doubt. So though many times when thrown in the air or suddenly finding herself upside-down, the girl wanted to scream bloody murder but she merely smiled and braced herself for the jar that would occur every time he caught her. 

* * *

Reviewww!!!! Hehehe didn't you like how I made it so that she wasn't an expert flyer unlike.. some other Peter Pan heroines *coughcoughWendyandJanecough* I dunno.. I figured it'd be more realistic if she couldn't fly as well as Peter who has been doing it for how long now? *laughs* Plus that was a fun scene to imagine I burst out laughing picturing Jax! Oh! I should scan in the picture that mai friend drew for my birthday! It has Aurelia and Jax and it's sooooooo CUTE! YOU ARE THE BESTEST!!! 


	15. The end

BIG HAPPY FUN NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY ARE GOING TO MAKE A PETER PAN LIVE ACTION FILM IN THE HOLIDAY SEASON 2003!!!! For you Harry Potter fans.. The man who played Lucius Malfoy is going to be Hook! AND THE BOY PLAYING PAN IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around screaming* The other great news is that on October 1st 2003.. It's Peter's 100th birthday!! AND!! In that same Holiday season.. Johnny Depp is going to be playing the author of Peter Pan in a biography film! It's definitely an awesome celebration! Oooh I can't wait!!! 

And.. on that note.. something you've all been waiting for… the conclusion to.. Peter's little thief.. Yes…it is the conclusion.. But not the END of the saga.. Yes dear fans.. I have an idea for a sequel in mind.. I shall give you a few hints… We have a new but familiar bad guy coming onto the scene, a marriage that is not, and… a brand spanking new trip to London!! PLUS Hopefully all these ideas haven't been over used in Peter Pan fics before! If they have.. Hopefully I do it in a nice creative fashion! Stay tuned!! 

**Dedication: To my readers who were kind enough not to stone me to death in impatience for updates. To Kristen who has put up with my incessant babbling and over obsession for this fic, and of course to Cybele my lovely editor who has to read through overly long emails filled with my bursts of writing and new ideas for stories. *cries* I love you people!** WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! onward!! 

* * *

Sunlight was a very wonderful thing. A week later, one could find the retired thief, lounging about on a rock next to a waterfall, surrounded by mermaids. Aurelia had managed to beat into everyone's brains that she was back to normal and fine. 

Her hands were nearly healed, though they would be scarred for eternity. The thief in Aurelia had decided that the oddly smooth hands were actually an advantage. She could now steal things and not have to worry about wearing gloves from fear of being finger printed. Having no finger prints meant no identification. The poet in Aurelia had decided it was shedding the outer thief to allow the inner Aurelia to be a normal person again. To have everyone forget her past and not hold it against her. Aurelia had frowned at both of these thoughts, and had come to the conclusion that, advantage or not, cleansing or not, stiff white bandages were a damn nuisance when one was trying to go about daily business. 

To get back to the story, Aurelia was sunbathing, running over strange occurrences in her brain. It had come to her attention that a few weeks back, Peter had said something about 'liking' her or wanting her to 'like' him better. That was the whole escapade when she was saved from purposely running into a tree. At the time of the happening, Aurelia had been too dazed to realize he had said something about liking her, as she was thinking about how he could have talked to Jax. So, what exactly did Peter mean by having her like him better? This confused the girl and she voiced her confusion to the mermaids. 

"Obviously he likes you!" Pearl exclaimed in excitement. Shealways was the optimistic, hopeless romantic. 

"Perhaps not," Marina said thoughtfully, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Aurelia's always been a bit mean to him, he could have just wanted to have her complete and total friendship...a sort of truce between the two. No more arguments." 

"No more arguments? HA!" Aurelia responded, "That'll be the day." 

"The day our dear Aurelia doesn't find something to argue about is the day someone cuts out her vocal chords, though I'm sure she'd find some other way to argue. It is her favorite past time..." Pearl teased, giving the girl a brilliant smile to show the mermaid meant nothing by her comment. 

"Maybe it was due to some guilt he had," Coral said, bringing the conversation back to Peter, " maybe he's afraid that Aurelia here is still mad at him for that crystal thing, and by getting Jax's help in having her like Peter more... he is trying to make her not hate him." 

"But I don't hate him." Aurelia said in puzzlement looking at the girls confused. She was positive Peter didn't think that way. 

"Does he know that?" Coral demanded, eyeing the girl. Aurelia chewed on her lower lip in thought. Okay so she didn't really know if he felt that way or not. It hadn't occurred to her to ask. It's not like when one offers to take another flying that the second is bound to ask the first "Hey? Do you like me? Do you think I hate you?" 

"I think he does know, I mean... we go flying all the time..." Aurelia said, trailing off. 

"Personally, I don't think the question here is about what Peter meant, that's obvious..." Cerulean sniffed, "the real question is... Aurelia how do YOU like Peter Pan?" Aurelia shot up and began coughing. 

"Eh?!" She managed to spit out between gulping air in and choking on it all over again. 

"Well... do you... like him as a friend? Or something more? I could even go as far as saying, do you love the boy?" Cerulean replied. The mermaids at Cerulean's blunt outburst all leaned forward, dying of curiosity of the girl's response. Aurelia by this time had managed to stop choking on nothing, and was breathing semi-normally once again. Cerulean's remark had brought up a point Aurelia hadn't even thought to consider. How did she feel about the flying boy? The mermaids seemed to see her blank face. Pearl rolled her eyes in exasperation. 

"Do you find yourself wishing the two of you spent more time together? Does your heart skip a beat when you see him? Do you sometimes dream of him? Do you find yourself staring at him sometimes? Do you think he has a nice smile? Nice eyes? Handsome face? Do you sometimes wonder what kissing him would feel like?" The small mermaid fired off, a look of horror crossed Aurelia's face after she had considered these questions, turning them around in her mind. She had come up with an answer and... Oh damn. The mermaids burst into musical laughter. 

"I believe ladies, we have our answer!" Marina said merrily. 

"Certainly only yes being the answer to those questions could bring such a sour look to our friend's face!" Coral added, smiling mischievously. Aurelia flopped back down on her rock and stared at the sky. 

"Oh bloody hell." She managed, her response being another round of laughter. 

"She's in deep!" Cerulean said, swimming over and poking the mortal in the ribs. 

"But girls! It's Peter we're talking about here! The boy is an arrogant egotistical snob! He thinks every girl should fall at his feet and drool. What good am I if I do the same thing? He wouldn't take me seriously... and besides I don't know if he likes me or not. Well, what I mean is, I don't know if he likes me as a friend or... like likes me as I obviously appear to like him..." 

"hmm... That's true... So we're back to the original problem." 

"I'm still trying to get over Miss 'I hate Peter with a passion' falling for him!" 

"Didn't we tell you he was dreamy? You should have believed us." Aurelia rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

"Ladies? Could we please get to the problem at hand here?" She demanded before sighing as the mermaids gave her blank looks, proving they had no idea what she was talking about. 

"Whether or not Peter likes me as a friend or... or more..." This, as the thief found out, was not the thing to say as the mermaids immediately began arguing their points on the subject, at the same time. She tapped her fingers in impatience before throwing her hands up in the air and screaming out. 

"ENOUGH!!!! Let's take a nice... vote by a show of hands..." Aurelia said, her voice becoming calm again. After the vote, the girl officially decided that democracy was a bloody nuisance and a damn waste of time. It really didn't help when an even number of people voted on a subject, and the decision was split down the middle. Three of the six mermaids had decided Peter may like her just as a friend, and the other half insisted that he was in love with her. 

"You're simply jealous and not over the flying boy. You're still hoping he'll fall in love with you." Cerulean snapped, obviously a defender of Peter being in love with the mortal girl. 

"Oh yeah?! And you're just an irrational hopeless romantic fool who can't analyze their facts!" Coral bit back, believing Peter to want to just be Aurelia's friend. The other mermaids backed up their causes, yelling at each other and calling each other horrid names. Aurelia decided she needed to do something. 

"Um... Girls?" ... no response... 

"Girls?" She said a bit louder, getting annoyed. 

"Hello?!" She was still being ignored completely. Aurelia had become frustrated. In her frustration, her fuse began to shorten, and shorten, until it simply... 

"TO HELL WITH THIS!!" ...exploded. Enough was really enough. This argument was completely pointless, not only that but it was becoming extremely annoying. 

The mermaids silenced as they watched Aurelia dive off her rock, swim to the shore and stalk off into the forest. 

"Damn it what better way to find out what you want to know, than the source? I'll just tell the idiot how I feel and if he doesn't feel the same, then oh well it was worth a shot, if he does, corking for him." she muttered as she stomped towards the Hangman's tree. The door was kicked open and she marched down the stairs, flinging the bearskin leading to Peter's area away and staring in annoyance at the emptiness. 

"Oh bloody... I just made a life altering decision involving Peter Pan. It'd be nice if he were polite enough to be around for it! That's just like him too... annoying prat." 

With that, Aurelia stormed back out of the hideout ready to search the whole damn island until she found that stupid flying boy. 

About an hour later, the huntress had come upon her prey. She had to approach the situation very delicately as the specimen was very sensitive. The notorious GPM, a very endangered species was highly selective about his territory. It had taken a good hard search to find him at where he now rested. A clearing filled with wild flowers, with a gentle stream skipping along through it. He only came out once in a while so the huntress had to be careful as there only one left of the species in the world. Soon though, with a bit of luck that one would be hers! GPM being an acronym for Green panty-hosed man. Green panty-hosed man being Peter, and the huntress being Aurelia who was currently sneaking around in the bushes trying to sum up her nerve. 

As soon as she had seen Peter land in the clearing, all of her anger had disappeared, with that all of her courage disappeared as well, and the only thing left was complete fear. She was terrified of exposing her feelings to, well to be blunt, such an oblivious, dense idiot. It was bad enough having to come to terms that she was in love with this idiot. What if he rejected her? Or worse, laughed in her face? God, what if he really did just want to be friends? That'd be a great scenario. 

_"Oooh. You only said that because I was being mean and you were afraid I didn't want to be your friend anymore! Well then, um... forget I said anything about loving you, it was... it was a dare from the lost boys! Yeah... the lost boys put me up to it..." _ She'd be shattered, and she'd have lied and she'd have to stand watching the boy flirt with every other female on the Isle. That would be pleasant. 

She sighed, wanting painfully to just turn back and ignore the entire problem, but wouldn't she end up being just as angry and hurt seeing him flirt with the other girls in the end? Especially knowing he'd have no clue to her feelings. Plus there was that small miniscule chance he may return her feelings. Oh why was love so damn confusing?! Which would hurt worse, him flirting after she told him how she felt, or him flirting while she kept it to herself? Oh damn. What a dilemma. Stupid Peter, this was all his fault! 

In thinking such, Aurelia became angry. It always was his fault for something or other. She stormed out of the bushes ready to yell at him for making her fall in love with him, and in the process of clambering into the open she alerted Peter, who jumped, and spun around. As soon as she saw his face, all words of anger vanished from her brain and she stood there, frozen, tongue-tied. What the bloody hell was I thinking?! A voice in her head screamed out. You weren't thinking, another voice offered. Great. Now she had voices in her head. She was like a deer caught in headlights, her muscles stiffening. 

"Lia! What're you doing here?" Peter asked, shock evident in his voice. She silently continued to stare, her eyes never leaving his. His eyebrow rose in confusion as he scratched the back of his head. 

"Lia? Are you alright?" He tried again. No response. His hand waved in front of her face a few times. As his hand passed before her eyes a third time she gently grabbed it and gave his hand a soft squeeze. Her other hand came forward to slowly cup his cheek, thumb caressing the skin slightly. Now Peter was the one to be frozen in shock as the girl slowly leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. It was a small kiss, a brief touch really, but it was enough to snap Aurelia out of the trance-like state she was in. 

It was also enough to turn Peter's face bright red before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell unconscious to the floor. Aurelia looked at the form at her feet and did a very un-Aurelia like thing. Panicked. 

"Oh my god! What the hell did I just do? That was smart Aurelia, just kiss him without any warning or any hint of your feelings you blasted fool!!! I've totally ruined it!" She babbled, wringing her hands together. 

Peter stirred, moaning as he got over that extremely brief moment of confusion. His eyes opened and he sat up, Lia decided she didn't want to face what ever he was going to say and quickly tossed some of her ever present pixie dust into the air, leapt into it and flew away. Peter jumped up, leaves clinging to his hair and clothing. 

"Wait! Lia? Lia?!" He shouted before rolling his eyes, "girls are so weird." He soon also left the clearing, hot in pursuit. 

Aurelia flew faster than she ever remembered flying. Luckily after all of those practice sessions she had control and really did know how to stop. This time she faced a bigger problem; she didn't know where the heck she was going. Peter could find her any where on the Isle. An idea came to mind. 

He'd never look for her in Skull Rock! Never ever! She quickly changed directions, tilting with the wind and speeding to the odd rock formation. So intent was the girl upon reaching her goal, she missed entirely that one who had been flying for a longer time than her was steadily catching up. 

Peter's heart was thundering. That sweet gentle kiss Aurelia had given him confused the boy, but it also gave him a hope that she perhaps felt the same way about him as he did her. Peter had acknowledged there was a special place in his heart for the girl for quite some time now. For the first time he had found himself scared of rejection, perhaps she would laugh or brush his feelings off like an insignificant piece of lint. He knew with certainty that if this should ever happen, he'd be devastated. But that kiss, Aurelia had had a strange glint in her eyes and there was no way she'd ever do something like kiss him unless her feelings for him were more than just friendship. With this in mind he sped up, soon practically at the girls ankles as they got to Skull Rock. He entered through one of the eyes above, as she entered the mouth. Aurelia didn't realize that Peter knew this area better than his own hideout... 

The ex-thief leaned against a wall, and let out a sigh of relief. This was a good hide out, he'd never think to find her here. She closed her eyes and smiled. By being here she was sparing herself from the embarrassment of explaining that kiss. She could relax now. It appeared though, she relaxed a bit too soon for abruptly the girl found herself pinned against the wall by a boy. Namely, Peter Pan. Her eyes flew open in shock and she let out an undignified squeak. 

"P-Peter! What... What a ... a..." she started. 

"Why did you kiss me?" Peter demanded. Not letting her get out of this one, She blushed. 

"I think it'd be obvious." She mumbled, refusing to meet his eyes. He frowned. 

"It's obviously not as obvious as you think." he said in exasperation. Aurelia sighed. Of course he'd make her come out with it bluntly. That was just his way. 

Damn it. 

"I.. I .. well.. you see I.. um.. I've come to realize. Oh damn." She groaned in irritation. She raised her head to gaze straight into his eyes. It was just gonna have to be spat out somehow. 

"ikissedyoucauseiaminlovewithyou." She said in a great rush, realizing that she didn't have a clue as to what she just said. Peter smiled warmly, his face lighting up. 

"You do?" 

"Do what?" 

"Love me." 

"You understood that?!" Peter grinned. 

"I've had practice, the lost boys do the same thing when they've gotten into trouble." He responded. She blushed, painfully aware his hands were still firmly holding her against the rocks just incase she got some insane idea to fly away again to prolong this overly embarrassing situation. She raised her gaze again to find a look of grim seriousness within his eyes. 

"Peter?" she whispered. 

"Were you serious? That wasn't a joke was it?" he insisted. Aurelia saw the fear of rejection in his eyes and her own fear disappeared. 

"It wasn't a joke, Peter." She assured him. 

"Good. Cause... cause I feel the same way." he murmured. Aurelia started, blinking stupidly. He continued, not noticing her reaction. He was babbling now. 

"I... well I think I've known for a while now... but I was afraid that you just thought of me... but then you kissed me and..." Aurelia smiled up at him, he suddenly whipped back to look at her. His eyes bright and clear. 

"Would you kiss me again?" he demanded. Aurelia blushed, and as her answer she leaned up and pressed her lips against his softly. For the first time Aurelia realized that she had finally been thwarted. It appeared the thief had finally had something stolen from her; her heart. 

* * *

That's all for now folks! *cries* Thank you everyone who has stuck by me and read this story. I don't think I expected half of the response that I recieved and I'm so grateful!! Also if you want me to email you as to when I post up the sequel please tell me in your review or something? 


End file.
